A world I never knew existed
by KieranSiobhan
Summary: Christian Grey is invited by a vampire Sheriff. Once there he meets the enchanting vampire Anastasia. He quickly learns that he and his family are more different then he thought. He's still the billionaire with the same background and lifestyle. All CPOV Almost forgot to mention that it will be MA-rated for language and lemons, because as a writer you need to be paranoid apparantly
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I have made a combination of favorite couples of mine and mixed fanfictions. The leading books used are Fifty shades of Grey. Sookie Stackhouse Vampire Mysteries is the inspiration for the Supernatural world. Lastly I used some of the world that is created by Ericizmine. I love her stories and she is a huge inspiration for me.**

Chapter 1

My name is Christian Trevelyan-Grey, 27 year old self-made billionaire, Master of my Universe and CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Incorporate.

Today marks the day that vampires came out of their coffins as they like to say it. It shocked the entire world a year ago, that we humans and animals aren't the only creatures to walk the earth.

My family and I are invited to a club owned by a vampire Sherriff, Elena Lincoln, my former Mistress, business partner and my mom's best friend is coming along with us. Not that she is invited. I don't know how she got to tag along, but it was too late for me to call her off.

"Taylor! Is the car ready?" I call to my trusted CPO.

 _FUCK! I'm tense. It has been three months since my last contracted sub has been let go. It's time for another._

"Yes, Sir. We are ready to leave. Your family is waiting downstairs." Taylor says.

Coming out of the elevator of Escala, two SUV's are waiting, with my family inside. I get into the car with my older brother Elliot and my younger sister Mia. The latter is bouncing in her seat like five year old on a sugar high.

"Mia! Can you hold still for ten minutes?" I bark at her.

"Oh, Christian! I'm so excited to meet real vampires! I've heard so much about them and I want to see them for myself." Mia says in one breath.

 _My God! This is going to be a long night._

"Yes, bro. I heard vampire-sex is the best!" Elliot whispers in my ear.

"Your reputation of man-whore is well known. You don't have to remind me." I smirk at him.

He tries to look appalled, but fails and starts laughing.

In all honesty, I'm also quite excited to meet with some of them. They behold knowledge and power unknown to humankind.

Our group arrives at the club half an hour later. The line in front is insane for a Wednesday night and the people standing there are all dressed in Gothic like clothes. It's ridiculous really.

We walk up to the doors, under loud protests from the people in line, and go in after telling who we are. The club is a mix of red paint and dark wood. Booths at the walls, a long bar, balconies with intimate tables, a large open space as dancefloor and a platform with a real throne on it.

A lot of women and men are vying for the attention of the person who is occupying the throne.

"This is a beautiful place." My mother Grace says.

"It really is, but what's with the throne. A bit much if you ask me." My father Carrick says.

The dark haired man on the throne looks up and towards us. A slight smirk shows his fangs and his audience turns to look at what got his attention. He rises from his seat and saunters over to us.

Elena comes to stand closer to me and Mia is shaking with anticipation.

"Good evening, I'm Drake Strong, Sheriff of Area Four. Welcome Grey family!" Drake says and turns towards Elena. A scowl adorning his face. "Who are you?" He barks.

"I'm Elena Lincoln, Drake." She says haughtily.

"I have not given you permission to use my first name. You weren't invited here by me!" Drake growls.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'm a dear family friend." Elena lowers her eyes, but I know she is very angry.

"Very well. If you must be here." The Sheriff continues "Mister Grey, please join me with your lovely family and drag-along." The last one is with a sneer at Elena.

Elliot chuckles lowly and a smirk rises up at the corners of the vampires lips.

We follow him across the dancefloor to the platform. There are comfortable chairs put around the throne for us to sit on.

"I want to thank you for your invitations, Mister Strong." I say to him and look around the club. It is packed with wannabe's and vampires alike.

"You're welcome. I've been following your career since the infancy and you have impressed me." He says.

"Master, can I take your order?" a sniveling woman asks.

"What would you like to drink ladies and gentlemen?" rolling his eyes at the woman for batting her eyes at him.

We give her our orders and watch her walk to the bar to get our drinks. All the while people come to the edge of the platform to try and get his attention.

"I see we have a lot in common. I hate it when I walk passed women and they are trying to flirt with me. To come back on topic. Thank you for the compliment." I say to him.

"I'm Sheriff of this Area since the beginning of Washington and you are the only human who has impressed me in business. Your gorgeous mother is a wonderful doctor and your father a shark of a lawyer. I like those qualities very much." Drake says.

My mother is blushing and mumbling her thanks, which is followed by laughter from Drake.

"Not used to compliments?" he asks me. Winking at my mother. Enjoining the flustered reaction.

"We must not forget a great contractor, Elliott Grey. You've build a lot of beautiful homes and office buildings. Mia, what is it that you do?" Mia almost faints at the attention he is giving her.

"I just came back from Paris. I have my diploma for making pastries and that is something I would like to continue doing." She says breathlessly.

The waitress returned with our drinks and after giving everyone what they ordered she bows for the Sheriff.

"If I could eat, I would've loved to do taste tests, but alas that is something that I can't do." With a sly grin on his face and showing of fangs, making her swoon.

I feel a tap on my knee and come face to face with an enraged Elena. She gestures to the other side of the club with her head and looking sternly at me. I shake my head, but she insists. With a heavy sigh I excuse myself and follow her.

"The nerve of that man! How dare he ignore **me** like that?" Elena hisses lowly.

"Elena, why are you here? The invitation was only for family." I ask her. Curious, because I didn't invite her to come along.

"Your mother was talking about it and she extended the invitation." Waving her hand towards my mother. In this moment, I just know she wormed her way into that invitation. My anger tries to take over, but I push it down for now.

"Let's go back. It is impolite to stand here." I say to her and she nods.

We are just seated again when a hush falls over the club. The volume of the music lowered and everyone turned towards the entrance. Drake's eyes nearly pop out of his sockets and a delighted smile spreads over his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I see Elliot's jaw drop, together with my father's. I turn to what they are looking at and I'm struck dumb. The most gorgeous woman I have ever seen was standing in front of the platform with a mysterious smirk on her full red lips. Her dark brown hair tumbled in curls to the top of her ass and her deep blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Anastasia fucking Steele! When did you decide to come to America?" Drake says.

"Drake, don't be crude! Or do you want a repeat in manners like the last time we saw each other?" at hearing her British accented voice I got dizzy. Or it could be the lack of oxygen, because I'm holding my breath.

"Ah, but I've learned a thing or two in the last seven decades." Drake says smugly.

Anastasia just shakes her head and smiles. Her entourage are standing around her and looking menacingly at everyone who dares to come closer.

"Well, it appears you have guests to entertain. I am just checking in with you. I will be here for a month or two." She says to the Sheriff.

"You can join us. We can catch up on what we've been up to." I almost fist pump as I hear him say that.

"Aw! Aren't you sweet?" she fake gushes. Nearly choking with laughter.

"I hate you Ana!" he says.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! You can go fly a kite!" she deadpans.

"Grey family, I would like you to meet my Maker Anastasia Steele. Ana, these are, Carrick and Grace Trevelyan-Grey and their children Elliot, Christian and Mia." Drake introduces us to the Goddess.

Elena was huffing at my side and glaring at the vampires. They hear her and scowl at her.

"And you are?" the Goddess asks, looking intently at Elena.

"Ah yes, this is a family friend of the Grey's. Elena Lincoln." The Sheriff says to her and mutters something under his breath to Anastasia.

"Excuse me Sheriff?" my mother asks "You introduced Miss Steele as your Maker. What does that mean?"

"Well, I'm not actually his Maker. Drake here is my Foster-Child." Anastasia answers with a smile on her lips.

"Why do you call him your Child?" Elliott asks her. I want to know too. It is really fascinating to know more about how they operate. In business it is always good to know everything about your opponents and people you work with.

"His Maker was a raving lunatic. She had no business making a Child and we relieved Drake from her clutches. I do have one Child though. He's a spoiled brat, but he's Mine." Anastasia says with conviction and a feeling I'm not familiar with courses through me.

"How is my brother from another mother?" Drake asks. "And have I thanked you for ending my Maker?"

"Annoying as ever. And to answer your question, yes you have thanked me profusely." Smirking she turns to us "I will never know why I Made my Child or why I fostered this fool, but it cannot be undone."

"Are you finished embarrassing me in front of my thralls?" The Sheriff is growling at her.

She giggles and pulls everyone with her. It takes some time to recover and for the life of me I can't remember when I've laughed this freely.

The evening comes to a close and people are leaving the club. We have been here for hours and still it feels to short for me.

"Can you stay here for a little while after closing? There are some vampires that wish to speak to you all." Drake, as he said we should call him, asks us. "You, Mrs. Lincoln, can leave! We have nothing to discuss with you." He dismisses Elena.

If looks could kill, we would all be dead now. With a sound of indignation she leaves, stomping her feet and for the first time in all the years I've known her, something in me shifts. I can't put a finger on what it is, but maybe time will tell.

"We love to. Thank you!" Mia gushes.

"Miss Steele," my father begins "where do you come from?"

"First of all, Mister Grey, you may call me Anastasia or Ana. What is it you want to know exactly? Do you want to know where I live now or where I was born?" she asks.

"Only if you call me Carrick. I would love to know both, if you don't mind." Carrick says smiling at her.

"Where I was born doesn't exist anymore, it is part of Russia now. I'm living in Great Britain since long." Anastasia answers. "If you'll excuse me for a moment."

She stands up and for the first time tonight I notice what she is wearing. I was too busy looking at her gorgeous face apparently. A playroom-red skintight leather pants and a flowy black top. Kneehigh boots with heels that make her legs go on forever. My cock starts stirring and I shift uncomfortably in my seat.

We all watch her hips sway as she walks towards the bar. Within minutes she returns with a bottle of True Blood.

"Drake, I still can't believe these uptight rules in the States. No feeding on premises and don't get me started on that foolish PDA-nonsense. Why did you ever leave the Old World? I'll never understand." Anastasia complains. "At least we have this gross tasting crap." A look of distaste marring her face.

Drake just laughs at her, but is interrupted by another vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I want to thank you for the lovely reviews. Being a first time writer I can use all the backing I can get. English isn't my first language, so any mistakes made in are mine. Even though I use spellcheck.**

Chapter 3

"Who's this fine peace off ass, Sheriff?" the vampire is leering at Anastasia "I will give her a ride she'll never forget."

Anastasia is on her feet and in front of him before anyone could do or say something.

"Oh FUCK!" Drake exclaims "James, if you know what's good for you, you lower yourself on your knees!" he turns to us and motions for us to stay seated. "Don't move. Shit is about to hit the fan and there will be blood. Don't interfere!" he says to us.

"Why would I do that, Sheriff? She's just some stupid bitch." James smirked.

"How old are you, boy?" Anastasia's voice is as cold as the Arctic.

"You are not the boss of me. You can't tell me what to do." The obstinate is digging his grave deeper from the looks of it.

"Your Sheriff told you what to do, but still you stand here defiantly. I should teach your Maker a lesson on how to create a Child." The sneer on her face was a sight to behold. "Show some respect!"

The vampires who had come in with her, closed in on them.

"Stand down!" Anastasia says in a commanding tone without looking at them. We all straightened in our places. The whole club, which is filled with only vampires and us, are on high alert. The bouncers and my security come running in and skid to a halt.

"If I have to repeat my question, it will cost you a limb!" she growls. Her growl sends shivers down my spine and I see Drake wince.

"I was 21 when I was turned and I've been a vampire for twenty years." James says cockily. "What's it to you anyway? You are just a female!"

This is not good. I can see that much and from the corner of my eyes I see my family staring in awe and fear at the scene before us.

"James! Shut the fuck up! You have no idea who you're dealing with. Show some fucking respect and lower yourself." Drake demands.

Anastasia is walking a slow circle around the vampire, looking him up and down with a predatory look. Stalking him with a grace I've never seen the likes of.

"Who is his Maker, Drake?" she asks him "It would be a good idea to contact him or her."

"Lorena Ball." He answers with a sigh.

"Isn't that the Maker of that cock-drip Bill Compton?" Every single vampire except James starts chuckling. "The one who was about the age of this thing here and thought he could be a Knight?" Glee is showing on her face, it is quite a scary look, if I'm honest.

"The one and only." Drake says and starts laughing.

"I need to remember that insult. Cock-drip, good one." Elliot whispers at me.

Anastasia's eyes meet mine for a second and then glide towards Elliot. The corners of her lips tip up a fraction, but soon enough she's scowling at James again.

"This does explain the complete lack of respect and thinking that you are better than anyone." She muses. "But still, what to do with you?"

"You are just a fucking visiting bitch!" James growls out.

In a flurry of movements Anastasia stands in front of him again and blood is coming out of his mouth.

"Jesus! What the fuck did you do?" It is hard to hear him speak clearly, he lispers now.

"I removed your fangs, boy!"

"How dare you? I will report you to the King!" James isn't catching on that no-one is standing up for him.

"If you talk to Andreas, please give him regards of Lord Constable Anastasia. He loves to hear from me." A sinful smirk on her face has me hard in seconds.

"Shouldn't you be called Lady?" he sneers.

"Aren't you catching on? Really, where does that cunt find her things?"

"That's my Maker you are talking about! Fuck you!"

A commotion coming from the front doors has our attention shifting. A tall insane looking vampire crosses the dancefloor and comes to a standstill at the side of James.

"What is going on? James, why are you bleeding?" the vampire asks.

"Well, talking about the cunt has brought out the cunt. Boy, did you call for mommy?" Anastasia asks with her voice laced with contempt. The vampires in the club are shaking with laughter and we try very hard not to smile. It sounds so ridiculous for a powerful being calling help from 'mommy'.

"Did you just fucking call me a cunt? Who the fuck do you think you are?" the insane one yells.

"Lorena, where do you find these cock-drips? I mean, we all know you're delusional, but you could have picked better." She says as if she is talking about the weather.

"Anastasia!" Lorena hisses, but there is fear written all over her face and the stiffening of her posture. "As if you have the perfect Child! That arrogant bastard should be put down!"

"I'm very proud of my Child. He is the King of Washington as we speak. Has been since the beginning of this State." We all witness the arrogance leaving the two vampires faces. It is a sight to behold. "Now, take your Child and your insanity with you. If I were you I'd leave this State and set up shop in New Orleans. You will fit in quite nicely in that asylum. Carry on! Scoot! Leave this club to the grown-ups!"

They leave under a lot of mumbling and name calling. When the door closed behind them a ruckus laughter comes over the club.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Yes, another one. So sorry. I'm writing this story in word and I've got over 17000 words at the moment. I have tried to chop it up in good sized chapters, but sometimes it's hard to find break. I've begun writing without splitting the story in chapters. I'm now working on the twelfth chapter so here's another one for you all. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

"Ana, thank you for taking out the trash. Though it would have suited me better if I was the one handling it. Then again, it was a challenge toward you. And did you see their faces when they heard that the King is your Child. If I had a need for breath, I would have suffocated by now." Drake says.

"If you start calling me Mommy, I will end you!" Anastasia says with a smile on her face. "Enough excitement for one night. Where do you leave the fangs?" Holding out her hand, palm up and flat. In the middle lay two long bloody canines. She's offering them as if they are earrings.

"I'm terribly sorry you all had to witness this, but I couldn't let this slide." The Goddess says to us.

"I thought it was awesome and gruesome at the same time." Elliot exclaims rather loudly.

"Welcome in the world of vampires, ladies and gentlemen." She giggles.

"What is Drake going to do with the fangs?" I ask her.

She looks at me with a thoughtful expression marring her beautiful face.

"They will probably be put on display in that jar over there. With the rest of collected fangs." She says it so straight faced and casual.

"Why would you want that on display?" Elliott asks with an excited look.

"It gives a warning towards the vampires. If you fuck with us, lose your manners so to speak, you will be punished. This is the least painful of punishments. It must not look like it to you and he will be drinking blood through a straw for the next couple of months. His lack of manners doesn't surprise me. The lunatic Maker has taught them all bravado and no clue on how the vampire world works." I don't know why she takes the time to explain it all to us, but I'm glad she speaks with us and can't get enough of listening to her smooth voice.

"You should have told him how old you really are, Ana." Drake intervenes. When I look around the club, I see it's deserted.

"Drake!" Anastasia barks "You never and I do mean **never** ask a Lady her age."

"I don't have to ask. I already know and when James said Jesus, I wanted to tell him…." She throws Drake to the opposite wall before he could finish.

"What does he mean by that?" Mia asks in a tiny voice. Anastasia turns towards her and sees the shock on our faces.

"What is it that you know of vampires?" she asks.

"We don't know a lot. Only what has been told through media outlets." I answer her. "And what you have told us tonight about Makers and Children."

"It is getting quite late and I need to feed properly. I have time tomorrow night to answer any question you might have. I cannot promise you to answer them all, but I will try at least." She says.

"You can come to Christian's penthouse in the Escala building." Mia volunteers. I would love to have her in my penthouse.

"I have a house in Bellevue and from what I've gathered you live there. It would be more prudent to come to your home, Grace. At first dark I will come by." With that being said she is gone.

I'm deep in thought when we arrive at Escala and don't notice the person pacing near my parking spot.

"Sir," I hear the distain in Taylors voice "Mrs. Lincoln is here."

I look up and low and behold she is standing there with her hands on her hips glaring at us.

"Elena, I thought you would be home by now." I say. I want to think more about what we have encountered this evening. Not to forget the delectable Miss Anastasia Steele.

"Why didn't you follow me when those vampires threw me out? I can't believe they did that to **me**!" Elena almost whines.

"It is their prerogative. You weren't invited and I only knew you were coming, because Grace told me. By the time I knew, it was already too late to tell you not to come." I'm irritated by her tone.

"Darling, you look tense. I have some amazing subs lined up for you." She tells me sweetly.

"I don't want a sub at the moment. What I do want is to go to bed. It has been a very long night." I start to walk towards the elevator. By the clicking of heels, I know she is following me. "Go home, Elena. I have no patience for you right now."

"Well, goodnight Christian." She says with a huff.

Taylor and I get on the elevator together and I punch in the code to my penthouse. Out of the corner of my eyes I see a smug expression coming over his face.

"Something you'd like to tell me?" I ask.

"It has been an interesting night. I think Miss Steele impressed you very much. From what I could see, your eyes never left her, Sir." Taylor says.

"She is very captivating indeed." I say.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I'm shocked awake at the sound of my alarm clock. This has never happened to me before. I always wake up screaming from another nightmare. Come to think of it, my dreams were filled with the Goddess Anastasia. I lay on my back for some time trying to remember what the dreams were about, but the only thing I know for sure is that it involved steaming vanilla sex. That is kind of weird for me, since I've never had vanilla sex.

I get out of bed, wander to my bathroom and start the shower. Pulling my clothes off, my cock is standing at attention.

 _Control, Grey. You are the Master of your Universe._

I try to will my hard on away, but it does not budge. I step under the hot stream and wrap my hand around the base of my cock, slowly pulling up. Imagining Anastasia is right in front of me, my movements become more frantic. I can see her turning her back to me and placing her hands on the wall and her bending to accommodate me. My breathing becomes labored as I think about how it will feel to have my cock sliding into her soaking wet pussy. My hand is stroking faster and I cup my balls with my other hand. I feel the tightening of my muscles and I know I'm about to cum. With a roar I shoot my load all over the shower stall. Never in my life have I cum like that and this was just my imagination.

I quickly wash myself, shut off the shower and towel off. I stand in my large walk-in closet to pick out some clothes. I dress in my favorite gray suit and tie for work and for tonight I decide to go for jeans, T-shirt and a leather jacket. I can honestly tell that I have never been more ready to go to my parents' house, than I am today.

I arrive at GEH with few minutes to spare. I walk through the lobby to the elevators and roll my eyes at the breathy welcomes from the women working reception. Will they never learn? I don't fuck the staff and they are blondes. Not that anyone, accept Elena, my security details and Mrs. Jones, know my preference for brown-haired women.

The doors of the elevator open on my floor and I'm greeted by my Personal Assistant and her assistant, Andrea and Olivia.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey. Your coffee is on your desk, together with the papers you requested before the meeting which is at 9 o'clock." Andrea tells me.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey." Olivia tries to purr.

With a nod I walk passed them and into my office. I pick up my coffee and stand by the windows looking down on the ant-like people on the streets. I'm very proud of what I've achieved and not afraid to show off.

For the umpteenth time my thoughts go back to Anastasia. She has taken over everything it seems. I feel out of control and I'm not sure I like this feeling. I love to be in control, but the further I think about it, the more it seems wrong in a way.

A knock on the door brings me back to my office and I bark for the person to come in.

"Good morning, Christian. I see and hear you're the usual Grump." Ros Bailey my second in command, better known as COO, barges in.

"Good morning, Ros. What do you want?" I ask her.

"I want to know how it was last night. It must be so exciting to meet vampires." She practically trips over her words.

"It was very interesting, but also a bit scary." I say. She looks shocked. Not that I'm surprised, I am ruthless and not scared of anything business related, but this is a whole new world we live in. At least for us humans it is new.

"Scary? That is some rare thing for you. I've never known you to be scared of anything." Ros says with a look of disbelief.

"I know, but I can't elaborate on it, because I don't know if what we experienced yesterday is secret." I tell her.

"Well, on that note, we have a meeting in 5 minutes. We should go to the conference room." And with that being said, she turns around and walks out of my office.

The day has flown by and it is time to go to my parents' house. I'm almost giddy because I get the chance to see Anastasia again.

While I'm stepping into the car my phone rings.

"Grey." I bark my usual greeting.

"Darling, that is not the way to answer me!" Elena barks right back at me.

"What do you want?" her voice is grating me intensely and that has never happened before.

"I called to tell you I've found the perfect sub for you. She has no limits at all." She purrs through the phone and I feel nauseous.

"I don't have a need for a sub. You can call it off." I say to her.

"Now, Christian. I've noticed you are tense and you need this. You know I know you better than anyone and I will make sure Lydia is at your penthouse within an hour." Elena commands.

"You will do no such thing. The codes have been changed and you will not be getting the new ones. Like I said before, I don't want or need another sub and I would appreciate it if you stop bugging me about it. I'm not even going home now." I say and hang up as fast as I can. I look to the front and see Taylor smirking. I know my security despise Elena and I can't help but really wonder why.

"We are here, Sir." Taylor says.

I've been thinking so hard about my life that I haven't noticed the miles gone by. I step out of the SUV and am disappointed that it's still daytime.

"Christian, come in." I see my mother standing in the doorway.

I make my way over to her and give her a kiss on the cheek. Sometimes I wish I can give her a hug. If it weren't for the first four years of my life, I probably could have.

"Are you looking forward to tonight, mom?" I ask her while walking in.

"Yes, but I'm also nervous. I mean we are having a vampire over." She says with a tiny smile.

We walk to the family room, where my father and siblings are fidgeting away.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey." Gretchen, my parents housekeeper, breathes and batting her eyes at me.

I roll mine and with a huff filled with irritation, I just give a curt nod.

"Christian!" Mia comes bouncing over and jumps in my arms. She is the only one who can do that and still it takes everything in me not to throw her down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We just finished dessert and started coffee when the doorbell rings. We all jump up and move to the front door. Mother opens the door and there she is. Anastasia looks even more gorgeous then last night, if that is possible.

"Hello." She says with a smirk on her lovely face.

I know we are all gawking at her. She is wearing a black and red vintage dress that hugs all her curves and pumps. Her hair is pinned up at one side and the rest is draped over her back and opposite shoulder.

"Hello." Elliot is the first to come to his senses. "Come in."

Anastasia takes a step, but comes to a halt at the threshold.

"I can't enter a house when I'm not invited in by an owner." She says.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Please, come in." my father says.

She takes a tentative step again and this time she is through the door.

"It would be wise to let you know that if there is need to get me out of the house, all you have to say is: 'I rescind your invitation.' I have perfect control, but you never know." Anastasia explains to us.

"Would you like a True Blood, Anastasia?" My mother, the perfect hostess, asks.

"First of all, please call me Ana. If you call me Anastasia, I always feel like my parents or Maker will jump out of the woodworks." She giggles "Secondly, no thank you. I've fed before I came here."

We move towards the patio, because it is very nice outside. Gretchen comes out with a tray filled with cups of coffee. She lingers near me and still batting her lashes.

"Thank you, Gretchen. That will be all for tonight." Carrick comes to my rescue. I shoot him a grateful look and focus back on Anastasia.

"What is your…" Mia starts to ask, but Ana holds her hand up and points to the patio doors.

"Gretchen is still standing there. She is mumbling about wanting to hear what I have to say and wondering if she can do something with that information." She scowls.

" **Gretchen!** " my mom barks.

I can truthfully say that I've never heard her like that before, even when she was angry at one of us.

"Yes, Ma'am?" she comes back out looking terrified.

"You will go to your home now! We have no need for you tonight as we already said." Mom says in a stern voice.

"Yes, Ma'am." And she looks truly scared. A minute later we hear the front door slams closed.

"So, what was it you wanted to ask me, Mia?" Ana says in a friendly manner.

"Um… What is your age?" Mia asks.

"I was turned when I was 19. I'm 2536 years old and that includes my physical age." She answers and our jaws drop. "That's why Drake would have loved to point it out to James after his Jesus exclamation."

"Wow!" Elliot says in awe. "What was your family like?"

Ana's expression turns sad and I have the urge to wrap her in my arms to comfort her.

 _What the fuck, Grey? You know you can't stand that shit._ Great now I'm talking to myself again.

"I was married at the age of 14 and had three children. I will leave it at that, because even after all these millennia it's still a sore subject. I recommend not to ask others that question. It is very hard on most of us to think of that. In this time of age it is possible to see your family, but back then it was not done." She tells us in one breath.

My mother and sister have tears running down their faces, we men are trying our hardest to keep them at bay.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Grace sobs. "You were so young to be married and have that many children."

"In that day and age it was normal. I was considered a grown woman at the age of twelve. My father had arranged the marriage when I was born and my husband was one year older. We grew up together and had a close friendship. We loved each other and that's what counts the most. I still miss my children and husband sometimes, but I don't like to dwell on it." Ana says.

"Did or do you hate your Maker?" I ask her.

She turns her attention to me and I feel like she can see straight through me.

"Yes. We all do in the beginning, but I've grown to love him." Ana explains. I get that strange feeling again and can't quite put my finger on what it is.

"Is he still around?" Carrick asks.

"You can say that again. He's the King of Great Britain. Has been for over three millennia." She says. "I'm Lord Constable of Britain."

"Why not Lady? That makes so much more sense." Mia squeaks.

"Yes, you would think that, but Ladies are only good for one thing." Ana says with a laugh.

"What's that?" I ask. Curious about why that is funny.

"Back in the day, Ladies were to be silent and have babies. Lords had all the power. If you would call me or any of the other females who have the position of Lords, it is an insult to us. It would make us seem weaker than we are." She says. "Our hierarchy is very complex and simple at the same time."

"You say you're Lord Constable, Is there a difference in Lords?" I can't fathom why she's not just a Lord.

"I think I've told you before, but I'm second in command. I rank directly beneath King Tyson. I'm traveling around the Kingdom, because my Maker is a lazy arse." Ana laughs. "The traveling is going to visit the other Lords and keep them in line. Tyson calls them once every decade or so to his castle."

"You were talking about the Old World. What was that about?" Elliot asks.

"North and South America and Canada are still very young. The same goes for Australia and New Zealand. This is where we shipped the vampires who outstayed their welcome in the Old World. Europe, Asia, Africa, Middle East and Russia are the Old World. With quite an established ranking order. Here they fight over every scrap they can. It's ridiculous really." Ana tells us.

She suddenly sits up straight and tilts her head this way and that way.

"Someone is coming up the drive way." She lets us know.

"I'm not expecting any visitors. Especially at this time." My mother says.

"How good is your hearing?" Mia asks.

"I could hear the car turning into this street. I can hear for over a mile if it's quiet."

Ana is such an interesting woman. I've never felt this kind of interest before. She is exactly the type of woman that I always look for in a sub, but she can and never will be a sub.

"Grace, are you here?" I hear Elena call.

My father has an annoyed grimace on his face and the rest of my family is not far behind. I can honestly say that I'm pissed off. Why does she have to come here?

"Elena, what are you doing here?" my mother huffs out.

"I just came by to see my dear friend. Is there a problem?" she comes closer to us.

Anastasia's expression is one of irritation. I can almost feel the anger rolling off of her. She stands up and wanders closer to us. All this time she sat somewhat apart from us so we could face each other better.

"I have a visitor together with my family. You should have called first." Grace says adamantly.

"Anyone I know?" Elena is fishing for information.

Finally the come into view and Elena stops in her tracks when she sees Anastasia. Her eyes harden and she glares at her. Ana is looking back stone faced. Not a hair is out of place and her stance looks relaxed.

"Good evening. Mrs. Lincoln, isn't it?" Ana asks politely.

"Good evening, Anastasia." Elena says haughtily once again. Trying to push her superiority.

"Who gave you the authority to call me by my first name?" She says coldly.

"Nobody did, but it is your name." Elena smirks.

"Well, **little girl** , here is how it's going to be. You will not address me as Anastasia. You call me Miss Steele and nothing else." Ana growls. Elena just glares at her. "Am I making myself clear?"

"Little girl? Where do you get off? How dare you treat me this way? I'll have you know that I'm part of the elite of Seattle." She is digging her own grave. The coldness and anger that are coming from Ana is tangible.

"Is this Botox-filled, pumped up twat always like this?" Ana asks no-one in particular.

I start laughing, earning me a glare of the twat, and take my family with me. All the while Elena is spluttering and having trouble to form words.

"Grace, are you really going to stand by and have this hussy talk to me like that?" Elena finally manages to get out.

"Whoever thought that elite came with manners is clearly mistaken. Especially the ones who marry men for their money. It's a shame really humans tend to forgive those women, because of the riches." Ana deadpans.

"Did you just call me a gold-digger?"

"Did I? Not that I'm aware of, but it could be that I'm being senile. Considering my age it can be."

Elena is glaring at me again and trying to let me know something. What it is? I have no idea.

"Why are you looking at him like that?" Ana is shifting her gaze between me and Elena. Her eyes light up as if a comprehending thought has crossed her mind.

"Yes, Elena. Care to explain that?" Carrick asks.

She is getting more and more uncomfortable with each glare that is thrown her way from my family.

"I see I'm not wanted here. I will leave you to it." Elena says and turns on her heels and makes a bee-line to the front door.

"I'll walk you out." Grace says.


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank you once again for the reviews. I've gotten a lot about my chapters being too short. I have made some changes in the lengths of the coming chapters. And I will keep it in mind for future chapters.**

Chapter 7

"Ana, you truly have a way with words." Elliot laughs, but comes to the conclusion that there will be no answer. "Where did she go?"

Mom comes back just as my brother utters the question. She looks around and points towards the waterside. We all stand there on the patio watching her. She's looking out over the Sound for what feels like forever.

Ana's head snaps up suddenly and she turns around and is halfway back before it registers with us.

"Sorry about that. I needed to get my thoughts straight. There is something about that woman that irks me deeply." She says.

She actually takes a deep breath and seems to freeze. Her nostrils flare and her eyes narrow. They land on my father first and continue along the line to my mother, brother, sister and finally me.

"If I may be bold?" she asks. All we can do is nod, because whatever her conclusion is, it sets us on high alert. "What is your family-tree like?"

Of all the things that crossed my mind, this wasn't one of them. My parents look at each other and then at us.

"Carrick and I couldn't have children on our own. Elliot was the first we adopted, then came Christian and last but not least Mia." My mother practically stutters.

"Interesting!" Ana muses and seems lost in thoughts again. "What I'm about to divulge is never to be repeated to humans." She looks at us and all we can do is nod again.

"We, vampires, aren't the only Supernatural creatures. There are Werewolves, in short Weres, they shift in wolves. They are pack animals and have an Alpha." She looks at our awed expressions with a tiny smile before continuing. "Then you have the Shapeshifters, again in short Shifters, they are a bit more difficult to explain, because their range is wider. You have Shifters that are also living in packs and only shift in panthers or other carnivores. Then you have the rare Shifters who can turn into any animal they desire."

"Wow!" Mia breathes. "That brings a totally new meaning to being a fly on the wall."

"That's true." Ana says with a laugh. "To come back to the topic. The reason I'm telling you this is because you all carry traces of the Fae."

"Fae? What is that?" I ask.

"Faeries. It would explain why Drake is so interested in all of you. He's also old enough to know the scent and traits." She explains.

Elliot is laughing so hard, he actually falls out of his chair. My mother has her hands clasped over her mouth. My father's eyes almost fall out their sockets. Mia has her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. I'm stunned silent.

"Faeries?" Elliot sniggers "We're a bit tall to be Faeries, aren't we?"

"Faeries are **not** to be trifled with. They are vicious creatures. It's a good thing you're not full-blooded. It would be a bloodbath otherwise." Anastasia is standing straight and tall in front of us. There is no amusement to be seen on her face.

"Why is that?" Mia comes out of her stupor.

"Full-blooded Fae are a delicacy for us. I believe you humans have a thing for anything chocolate or sweets. Am I correct?"

"Yes! We love that." I say, thinking about chocolate cake. I lick my lips as if I can taste it.

"Let's just say that when we are in the same room with Fae, we do anything to get our hands on one and eat them. We can't get high on drug-infested human blood or drunk for the same thing, but if we get Fae…" she has a dreamy expression and a sinful hungry look. She shakes herself and comes back in the now. "It's not pretty when we drink Fae. Let's leave it at that for now."

"What makes you think we are Faeries?" Carrick asks in his lawyer-voice.

"I'm old enough to smell the difference. It is a very distinct scent. You may have small traces, but I have an excellent sense of smell." Ana explains. "Are you familiar with a writer named Ana Louise?"

"Oh yes! She has a series about the Supernatural. I've got every single one of them." Mia is bouncing around again. "Are you the writer?"

It makes sense to ask because of the name.

"Hold on a minute." Ana pulls her cellphone out, pushing some buttons and holding it in front of her. "No, I'm not the writer."

"Northman." A deep voice barks through the speaker.

"Your manners are still for shit, Viking!" Ana barks right back.

"Anastasia," he purrs "to what do I owe the pleasure?" There's that weird feeling again. I don't like it when men speak to her in that tone.

"I actually would like to talk to your wife." I breathe a sigh of relief. "I have a family here that didn't know they are Fae."

"I've got enough Faeries to last for millennia. You know they are pain in the asses." The Viking snorts.

"Is that Anastasia?" another male voice comes through. It is a heavily accented one.

"Don't tell me Gawain is there?" Ana groans. Her groan goes straight to my groin. _I want her moaning and groaning underneath me._ Giving myself a mental slap and concentrate on the conversation.

"I need a sturdy fuck. Where are you hiding?" Gawain says.

My family is laughing and I'm scowling at her. Ana just raises an eyebrow and shakes her head.

"You have plenty of lasses to fuck. You really don't need me for that." I hear a female snort on the other side of the call.

"Gawain, not everyone wants to fuck you. You Gobshite!" the woman with a Southern accent says.

"Sookie!" a strangled gasp is heard "You just have to stab me right in the heart."

"More like I made a tiny leak in your enormous ego. Now, let me talk to my girl." Sookie says. "So Ana, what can I do for you?"

"Hello Sookie. How are you holding up with Eric Northman? I would have staked myself on the leg of a chair already." Ana laughs.

"If I were to do that it would hurt too much. Seeing I'm still human and all. I'm also bonded to the fool." Sookie says and in the background a deep growl can be heard. "Oh hush, Northman! You know I know where you die each day and I'm not afraid to use Crazy Glue on you or make up for that matter."

"What I want to ask is, if there is an opportunity to come to Seattle for you? I've found a family of partial Fae. They didn't know until I pointed it out about fifteen minutes ago." Ana says.

"We're in Louisiana right now. We still have a week to spare so we can come to Washington. How's Andreas? Have you seen him yet?" Sookie asks.

"No, not yet. I arrived yesterday evening. I went by Drakes club first. That's where I met this particular family and I plan on surprising my Child next week." She tells them and in a way us.

"You do know he can feel you." The Vikings voice comes over the speaker again.

"He doesn't pay attention to me. He's probably too busy fucking Gods know who. I don't even want to talk about that ridiculous Summit." Ana giggles. "Andreas will be in shock when I'll be in front of him."

There is laughter at the other side and also on this side. The fact that my mother hasn't corrected them for their crude language surprises me. When Elliot or I just think about cursing, she's on top of us like white on rice.

"We will arrive Saturday night a couple of hours after sunset. Text us the details of where to meet and we'll see you then." There is no other greeting and the line is dead.

"Mom, why are you not correcting them on their language?" Elliot asks Grace.

"That's because you are my children and I will never correct my Elders." She says.

Elliot huffs and pouts like a child. Ana laughs at him and Mia cackles along with her. A smile stretches over my parents and I's faces.

"The name Gawain sounds like one of the Knights of the Round Table." I say and Ana pales.

"I should have used his pseudonym." She mumbles. We look on in shock.

"You mean he is the One?" Carrick says in disbelief.

Anastasia looks sternly at us and nods. She takes another deep breath and seems to steel herself.

"This is not common knowledge. I must press you for not uttering a word about him. He was indeed a Knight for King Arthur. Gawain is also Fae, well not anymore, but when he was alive he was. He had much more Fae blood then you do and his Maker was addicted to him. She mistreated him badly and almost drained him. He barely made it to turning. I must also issue that you will not take pictures of him. You can try to find him on Google or some other search engine, but you will find none. He is a well-kept secret. The paintings that are made of him are not him. Welsh bastard!" Ana explains. "I haven't heard them in the background, but there is a slight chance that Edward and Richard Plantagenet, now known as Page, are in the company of King Eric Northman and entourage."

"Is he King of Louisiana?" Mia asks.

"No," she laughs "he's King of the Northern Empire. That includes The Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg, Denmark and Northern Germany."

"You called him Viking." Elliot states.

"Yes, Northman is a little over a 1000 years old and from Sweden. He wasn't really a Viking, but he's huge and muscled. A conniving son of a bitch and finally sort of happy again." She says with a sad sigh. Again I have the urge to wrap her in my arms.

"Why would he be unhappy if he's King?" Grace asks.

"It's what the Kingdom represents. His Maker was a nasty fucker. He Made another Child. Alexei Romanov." We all gasp, because we know that name from history books and television programs. "Yes, that boy. He terrorized Europe, Russia and even South-America for over a century. He is known as Der Butzemann or the Bogeyman. Alexei targeted children and Appius wanted to protect him. Before Northman became King of the Northern Empire, they had King Halfdan. He was even more insane then Appius. Appius kidnapped Northman's Child Liz. He thought Northman was ended in a coup against France and he ended Liz. Northman went berserk when he felt that Liz was ended. He went on a killing spree that has never been seen. He ended his Maker and Halfdan. Since then he's King. It took Sookie and her kids to make him happy again."

"How could he feel the end of his Child?" I whisper. Ana's eyes land on me and the sadness that is pouring out of them is hard to watch.

"I need to explain how you Make a vampire first I think." We all nod. "When you want to Make a Child, you have to drain them of all the blood and feed them your own. When that's done you take the body to grounds and you stay with him or her for three days and nights."

"What does that mean? Taking them to grounds?" Grace asks horrified.

"That you dig a deep and wide enough hole in the ground and bury your future Child and yourself." Ana explains. "When the Child wakes up, we claw ourselves out of the grave and the Maker starts teaching the Child the ways of vampires."

"But that still doesn't explain how King Northman could feel the death of his Child?" Carrick murmurs.

"The bond between Maker and Child is strong. The Maker can feel what the Child is feeling and vice versa. This bond never goes away. It diminishes in time, but never breaks. A Child needs guidance just like humans do, but we teach them differently. Makers are in full control." Ana says.

"Nobody can be in full control of anyone." Elliot says.

I shake my head at him. Of course anybody can be in full control. I excel in having full control. It's my way of life.

"You have a Child and he's King of Washington. How can you be in control if he's King here and you live in Europe?" Mia asks.

"That's because I released my Child centuries ago. Andreas may be the King of Washington, but if I give him a command he has to obey. He cannot ignore it. I would never do that to him. My Maker Tyson has also released me 2000 years ago. I've opted to stay by his side, but if I want I can go wherever I please." She tells us. "And to come back to how Northman could feel it, it's because of the bond between Maker and Child. The pain it must have given him is compared to nothing. Just the thought of losing my Child makes me want to go on a rampage." She's growling, snarling and looking every bit a vampire. Her fangs are slicing through her lips and the menacing scowl on her face is terrifying.

Her phone starts ringing, she picks it up and swipes across the screen.

"Who are we killing?" a male voice comes over the speaker. I think she didn't mean for it to be on speaker by the looks of it.

"Nobody Andreas." She's actually smiles now.

"Why are you so angry then? The spike of bloodlust I felt had me almost killing my second in command." He says. "And why do I feel it so thoroughly? Are you in Washington?"

"Damn! There goes my surprise visit. I'm in Seattle at the moment. I'll be here for two months." She says.

"And you didn't visit me first? You went to Drake?" he sounds jealous and suddenly I have a name for the feeling that weirded me out.

"Yes, because I had to speak to him first and I know you are busy with the Summit." Ana laughs. "I will come by the day after tomorrow. I didn't get a chance to talk to Drake yet."

"Why not?" Andreas asks. A grimace shown on Ana's face is all we see before she disappears again.

Collectively we turn around and see her standing very still by the Sound again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The family starts talking about everything we've found out today and I'm left staring at the silhouette of Anastasia. In my opinion she is the most intriguing and beautiful woman I've ever seen. I have no doubt she is ruthless, but there is also kindness within her.

"Christian?" my mom asks. I turn around to face her. "Don't forget, the Coping Together Gala is next weekend. Is there anything you will be offering for charity?"

"I haven't forgotten, mom. I'm planning to have my house in Aspen to be put up for auction." I tell her, but my mind is still on the figure that's standing by the waterside.

"Oh, that's a wonderful addition. I think it will bring in a lot of money. I have to speak to Elena about some things still, but we will be having lunch this Tuesday. Will you be bringing a date this year?" Grace tries to be sly.

She knows I never bring a date. Not that there is a lack of trying from women to date me, but it's not my style. I have a submissive on the weekends, although it has been quite some time since the last one. The more I think about it, the more I want to ask Anastasia to accompany me. That's a first for me. I've never been this attracted to a woman. I shake myself out of these thoughts when I realize I haven't answered my mother.

"I don't think so, mom. You know this, I never have a date to this event." I see the disappointment and I feel ashamed that I can't be normal.

"It was worth to ask. I just want you to be happy with someone, Christian. You are my son and I would lay my life down for you if it is necessary." Momma-bear is coming out to play.

"I know, mom." I say to her. I think she would hate me if she knows the real me.

The conversation around me comes to a halt when Ana is back on the patio. She looks happy, so it's safe to say the call went good.

"Do you have more questions for me? From what I know it's getting quite late by human standards." She asks us.

I look at my watch and see that it's already passed midnight. We've been talking for hours, but still it doesn't feel like it's enough.

"Just one from me." My dad says. "Who is this Sookie?"

"Sookie Stackhouse, now known as Sookie Northman, is also Fae and a well-known Telepath. At least well-known in the Supernatural community. Three of her children are also telepathic and one is an Empath." She tells us.

"Telepath and an Empath? What does that entail?" Elliot asks.

"A Telepath is a mind-reader and an Empath can feel and manipulate emotions. We are going to find out if any of you have gifts. They can be hidden or you don't know you have them and you've been using them without knowing. Some gifts are quite sneaky. Gawain for instance, before he was turned he knew he was a Pusher, but after his turn he could also read minds. That's also a very guarded secret. Before you ask what a Pusher is, it means that he can lay his will upon you without you knowing it." Ana says while standing up. "I will leave you to it so you can discuss everything that has been said and you can think about it. Here's my card, my personal number is on it. If there is anything at all, don't be afraid to call me."

I walk with her to the door and open it for her. I look around the front and see no other vehicle but ours. Taylor is sitting in the SUV and my brother's truck is parked beside it.

"Where's your car?" I ask her.

"I didn't bring it. I walked on this lovely night." Ana smiles at me.

"Can I bring you home?" I gesture to my car and see Taylor coming out of it.

"I can make the two miles on foot." She says.

"Two miles? In those shoes?" To say I'm flabbergasted would be an understatement.

"What can I say? I'm light on my feet and if they break I will continue barefoot. It's really no big deal."

"It would make me feel better if you let me take you home." Anything to spend more time with her.

"If you put it that way, who am I to turn such an offer down." She stretches her hand out to lay it on top of my forearm. The second her fingers brush over the bare skin, tingles shoot up my spine and my cock twitches in my pants. "Hm, interesting." She mumbles.

"Christian, are you leaving as well?" I hear Grace behind me. I turn around and see my family looking between me and Ana.

"Yes, I have an early meeting tomorrow and I'm going to take Ana home." I say and I'm looking forward to some alone time with her.

"We'll see you next Saturday then." She says.

"Good night everyone." With a wave we walk to the car.

Taylor has opened the back door of the SUV to let us step in. Ana looks up at him for some reason and nods. It comes to mind that I haven't seen her touch anyone until just now.

"Thank you, …" She says in a questioning way.

"Taylor, ma'am." He says with a respectful nod.

"Really? Ma'am? I know I'm ancient, but you may call me Ana." She says with a twinkle in her eyes and a smirk around her full lips.

Taylor is about to choke on his tongue. He knows she's a vampire, but he isn't aware of her age.

"Ancient?" he barely gets out.

"I'm 2536 years old. So, ancient is fitting, I think." She says.

His eyes are about to fall out of their sockets and he starts coughing.

"Are you alright?" Concern is lacing her question.

"You surprised me, miss." He says.

Ana rolls her eyes at him and steps into the car. If she was my sub it would be a misdemeanor, but since she isn't and like Grace pointed out, she is our Elder, I wouldn't dream of punishing her.

The thought of having sex with her still lingers in my head. I'm glancing her way and see her watching me with curiosity.

"Shouldn't you be stepping in also? Or are you walking back to wherever you need to be?" Ana says with a smirk.

I shake my head with a smile on my lips and step in as well. I wait for Ana to give Taylor the address and put on my seatbelt.

"Put your seatbelt on." I say to her. She just pitches a brow at me and it's her turn to shake her head.

"I don't need one." She tells me.

"They are not in the car for show. They're for safety."

"I know that, but I have no need for them. I'm on top of the food chain and if we come in a crash, I would like to maneuver quickly, without obstructions." She says.

"There's something to say for that indeed." I say.

There is a companionable silence for about a mile and the car is turning into Anastasia's street. I watch the mansions go by and wonder which one is hers.

"I got a text from Sookie and they will arrive Thursday evening. We can come together on Friday if that's alright."

"I will let my parents know and make sure there will be no more interruptions. You told us that she's a Telepath. How did she become one?" I'm very nervous of meeting her. I don't want my secrets coming out.

"She was born that way. Her mother was a total bitch about it and send her to an asylum. There she learned to put her shields up. She has very strong shields and can shut it off when she wants to. Like I said, three of her children are Telepaths too and the youngest an Empath. I should warn you about Gawain, he is the nosiest fucker we know. He's not as good as them, but he's good at asking questions and read between the lines." Ana informs me.

"Is there a way to keep them out of your mind?" I ask. She looks at me briefly and turns to the window in thought.

"Why?" is all she asks.

"There are things I don't want them to know." I fidget in my seat. That's also a first, I'm usually very calm, collected and in control. _The calm is a lie, Grey._ Stupid inner voice.

"The only way I know that is for sure is be a vampire. They are just bubbles of air to them. Mind you, they can get the gist of the mood the vampire is in, but that's about it. Or you should be a Daemon, they only get static from them."

I know my jaw and Taylor's for that matter are on the floor right about now.

"Daemons?" I choke out. Ana looks surprised and then manages to face-palm herself.

"I've forgotten to tell you all about them. With all the interruptions and revelations it has slipped my mind. For someone who remembers every second of her Undead life, I'm actually embarrassed."

"Don't be. And you truly remember everything?" That is something alright. More than two millennia of knowledge floating in her mind.

"Yes, it's a curse and a blessing at the same time. Does that make sense?" She asks me.

"I think it does. So, to come back to the topic of shielding thoughts. There is no other option?" I hope there is.

"Not that I can think of. I have to look into that. I'll give you a call tomorrow afternoon." Ana says just as we turn into her driveway.

There is a very high wall for privacy and a gate that's guarded by huge, muscled men. My jealousy almost gets the better of me once again. A light touch on my hand brings me back to the here and now.

"Thank you for the ride. I will see what I can do for you and you'll hear from me." She opens her door and is through the gates before I can reply.

My thoughts are swirling and I truly hope Ana can help me with shielding at least part of my mind. My mind is a dark place and there are things I don't want anyone to know. She said she was going to call me tomorrow afternoon. Suddenly I slap myself mentally again. She doesn't have my number. I remember her giving us her card and I take it out of my pocket.

I grab my BlackBerry and pull up my mail-box.

 ** _Anastasia,_**

 ** _I'm sorry to bother you, but I've come to the conclusion that I've forgotten to give you my phone number._**

 ** _It would be quite difficult to contact me without it._**

 ** _Yours truly,_**

 ** _Christian Grey._**

I attach my personal number, business number and e-mail address to the text. I sigh in relief and watch us pull up at Escala. I'm very tired and all I want is to go to bed.

I enter my elevator and press in the code when my phone tells me I have a new message. I smile when I see it's a text from Ana.

 ** _Christian,_**

 ** _It's no bother and thank you for the number. I could have looked up your business number. I know how to Google, but this will work better in the end._**

 ** _I absolutely hate sniveling and annoying underlings._**

 ** _Anastasia Steele_**

I laugh out loud and get a strange look from Taylor, who's riding the elevator with me. I just shake my head and read the text again.

When I step out of the elevator, I notice that Mrs. Jones has retreated to her apartment already. Most of the time she is here to welcome me home. I look at my watch and see that it's already two in the morning. I bid Taylor good night and walk to my bedroom.

I go over to my closet, pull out sleep-pants and go into my bathroom. I take a quick shower, dress and get into bed. Before my head touches the pillow I'm out like a light.

I shoot up in bed after having the strangest dream ever. I can't even remember it's just a weird feeling that lingers. I push my fingers through my hair and look at my alarm clock. It's just passed five o'clock and I know I won't be getting anymore sleep.

I get out of bed and go to the kitchen for some water. I take my glass to the windows in my living area and look out over the dark streets. My thoughts wander to vampires in general. They were always there, prowling and out looking for their next meal. I wonder how they managed to keep it a secret. We've all heard about glamour, it's illegal to practice it, but I have no clue to what it means.

I try to put my mind on something else. I can always ask Ana later today. The thought of her brings another smile to my face. I turn the lights on in my office and start up my laptop.

I've been going through e-mails and papers for quite some time now, when there's a knock on my door.

"Enter." I say.

"Sir, would you like your breakfast here or in the kitchen?" Mrs. Jones asks me.

I look out the window and see that the sun has come up. I check the time and it's already seven thirty.

"I would like it here. Thank you." I need a little more time to finish up and get ready to go to GEH.

Half an hour later I'm seated once again in my SUV. I think I get a whiff of Anastasia's scent in my nose. She smells delicious and it has me hard within a second. Now is not the time to get a hard on. With all my might I will it away and think of Elliot in a bikini. _Thank God! That helps._

I walk through the lobby and as usual the receptionists are fawning all over me again. I roll my eyes and with long strides I get to my elevator. The doors were about to close, when someone entered. I glance to the side and see Ros standing there. I sigh in relief, because I don't like people getting into my elevator.

"Good morning, Ros." I say pleasantly. I'm in a good mood today.

"Who the fuck are you and what have you done to my grumpy boss?" She smirks at me. She knows she's the only one who can get away with that behavior.

"Can't I be in a good mood? Should I go around scowling as usual?" I smirk.

"I think it's scary. What with you not scowling and growling at everything and everyone. We'll see how you keep it up." Ros says laughing.

The elevator comes to a stop at our destination and we step out laughing together. We get stared at by my PA and her assistant and every other bystander.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey." They say at the same time.

"Good morning." I say "Is everything in order for the conference call at 9:30?"

"I have everything here for you, Mr. Grey." Andrea says

I take the stack of papers from her and move to my office, followed by Ros. I find two cups of coffee on my desk and take a look at another stack of papers on the coffee table.

"Andrea? What's with the papers on the coffee table?" I yell through the door opening.

"They arrived this morning. A curtesy from an Anastasia Steele? I have no idea who that is, but the person who gave it was adamant that you know her." She says.

"Thank you. I do know who that is." Ana is all I've been thinking about since I met her.

Andrea closes the door behind her and out of the corner of my eyes I see Ros staring at me.

"What?" I growl.

"You are smiling. I always thought it would crack your face if you did that." She says.

"I've smiled before in your company." I tell her.

"Yes, but never as wide as you are now. Who is she?" she asks.

"For starters, she's a vampire I met two nights ago." Ros's jaw drops "Ana was checking in with the Sheriff at the club. She came by my parents yesterday, because we wanted to know more about vampires and she was willing to explain some things."

"Wow! Will she be at the Gala next weekend?"

"I don't think so. She has a couple of obligations and she will only be here for two months." I sound sad. I know it's because I don't want her to leave, but she does have a life in Britain.

"You like her." Ros states. I don't answer her, but deep down I know she's right.

The meeting went by without a hitch and all the paperwork was signed in the end. I walk out of my office to go and grab some lunch.

"Excuse me, Mr. Grey?" Olivia asks. I turn towards her and look at her. "Mrs. Lincoln is in the lobby requesting a meeting with you."

 _Fucking hell! Can't she just leave me alone!_

"I'm on my way down. I'll deal with her there." I growl and make my way to my elevator.

All the way down I'm trying to calm myself. I don't feel like dealing with her. The way she acted these last two nights were horrible. It made me see some perspective on how she truly is.

Before I can finish these thoughts, the doors open in the lobby. I see Elena pacing in front of the receptionists.

"Elena!" I scowl at her. She looks up at me with a glare of her own. She struts towards me and makes to touch my arm, but I pull away. Shock comes over her face for a second, but she's back to glaring in no time.

"Christian, I really need to talk to you. Like I said, you are too tense and in need of a sub." Elena whispers to me.

"What I need is for you to leave me alone. I'm going to get some lunch and I want you gone."

"We are going to have lunch together. You and I will talk about your behavior!" she uses her Domme voice.

I relent for now, because I do need to speak to her. I've done a lot of thinking these passed days and nights. I still don't know where these thoughts are going to lead me, but I want to find out badly. I make a quick call to the Mile High Club, which I own and make reservation for my private room.

Taylor drives me to the club, with Elena following in her own car. I hadn't given her another choice, I got in my car and closed the door before she had time to come through the front doors of GEH.

Unfortunately she is fast enough to ride the elevator with me at the Mile High Club. Scowling all the while and trying to engage me in conversation.

The hostess is once again flirting with me and a glare from me has her looking anywhere but at me. She walks us to my private room and gives us the menu.

"Christian!" Elena begins when the door closes behind the hostess. "I've had enough of your rude behavior! You will listen to me and you will listen well. I will send Lydia over tonight. You need to relief the stress and what better way than to whip and fuck a sub that has no limits."

"No Elena. I'm not in the mood for a new sub. I have too much going on right now and I don't have time." I tell her.

"Of course you have time. It's Friday and you always have your subs come over on the weekend. Like I said, Lydia is perfect with absolutely no limits. She will be waiting for you at Escala when you get home." She says.

"I said **NO** , Elena." Using my Dom voice. I can see she's taken a back, but I can't find it in me to give a fuck.

"What has gotten into you? Since Wednesday night you've been distracted. Is it that hussy?"

That just angers me to the point of rage. Yes, Anastasia is a great part of my distraction, but to call her a hussy once again. No, just no.

"Miss Steele has nothing to do with it. Why are you pushing this? I've said no multiple times now and you just have to accept it. I will no longer listen to your rubbish and if you do send that sub to Escala, I will pull all my backings and be done with you." I snarl at her.

Elena throws her napkin on her empty plate and with another glare stomps out of the room. I sigh in relief and hope it doesn't come back to bite me in the ass.

By the time I'm back at GEH, it's almost four and I'm getting giddy again. _I really need to call Flynn!_

I pull out my BlackBerry and hit speed dial.

"John Flynn." I hear my therapist at the other end.

"Flynn, Grey here. I want to come by early this evening." I tell him.

"I have a spot at seven." He says.

"I'll see you then." Before he can say anything else, I hang up.

As soon as I set foot on the executive's floor, my phone rings.

"Grey." I bark my usual greeting.

"Like I said to the Northman yesterday, your manners are for shit, Grey." Comes the cool voice of Anastasia over the line.

"I apologize," I see Andrea and Olivia staring at me. I'm not a very apologetic person. "I didn't look at my phone when I answered." _How the fuck could I forget? I was just thinking about her._

"Don't let it happen again!" she snaps. "As I promised yesterday, I did some research for shielding your mind. I've send someone with papers about it. Have you had the time to look it over?"

Shit, I completely forgot about those. I stare out of the windows from my office, trying to give her an answer.

"I'll take your silence as a 'no'. You've probably been busy." Ana sighs.

"Yes, I have been in meetings all day. Is it possible to come together and talk about it? I'd rather not have someone listening in." I ask her.

"I'm going to see Drake at first dark. After that I'm free. I think I can come by at nine. Where do you propose to meet?"

 _She said yes. To me! Fuck! Now I'm nervous again._ Stop talking to yourself, Grey.

"You can come to GEH or to Escala. Whatever you decide is fine by me." I tell her.

"I'll come to Escala then. No need to stay at your workplace. Read up a little and I'll see you at nine."

The line goes dead and I know she hung up on me. I pick up the stack of papers and start reading until there's a knock on my door.

"Sir, it's time to leave for your appointment." Taylor says.

I gather the papers and follow him out to the elevator. The drive to Flynn's office is silent and my leg is bouncing. The nerves are getting the better of me.

I breeze into Flynn's office with one minute to spare. I sit on the couch, still with a bouncing leg.

"Christian, good evening. What can I do for you tonight?" He asks.

"I met someone." I blurt out. His eyes widen in surprise.

"Is this someone a woman or a man?"

"Both, but the main focus is on the woman. Last Wednesday my family and I were invited by the vampire Sheriff of Area Four." I tell him.

"You've met with vampires?" Flynn asks flabbergasted.

"That we did. Elena felt the need to invite herself and she wasn't pleased to hear from the Sheriff that he had no clue to who she is. We were there for about two hours when his Maker came in."

"Maker?" He interrupted me.

"Well, she isn't really his Maker, but she fostered him. I don't know what I'm allowed to tell and what not. Let's leave it at that. Anastasia is a Goddess-like vampire. She's beautiful, dark hair, deep blue eyes and…." I trail off when I hear Flynn choking on air.

"Do you see her as a sub?" He asks after taking some deep breaths.

"No! Absolutely not! She does fill the description I normally have, but she's not like that." I can't even imagine her in any kind of submissive position.

"Have you seen her since?"

"Yes, we had more questions and she was so kind to come by my parent's house to answer them. Well, the ones she wanted to answer, but we were once again interrupted by Elena coming by unannounced." I growl and feel irritated once more. "She's trying to get me to take another sub, but I don't feel the need. I threatened her today and I hope it will work.

Flynn looks at me with surprise written all over his face. He's so used to me defending her, that this is a complete turnabout.

"You threatened her?" He asks.

"I told her if she keeps bugging me I will pull my backing. In the last two days I've done a lot of thinking and I don't think I like what I see." I tell him honestly.

"I call that progress, Christian."

"I'm not sure what it is, but I like the path I'm taking right now." I smirk as Anastasia floats by in my mind's eye. Just another hour and I will see her again.

"Our time is up for today. Do you want to make another appointment?"

I shake my head, stand up and walk out the door after bidding him good night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Mr. Grey?" Taylor practically snarls. I look up from the papers I was reading and see Elena standing there in my parking garage with a dark haired girl.

I storm out of the car once it's parked and get in Elena's face. "What the **FUCK** are you doing here? I've told you not to long ago that I don't want or need anyone and yet you have the nerve to come here."

"Christian! This is Lydia, the one I've told you about and you are going to listen to me right now. This behavior is out of line and I don't accept it." Elena snarls back. The girl has her eyes glued on the ground like a good sub.

"Good evening, Christian." The smooth voice of Anastasia rings through the garage. I turn around and see her make her way over to us.

"Ana, thank you for coming." I smile at her.

"What is that hussy doing here, Christian?" Elena barks.

"I'm invited and you once again are not. You need to watch how you speak to me, **little girl**. I have no qualms of draining you dry." The fury is rolling off of Ana in maddening waves. I hear the click of her fangs going down.

"Are you threatening me? I will go to the police and report you." Elena says smugly. "I have business to discuss with Christian. You can leave now."

"I clearly heard him say he doesn't want you here. I was waiting in the lobby when I heard him." Ana stares coldly back at her. "And do you really think you can stop me?"

"Christian, I demand that you send this freak away. You wouldn't be anything without me and you will listen." Elena tells me. I feel like my life is about to crumble to pieces. Ana is looking at me with confusion and I can't meet her eyes.

"Change of plans." Ana begins. _God no! Please don't leave me._ "Elena, look at me!" Elena looks in a daze as soon as she meets Ana's eyes. "You will not bother Christian this weekend again. You were never here and you will never come back to Escala again. You take the girl with you and forget what has happened." Ana takes a deep breath and turns to the girl. "Girl, look at me! You will not remember coming here. You are going to a cinema and watch a movie. You will forget everything about Mister Grey." The girl nods numbly and walks out of the garage and is gone within seconds.

Elena gets in her car and drives of still in a daze.

"What the hell was that?" I ask Ana.

"First you have to explain to me what that woman was talking about." She states.

I begin to panic, I've never talked about it except with Flynn. Taylor and Mrs. Jones don't even know how disturbed I truly am. Even though I'm panicking I extend the invitation to my penthouse. We enter the elevator together and I punch in the code. As soon as the doors close an electric feeling is coming over me. Ana is staring straight ahead and I watch her out of the corner of my eyes.

I sigh in relieve once the doors open to my penthouse and step out. In my haste almost tripping over my own two feet.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey." Mrs. Jones greets me and then stops short when she sees Ana behind me. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were bringing a guest. I've only made dinner for one. I can whip something up."

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary. Miss Steele doesn't require human food." I tell her. "Mrs. Jones, I would like you to meet Anastasia Steele. Anastasia this is Gail Jones, my housekeeper."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Steele." Mrs. Jones says as soon as she was able to speak again.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Jones." Ana nods.

"Would you like your dinner now, Mr. Grey?"

"Yes please. Can you serve it in my office?" I say to her and then turn to Ana. "I'm going to change, feel free to look around." She once again nods and wanders to the floor-to-ceiling windows.

I quickly pull of my suit and change into jeans and a T-shirt. I forego shoes and walk barefoot back to my living room. Only problem is that Ana isn't there anymore. I twist around and see Mrs. Jones nod towards my office. I stand in the door opening watching Ana looking at the paintings hanging on one of the walls.

"Impressive artworks you have here." She says without turning around. "You should eat your dinner before it gets cold."

I go sit in my chair, lifting my fork and smelling my favorite Mac and Cheese. I hate wasting food and I force myself to eat it all, even though I feel slightly nauseous because of the conversation that lays ahead of me.

The moment I lay my fork down and push away my empty plate, Ana's focus is on me. She has been quiet for the entire time and hasn't moved an inch.

"I don't know where to start." I tell her.

"It helps to begin at the start." She says kindly.

"My mother was a crack-whore. She had me when she was just a teenager." I begin and then mentally slap myself. Ana was also a teenager when she had children. "I don't know who my father is. We lived in a tiny apartment in Detroit. It was filthy and we barely had anything to eat. My mother's pimp used me as an ashtray to control her. I tried to hide, but he always found me. One day, when I was four she didn't wake up. I was beside her for a couple of days before we were found by a neighbor. She called the police and they took my mother and I away. I was send to the hospital where I met Grace. I went ballistic when some nurse tried to touch my chest and back. The cigarette burns were infected and she only wanted to clean them, but I couldn't bear being touched there. Still can't." I take a deep breath and a sip of the wine Mrs. Jones had offered. "Grace told the nurse to take care of other patients and that she would take care of me. She approached me with a tender smile and explained everything that needed to be done. She let me clean my wounds by holding my hand and telling me what to do and what everything was. From the washcloth to the anti-sceptic. To this day Grace is my angel. She and her husband adopted me soon after. When I came to live with them Elliot was already there. He was loud and obnoxious." I chuckle under my breath.

I hear Ana laugh quietly, I look up and see some understanding shining in her eyes. She gives me a nod to continue my story.

"For the next two years I didn't speak. I was afraid that if I spoke I would be send away I guess. Then my parents took in a baby. Mia was sickly as an infant and she was adopted by Grace and Carrick without a doubt. It was the first time I spoke again when I said her name. The shock on the faces of my parents was incredible. I always felt like an outsider in the family. I couldn't be touched and I didn't talk. The only touch I can tolerate somewhat is Mia's. She can hug me, but it still takes every strength I have in me not to throw her off." I take another sip and breath before continuing "When I became a teenager my anger and touch-issues gotten worse. Especially counting in the factor of raging hormones I was out of control. Whenever someone touched my back or chest I would go ballistic again. I got expelled from three schools before my parents decided I needed some form of punishment." I go silent again, not knowing how to continue.

I stand up and walk towards the window to look out over the city. In the mirroring of the glass I see Ana coming to stand beside me. I turn to her and see her scrutinize me. I heave in a deep breath and letting it go slowly.

"My parents arranged for me to clear rubble from the yard at Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln's house. I went there and got to work. Elena was always watching me and in that time I thought she was hot. She was in her thirties and good looking. One day she came to me and gave me glass of lemonade. I told her that it was about time and she slapped me hard across the face. I was in shock, but before I could retaliate she kissed me." I hang my head in shame.

"How old were you?" Ana asks softly.

"Fifteen." I hear a deep, low growl somewhere behind me. "She told me she could help me with my issues and she took me inside to her dungeon. Elena is a Dominatrix and she explained the lifestyle to me. First I thought it would be me tying her up, but it was the other way around. I've been her submissive for a couple of years, but I wanted to learn to be a Dominant." I turn away from the windows and to Ana. I can't meet her eyes and my gaze falls upon a point just behind her.

"Elena also gave me my starter money for GEH. We had an affair for six years when she arranged the first sub for me. I have had fifteen in total. All with a Non-Disclosure Agreement and a contract." I finish my story.

"Let me get this straight." Ana says suddenly "She took advantage of a hormonal, out of control fifteen year old boy?"

"No, I wanted it. I even craved it. I need control over every aspect of my life and she helped me with that." I tell her.

"She molested you. You weren't in the right space of mind when she descended on you." She snarls.

"You are one to talk. You were married with children at that age." I'm getting angry with her.

"You clearly can't think straight. That was a completely different time and age. The life expectancy was no older then thirty-five at that time. You say Elena helped you. What is this help she provided for you?"

"Control! She provided my need for control." I growl.

"Control you say? And what is it that you control?" Her questions make me ponder.

"Control over my emporium and the subs."

"Control over your business perhaps, but not over your subs." She tells me.

"Of course I have control over them." I say.

"You just told me Elena picks them out for you and if I have to go by how she acted at the beginning of this evening, she still controls you. She finds them for you and she tells you when and where. You still have issues and if I'm correct you have a charlatan of a psychologist."

 _Fuck me! She's right._

"She helped me." I say again as if that makes it true.

"I think you are her milk cow. From what I've learned about you these past days you are her business partner and you pump money in her salons. Which are conveniently called Esclava, Spanish for slave. With some bullshit slogan as to women being a slave to beauty." She says. "Do your parents know?"

"Of course not. Why would I tell them that?" I ask her.

"You hardly have contact with them I think. What else has this so called friend told you?"

"It's better to have limited contact with them. Love is for fools." I parrot Elena.

"Who told you that? Love comes in all shapes and sizes."

"There is control and nothing else." I say.

"You know people like Elena Lincoln are pedophiles. Do you know how they work?" Ana asks me.

"First of, Elena helped me. She's not a pedophile. And it is known how that kind of people work."

"Let me tell you what I see and hear when you talk about this." She says "You were fifteen years old when this started. You told me you were out of control. Probably drinking and brawling if I go by your story. As punishment you were to clear rubble at her house and out of nowhere she slaps you and kisses you. Am I correct?"

I nod at her way of putting it in a nutshell.

"I also heard that she is the best friend of your mother. It's safe to say they talked about you and she knows everything about you. Your insecurities and all. What pedophiles do is grooming their victim. Call it brainwashing if you prefer that. You, Christian were groomed into believing that you have control, but all the while Elena is the one with all the power. Love isn't for fools, but she put her feelers out to have even more control over you. You don't talk to your parents because she told you they wouldn't understand you. From what I've heard and seen that's not the case. They love you unconditionally and would do anything to have some kind of relationship with you." Ana turns to the window. "You say Grace is your saving angel, but you repay her with nothing. You do know that being haphephobic is all between your ears? Your body has long since healed, but your mind hasn't."

I can only gape at her. The longer I think about it, the more I become convinced she's right.

"Christian, you've been groomed to be the perfect pet and you don't even know it. I believe this is the first time you stood up for yourself and she didn't take to kindly to that. She tried to force you to take on another sub even though you've told her no. Am I right?"

"Yes, you're right. I don't want another sub. It's been months since the last one and since that she's been pushing me to contract another." I say.

"I think you should tell your family. I know you have concerns about the telepaths that are coming here. They are very good at keeping secrets. They hold so many, but only speak up if it endangers them or people they care about." She explains to me.

"I don't know where to start telling my parents about this. They will disown me." I say.

"Why would they do that? They love you even though you think love is for fools and if I'm correct you love them too." She tells me "And I think I made a promise to tell you what I did in the garage."

"You did." I say hesitantly.

"I glamoured them. I know humans tell us it's illegal, but like I said before we are on top of the food chain and nobody tells me what to do. Unless you're my Maker you can't tell me what to do. They won't even know they're under a glamour." She says proudly.

I can't do anything but gape at her again. I seem to do that a lot around her.

"Shut your mouth or you will catch flies." A giggle is accompanied with her chastising.

"How do you know I have a therapist?" The thought just occurred to me.

"I have my ways and I have very good hearing. I think I passed the building you were in." she shrugs.

"I think I should talk to Grace and Carrick, but not tonight. I'm tired and I have a lot to contemplate."

"I shall leave you to it and you have my number if you want to talk. For what it's worth, the papers I've send you are inconclusive about keeping telepaths out of your head. They are just theories and the only thing that comes close is having a song go through your mind on a loop. I surely hope Gawain isn't coming here. As I said he's a nosy fucker and likes to stick it in other people's business." Ana laughs.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the night?" I ask her. I'm very curious to how she spends her nights.

Ana looks at me with surprise and thoughtfulness. I'm almost sure she isn't going to answer me and I'm also not sure I want to know the answer.

"To be blunt I'm going to find someone to fuck and feed from. I haven't had any of that the last two nights."

My jaw drops and I can't find any words for that answer. I feel anger rising in me and the green monster called jealousy is joining the party.

"You're going to do what now?" I bark. Wrong thing to do probably, but at this point I don't give a fuck.

"No need for that tone towards me, Christian. What's it to you anyway?" She snarls at me. "I'm not one of your subs. If anything it would be the other way around. We vampires do keep pets. Well most of us do. And what do you know? Pets are for fucking and feeding. Nothing else."

That puts me in my place big time. I have nothing to say about what she does or who she does it with.

"Or are you offering?" She says with a sly smirk.

I look at her, the window, the clock and back at her again. I'm at a loss for words and it pisses me off. I never lose my words or my head and she barges in my life and everything is tilted.

"I'm nobody's pet!" I spit out.

"Never said you would be. I was talking about a fuck and feeding. I don't think you are pet material." She says casually.

"Perhaps I am offering you." My voice sounds husky in my ears and she steps in my personal space. Not yet touching, but so close a piece of paper would have trouble to come between us. Every breath I take brushes my chest against her perfect breasts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the wonderful response I get for this story. As I've told you before, it's my first story ever and I'm blown away by the positive feedback I get. I hope the length of the chapters are better now. Lemons are here! I'm working on chapter 11 now so it may take a day or two before I post again.**

Chapter 10

Our staring match is ended when Taylor burst into my office. I scowl at him, but I'm alarmed when I see his face.

"Sir, we have to leave immediately. There is a fire on the twelfth floor. It's spreading quickly." Taylor manages to get out.

I run quickly to my bedroom, put on some sneakers and back to the office.

"Who else is in the penthouse?" Ana asks.

"You two, Gail and I, ma'am." He says.

"Go stand on the balcony. There isn't time to go down with the elevator. The fire has reached the shaft already." She tells us.

"How does it help to got to the balcony?" I ask in a panic.

"I'm going to fly you down." She says as she walks out of my office and is followed by stupefied personnel and me.

She grabs Mrs. Jones before we reach the balcony and is over the ledge in no time. I hear Mrs. Jones scream. Taylor and I look over the fence to see what's happening. We see flames bursting out of the building and hear a lot of screaming. When I look up Taylor is gone. I'm feeling a massive panic-attack rising, but before it takes root I'm grabbed from behind and am in the air.

It scares the shit out of me and exhilarates me at the same time. I'm on the ground next to an equally stunned Mrs. Jones and Taylor. Anastasia is standing in front of us with a huge grin on her face.

"You, Mr. Grey, are a lot of trouble." She laughs. "Come with me. I'll take you to wherever you want."

There are enough firetrucks for me to think the entire city has come to put out the fire. Roadblocks are keeping people from entering the premises.

"You all should call people who are important to you, but please refrain from telling them how you got out." Ana tells us. We all pull out our phones and start dialing.

We stop next to a huge pickup truck. Ana gets the keys out of her purse and ushers us in. I take the passenger seat, Taylor and Mrs. Jones clamber in the backseat.

"Christian? Is that you?" I hear my mother's panicked voice.

"We are okay mom. We got out just in time and from the looks of it the fire isn't spreading anymore." I tell her as calmly as possible.

"Oh thank God! Where are you now?" She asks.

"We're in the car with Anastasia." This earns me a scowl from Ana. "We haven't talked about where we are going yet."

"Let me know if there is anything I can do. I'm at the hospital working the nightshift, but I will call your father to let him know you're okay." And with that she hangs up on me.

I hear the same conversations come from the backseat and I turn to Ana to talk about what to do next.

"Ma'am," Taylor begins, but back pedals when Ana glares at him "I mean Ana, can you take Gail and I to our home?"

"Just give me the address." She smiles. Taylor goes and does just that. "Buckle up!"

We are on the road and halfway there at neck breaking speed. We, the humans, are hanging on for dear life.

"Um Ana?" I ask hesitantly. She looks straight at me and it freaks me out. " **WATCH THE ROAD!** Could you perhaps go a bit slower?"

Ana rolls her eyes, but fortunately she looks at where she's going again and slowing down a bit.

"Calm the fuck down, Grey! I've been driving cars since they developed them. I've never been in an accident and I have perfect control over it." She snarls at me. There's that word again, 'control'.

"Just don't forget that we're human. Well, mostly." I mumble the last words too low for the other passengers to hear. Who are laughing their asses off, by the way. I scowl at them and they are doing their best to reign it in, but I crack up myself.

In half the time then it normally takes we're at the house Taylor and Mrs. Jones own. They get out and thank Ana for saving them. She just shrugs like it's everyday business.

"And where am I taking you?" Ana asks me with a tiny smile.

 _Is it hot in here? Why did that sound double layered? Or is it just me?_

"Wherever you want?" Is that my voice? It sounds so breathless.

"Would you like to come to my house?"

I can only nod, because I don't trust my voice right now. Also I have the idea my verbal filter is broken. I can only imagine what will come out of my mouth if I try to speak.

She turns the car around expertly and drives towards Bellevue. We don't utter a word the whole way there, but the tension could be cut with a knife. The same electrifying feeling as in the elevator earlier is palpable in the small space between us.

Two huge burly men are at the gate peering into the car, giving a nod when they notice Ana. The gate opens to a long driveway. Trees are obstructing the view on the house. When we take the last turn my eyes widen and she manages to let me drop my jaw **again**.

It looks like a castle. On every corner is a tower with battlements connecting them. The huge front door opens and another huge man comes running out. He stops in his tracks when he sees me exiting the truck.

"Your Lordship." He greets with a gravelly voice.

"Jarod." Ana nods at him.

"Couldn't you answer your phone? Tyson and Andreas have been trying to reach you as soon as they heard the building you were in was on fire." Jarod scolds her.

Ana sheepishly goes through her purse and fishes her phone out.

"Note to self: Plug the fucking phone in!" She snarls at herself.

Jarod starts laughing and takes everyone around with him.

"It's always the same with you vampires. You've been around long enough to know how it works, Ana." He says to her.

"Shouldn't you be lurking on the rooftops, Shifter?" She fires back.

I look more closely at him, but he doesn't look different from any other human I know. Then again I'm not 100% human apparently. He actually shifts into a raven and flies up to the battlements. Screeching as he goes.

"You have a castle." I breathe.

"It's Andreas' his castle, but I stay here most of the time when I'm in America. He seldom uses it, because the territory isn't as big as they are in the Old World." Ana explains while walking to the door. "If you'll excuse me for a moment. I need to appease my Maker and Child. Feel free to look around for a bit."

I don't get the opportunity to say something back, because she vanished behind a door that's connected to the Great Hall? I have no idea what to call it. High ceilings with dark wooden beams, open space with doors leading to God knows what, a large round table in the center with a giant bouquet wild flowers. Tapestries adorn the stone walls making it feel like you step into the middle ages.

Beneath the tapestries they placed benches with deep red pillows and torches between them. I'm wandering from wall to wall scrutinizing every thread.

"They are originals coming from the castle Andreas lived in." I jump and spin around to see Ana standing a few feet away.

"Can you make some noise next time?" I ask her.

"It's not in my nature to make a noise when I'm walking around. I can try." She says with a sexy smirk. Taking a step and deliberately stomping towards me. "That better?" She breathes when she's right in front of me.

I nod having lost my voice somewhere between her first and last step. _My God! Can you be anymore pathetic? You are a well-spoken man, a CEO of a multi-billion dollar business, a Dominant. Stop acting like a pussy and man the fuck up!_

I clear my throat and open my mouth several times, but no words are coming out. Once again I'm struck dumb and mentally slap myself and a kick in the ass to make it complete.

"I shall give you a tour. Perhaps you find something to speak about." She giggles slightly under her breath. Finding my new found mutism hilarious apparently.

We take the first door on the right and enter a large living room. I notice how thick the walls are and can't help but wonder if there are secret passage-ways throughout the castle. Since I haven't found my voice back yet, I can't ask. _How embarrassing, Grey!_

There is a huge fireplace with comfortable two dark leather chairs in front of it with an antique side-table in between the chairs. On the opposite side of the room is a large L-shaped couch with the same deep red fabric as the benches in the entrée. A coffee table in front of it is standing on an old looking rug and two of the same chairs that are in front of the fireplace.

Tall windows are draped with heavy deep red velvet curtains. Since it's dark outside I can't see what's beyond the windows.

Paintings and sculptures are scattered around the room. Again torches are place strategically across the walls. The interior is very warm and welcoming, whereas my penthouse is cold and empty looking with those white walls and furniture.

We walk from room to room and every single one of them is filled with warm colors and priceless art pieces. I finally found my voice again and we are chatting about everything and anything. I feel like we are truly getting to know each other, which is foreign feeling for me. I've never taken the time to get to know anyone.

"Does this castle have a dungeon?" I blurt out "I feel like it has to have one."

Ana looks at me and mischief is written all over her face. She takes my hand in her cold one and takes me to tapestry that hides a staircase leading down.

"What's with all those torches? They are all over the place." I ask.

"That stems from the time that there wasn't any electricity. Andreas wanted to keep it as authentic as possible and replaced the real ones with ones that are working on electricity. He was very adamant on that." She explains.

We're on the bottom step and lights are turning on automatically revealing a wine cellar. I could get lost in here. It's like a maze with very old bottles of wine.

"You can't drink any of this. Why do you have such a vast collection?"

"Even though we can't enjoy it, we do entertain here. We have parties with humans and they like to drink." Ana tells me. A stab of jealousy goes through me again at the thought of her entertaining other man. Perhaps even women.

"Speaking of parties, would you like to accompany me to the Coping Together next Saturday?" I finally breathe out.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she asks. _Fuck! Am I? I think I am. Will you quit these inner dialogues, Grey!_

"Um… Yes, I am." I manage to get out.

"I'll think about it." She says. "Sunday I'm traveling to Washington DC to see my Child and I return on Thursday."

At least she is considering it. I've never asked a woman out on a date before. I'll probably never will do it again. It's nerve-wracking.

I'm lost in thoughts and when I look up Ana is walking to the other side of the cellar. I take long strides to catch up with her and follow her through the maze filled with wine and cognac.

She leads us to double doors at the end of the maze and when she opens them it reveals an indoor swimming pool. I suddenly feel the need to pick her up and throw her in. I would love to see her wet. Not only from the water and I feel my pants getting tighter. The electric tingles are floating around us again and trailing up and down my body.

"Care for a swim?" Ana's voice sounds sultry and seductive. It shoots lightning bolts of desire through me.

"I didn't bring swimming trunks with me." I say hoarsely.

"Clothes are optional." She looks me straight in the eyes and I get lost in the depth of those deep blue oceans. A crooked smile with a display of fangs is adorning her gorgeous face. I know that the fangs should be off-putting, but they are fucking sexy.

My hand moves on its own accord towards her shoulder to push her hair over it. It lingers at the side of her neck and trail up to her cool cheek. Ana leans in a bit and a low growl is rumbling through her chest. Her nostrils flare and her pupils dilate as she catches a whiff of my scent I think.

Ana's upper lip curls up, she grabs my wrist and pulls my arm away. I'm shocked with the force behind it, but it doesn't hurt to bad. I look up at her and see that she's moved a few feet away breathing harshly.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask and even to my ears my voice sounds small.

"No, your scent caught me off guard. When I mentioned chocolate the other day you were practically drooling." She laughs "Your scent is sweet to me." She's already coming closer again.

"Well, I do love chocolate cake. If I had my way I would have it every day. I would be fat though." I chuckle.

"I think that's a lie. If anything you keep a strict training schedule." Ana giggles. The sound reverberates through me. "Speaking about exercising…" She leaves the blanks open for me to fill in.

I get closer to her and grab her hands to pull her to me. I can only do it because she allows me to. I know for sure that she is stronger than I am and she always will be. After everything she explained to us, that stood out.

"Can you tell me exactly what the no go areas are?" Ana asks "I don't want to cause you unnecessary pain."

There is only one way to tell and that's to show her. I pull away and lift off my shirt. I have never felt as exposed as I do now. She knows my past, she knows my issues, but the only thing she doesn't know is why I always have a thing for brown haired women. If she learns that she'll probably drain me dry.

With her excellent eyesight she notices the scars immediately and she reaches out. I flinch away, but she just grabs hold of my arm with her other hand. Gentle fingers trace the scars and the only thing that I feel are tingles. _It tingles? The fuck?_

I start feeling dizzy and come to the conclusion that I once again forgot to breathe. _Note to self: You are not a vampire, Grey. You are a human being who needs oxygen._

I watch in awe as Ana circles around me and touches the scars on my back with the same gentleness. I grab her, pull her to my front and smash my lips on hers. I've lost all control and I can't give a flying fuck about it. I wrap one arm around her tiny waist and the other around her neck with my hand grabbing her hair to get a better angle. I feel her fang prick my bottom lip and she growls loudly as she starts sucking on it. My libido is reaching a whole new level and I grind my hard on against her stomach.

I wedge a hand between us, with some difficulty I might add, to start unbuttoning her silk shirt. Ana's hands are busy with the buckle of my belt and grazes my length frequently. It causes me to buck against her every time. I finally have all the buttons undone and shove it off of her. I trail my lips over her jaw towards the side of her neck. Her head falls back and a purring sound is heard. It distracts me from the path I was taken and lift my head to look at her. Her eyes have a predatory glint in them, but it doesn't frighten me. It probably should, but it just makes me feel even hotter.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you?" I'm panting, my breathing is labored and my blood continues to pump south. Every part she touches is on fire and my pants are in shreds on the floor being clawed off by her. I kick off my shoes and toe my socks off with some difficulty.

"About as much as I want you." Ana breathes.

She jumps in my arms, wrapping her legs tightly around my hips and her hands pulling gently at my hair. Her nails are scraping my scalp and my eyes roll in the back of my head. My hands cup her firm ass and I detest the fact that she's still wearing her pants.

I reach up to unclasp her bra since it's the only piece of clothing I can get my hands on right now. Her hands are gliding down my back, into my boxer-briefs and gripping my ass. I pull my mouth away from hers for much needed air and Ana is placing kisses along my jawline to my neck. Her fangs are slightly scraping over my skin. Goosebumps break out all over my body.

"You have still too much clothing on." Panting like I've ran a marathon I breathe the words out. Good thing her hearing is so good, because I can barely hear what I'm saying.

Ana lets go of the tight grip she has on my hips and her legs brush along mine till she's standing on her own two feet again. I want to yank her back, but that would forfeit the purpose.

She reaches for the button of her pants, but I slap her hand away. She scowls at me and I raise an eyebrow at her. One tug, a zip and matching panties are seen. I hadn't paid any attention to the bra until now. They are the same color blue as her eyes and made of lace. I push her pants down when she discards the pumps she was wearing.

Ana's smooth, yet cool to the touch skin is very pale, but I've come to understand that it's only natural for vampires to be pale. I pull her against me, the coolness of her skin is in a stark contrast to my overheated body. My lips descent onto hers again while she's walking backwards with me following her.

Around the pool there are several comfortable sunbeds and we are approaching the first one at a fast pace. The back of her knees hit the end of the bed and she lets herself fall down on it, pulling me with her. For such a petite woman she's exceptionally strong. Her legs wrap around my waist again and her sex is brushing against my painfully hard cock. I grind into her and am rewarded by a mixture of a growl and moan.

I scatter kisses along her collarbone to the valley between her perfect breasts. One hand takes hold of a beautiful mound and I glide the other along her side to grip her thigh. Ana's back arches off of the sunbed when I pinch her pebbled nipple. Pushing her breast deeper in my hand and I feel the moisture between her legs increase and damping the two fabrics that are still on our bodies.

She hooks her fingers in my boxer-briefs, tugging it as far as possible down. My impatient ones rip the lace right off her body, while I struggle to get mine off of me. One of her cool hands wedges between us and wraps around my hot throbbing cock, stroking with almost laziness. I lift myself a little bit to get to her center. My fingers glide over her clit, making her twitch in the process of sliding through her wet folds.

When I insert a finger inside of her, her grip on me tightens and the throbbing is getting worse. Ana is as ready as I am, I pull my hand and hers away in the process and take hold of her hips as I place the tip of my cock at the entrance of her pussy. She puts her hands on my ass to pull me closer to her. I slide into her with ease, her coolness helps me not to shoot my load immediately.

"Fuck Ana!" I groan "So tight." Her inner walls are clamping down around me even more.

"You feel so fucking good." Ana growls between her fangs. "Now fuck me until we're glued together by sweat and cum."

 _FUCK! Never talked dirty while having sex! It's fucking hot!_

I start to move slow at first, grabbing her under her knees and pulling her legs up around my waist. Every stroke makes me go deeper inside of her and her low growls, sighs and moans are making me even harder inside her.

I have no clue how she did it, but without falling off of the sunbed she twisted us around. She's riding me deep and hard. _If this is what vanilla sex is like? Where can I fucking get more?_

I feel my cock swelling deep inside her, I sit up, grab her face and kiss her with abandon. I keep thrusting up hard, wedging a hand between us and pinching her clit. Ana pulls away and places her mouth over my artery in the side of my neck. At the moment I feel her walls clamping down hard on me, her fangs pierce through my skin. As soon as I feel that, I cum violently. The only reason I'm still sitting straight up is because she's holding me up. My thrusts are erratic and she keeps pushing down on me. Riding out our orgasms together. Her tongue softly brushes over the fang marks, but I'm too out of it to give a fuck.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It takes some time to come to my senses again. The first thing I noticed is that, even though my cock is limp now, it's still inside her and I have her sprawled out over my chest. I marvel in the fact that her touch doesn't hurt. Tingles are shooting through me again, but I ignore them and just enjoy the closeness I feel with this gorgeous creature in my arms.

"Ana?" I give her a light squeeze, but she's utterly still. "Anastasia?" No reaction whatsoever.

I give her a tap on the ass, but still no movement. I'm getting worried, but before I can panic she rouses out of whatever state she was in. She lifts her head off of my chest and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Where'd you go?" I ask her. She looks confused for a second.

"You were so peaceful that I went into downtime." She says. Now it's my turn to be confused. She notices it directly and starts to explain. "Where you humans take naps, vampires have downtime. We can still hear and follow everything, but we pull ourselves into our own mind."

"There is something wrong with this picture." Ana states suddenly.

"What's wrong? From my point of view everything is perfect." I grin at her.

"Well, for instance," She lifts her hips and I finally slide completely out of her. "we're not glued together. I thought I said that I want you to fuck me until we're glued together by sweat and cum." She smirks cockily at me.

At the sight of that sinful smirk my cock stands at attention within a second. Her laugh has me chuckling along with her. She stands up and pulls me with her. She lets go of my hand and dives into the pool. I jump in right after her. When I come up for air I look around for her, but can't find her. _Where the fuck did she go?_

I stand to my neck in the water with a raging hard on and she's not here anymore

Suddenly something ghosts against my calves, I spin around and look down to see a smirking Ana on the bottom of the pool. I do my best to glare at her, but with the mischief that shines out of her eyes it's hard to keep a straight face. She finally floats, there is no other word for it, to the surface.

Ana circles my hips, taking my cock in her hand and running her tongue over the slit in the head. I nearly lose my legs, I feel weak in the knees suddenly. Her other hand fondle my balls at the same time her lips wrap around me. _Fuck! That feels divine._ Bit by bit she takes me deeper. First her hand is wrapped around the base, but before I know it her nose touches my happy trail because she's deep throating me. She swallows me whole without hesitation. Her fangs are scraping alongside my cock and it shoots electric pulses through my entire system.

Ana's tongue swirls around the head before they leave me entirely. She's nibbling my thighs and I feel her fangs nick me here and there. It doesn't hurt at all, if anything it elevates the desire I have for her. She kisses, nibbles and licks her way up my body until she resurfaces.

I don't know how long she's been under the water, but it's a very good thing she doesn't need to breathe.

"Christian." Ana growls and it sends thrills through me.

I lift her up, half swim-half walk her to the edge of the pool and put her on it. I'm face to face with the spot I haven't had the pleasure to taste just yet. I'm surprised to find it bare and I ask her about. She mumbles something about threading it just before she was turned. Embarrassment is actually rolling off of her and I decide I don't want to know anymore. I have better things to do than questioning her.

I nudge her legs wider apart and see the swollen folds and engorged clit. I move my head forwards and wrap my lips around her clit. A soft sigh falls from her lips and it encourages me to continue this way. I flatten my tongue to get a wider range, starting at the opening of her pussy and go upwards. Ana lifts her hips to get better friction and I plunge two fingers inside her. All the while sucking, biting and licking her clit. My breathing becomes more labored with the need to fill her with my throbbing cock.

I curl my fingers and if I go by the sounds she's making, I know I've found her g-spot. I set a steady pace rubbing her the right way and have her edging. It's only fair, because she drives me insane with need.

Ana grabs me under my armpits and lifts me out of the water. _So bizarre. It should be impossible. Quit your inner rambling, Grey!_

Her mouth latches onto mine and all thoughts fly out of my mind. I bend my knees to get a hold of her thighs and pull her up and around me. I find a pillar that I trap her against with my body and plunge my cock straight in her wet pussy. When I fill her all the way, we both still and stare into each other's eyes. I see something shift in hers and I know something has changed within me.

"What's the hold up, Christian?" She whispers softly.

"Not one fucking thing." I say, but we both know it's a lie. I can't explain what has changed, but we both know that it's here and it will not go away.

I slowly pull out of her and gently thrust back in setting a steady, rhythmic pace. One arm is wrapped under her bottom, my free hand is caressing everything it can reach. My mouth latches onto one of her nipples and softly biting it. She shudders in my arms so I do it again and again.

"Just fucking **bite me**!" Ana exclaims harshly. I bite as hard as I can, breaking skin and her sweet tasting blood fills my mouth. _Sweet?_ I swallow a mouthful and the wound I've created has already healed up without a trace.

Ana growls fiercely, yanks almost painfully at my hair and buries her fangs in my neck. Her pussy has a death-grip on my cock, she shudders and I convulse deep inside of her. Thrusting through our orgasms and losing my legs for real this time. We slide to the floor still connected to each other.

I wake up and it takes some time to figure out where the fuck I am. The stone walls, the dark wooden furniture, more tapestries and the heavy red velvet curtains in my line of vision trigger the memories of last night. I remember us stumbling into this room. _Okay! Okay! I was the only one stumbling. No stumbling for Miss Anastasia-I'm-FUCKING-perfect-Steele! Fuck my life!_ Her wish came true. I was a sweaty mess and we were both covered in cum before I succumbed to the exhaustion.

The room smell like the heavy sex that was performed here by us. I look beside me, but Ana has vanished. Vaguely I remember her saying something about a resting place. I have no fucking clue what she meant or where it is.

I slowly get up and out of bed wrapping a sheet around my waist, coming to the conclusion that I don't have any clothes here. My pants were ripped to shreds by Ana and my shirt was lost before that. I don't even have my boxer-briefs. My eye falls on the dresser and I see a T-shirt and jeans laying on top of it. Next to it was my phone on a charger and a folded piece of paper with my name in a beautiful handwriting. I pick it up and read:

 ** _Dear Christian,_**

 ** _I hope you slept well. I left you with just enough time before sunrise to die in my resting place._**

 ** _I have Jarod pick you up some clothes, because your clothes were a bit worse for wear. You are free to wander around the premises as long as you don't mind the Shifters. They are most likely in animal form._**

 ** _Or if you want to leave just ask Jarod to take you anywhere you'd like._**

 ** _I'll make sure to charge my own phone and I will rise about two hours before sunset._**

 ** _Yours truly_**

 ** _Anastasia._**

I read her note several times and a huge grin splits my face in half. I pick up my BlackBerry and see that it's already two o'clock in the afternoon. My eyes almost fall out of their sockets. Not once in my life I have slept for so long in one go. I always have nightmares about the first four years of my life. For the first time ever I feel well rested and I can thank Ana for that.

Taking the clothes from the dresser I step into the bathroom attached to my room. The floors and walls are covered in a warm reddish marble, a huge bathtub in the center, a large shower-stall, a toilet and a washbasin. I look it over and I am in awe with the beauty of it.

I decide to step into the shower. Someone had taken care of putting shampoo and soap in it. I drop the sheet and go to stand under the stream. I quickly wash my hair and scrub myself clean. Drying myself of, wrapping a towel around my waist, I go in search for a toothbrush and razors. I find the toothbrush and paste in the cabinet above the washbasin, but no luck with razors.

I look in the mirror and see the stubble there. Normally, I'm very adamant about a clean-shaven jaw, but for the first time I can't give a fuck. It's like something has dislodged itself within me last night. I have a sense of freedom that I've never felt before. Another thing to thank Ana for.

I also notice that I don't have any fang marks. If I go on what I saw at Drake's club, it's normal to have them.

After dressing and finding my shoes in front of the dresser, I walk down the stairs in search for something to eat. I try my hardest to remember where the kitchen is and I'm so lost in my thoughts, I don't notice Jarod approaching me.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey." The gravelly voice of Jarod jolts me out of my thoughts.

"Good afternoon." I say with a nod. "Can you turn me in the right direction of the kitchen? For the life of me I can't remember where it is."

He makes a gesture with his hand to follow him and before I know it we're in a huge kitchen. A pretty woman is cleaning the surfaces, but looks up with a smile when she hears us entering.

"Mr. Grey, I would like you meet my wife Chelsea. Chelsea, this is Mr. Grey." Jarod introduces us. I decide to take a page out of Anastasias book.

"You may call me Christian. I get called Mr. Grey enough to fill ten lifetimes." I say with a chuckle.

"Very well. Can I get you anything to eat, Christian?" Chelsea asks me.

"Do you have some bread and fruit?"

"Coming right up. Take a seat." She says.

I take the time to really look around the kitchen. It gives of the feel of a medieval bustling one. A fireplace big enough to roast a pig and wooden workbenches. Once again I notice that my penthouse is as cold as my life is. I should say was. Ever since Anastasia Steele entered my life there is warmth.

I'm shaken out of my reverie when a plate with bread, lunch-meat, a bowl of fresh fruit and a cup of coffee is set in front of me. I smile up at Chelsea and thank her. Even if I didn't have issues with wasting food, I'm so hungry I clear everything that was given to me.

"Would you like more or something else?" Chelsea asks.

"No thank you. I've had enough." Standing up and clearing my own plate for a change.

The sun is shining through the windows and I really want to see the castle by daylight. I venture out of the front door and I'm once again amazed by the grandeur which the castle presents. It looks so authentic. Ana told me that it is an image of the castle Andreas lived in when he was still alive. The only thing that's different is that it has no courtyard.

The grounds surrounding the castle is covered with well-kept lawns. Winding seashell paths leading to the waterfront. There are even stables with priceless horses. The moment I leave the stables, I come eye to eye with a lion. I freeze in my tracks and stare at the huge animal. _A fucking lion! What the hell do I do now?_

I take a deep breath and watch as the lion looks at me for a while and then wanders off to the tree line. I sigh in relieve and come to the conclusion that I've enjoyed the outside enough for now.

My phone rings, but before I answer I look who it is. Don't want another scolding from Ana.

"Hello mom." I say.

"Christian, I've been trying to reach you all day! Where are you?" My mother's voice is lace with concern.

"I've just woken up about an hour ago and haven't really checked my phone." Which is strange for me, because I always check my phone when I wake up.

"You've been asleep for so long?" She knows all about my nightly terrors and the shock she's feeling is almost reaching through the line.

"Yes. I'm at Ana's place or should I say castle." I gloat.

"At Ana's?" Now she sounds completely flabbergasted "And did you say castle?"

"It's truly an amazing building and huge." I continue to tell her. "Priceless art is everywhere throughout the castle." I stop talking the moment I realize I'm gushing and rambling. I hear a weird chuffing noise behind me and as I turn I come face to face again with the lion. This time it seems to be grinning at me and it finally dawns on me that this is one of the shifters.

"Son, are you coming for family dinner tomorrow?" My mother asks.

"I will be there. Same time as always?" I hear the intake of breath on the other end of the line and I know she's surprised that I accept the invitation. Normally I would decline, but since my talk with Ana last night I want to make amends with my family and Ana will be going to Washington DC to see her Child.

"Yes Christian. I will see you tomorrow." And with that the call ends.

I walk towards the insanely grand library on the second floor. It is filled with priceless first editions dating back to handwritten books. There are special gloves to use for the fragile ones. I pick up a pair and reach for an interesting looking scroll. It's written in a language I have absolutely no knowledge of, but I'm still intrigued by the intricate shapes of the letters and drawings.

I'm so immerged in the scrolls and books that I don't notice the presence of another person until those slender arms wrap around me from behind.

"Can you even read it?" Ana whispers at me. Goosebumps spreading all over my body when her cool breath blows over my ear.

"I have no clue whatsoever." I whisper right back and turning around to face her. The turning up of the corners of her very kissable lips is the only hint that she's utterly amused by me. "I do find them fascinating though."

"Those scrolls are over a 1000 years old and the language has died a long time ago." She tells me. "Only the vampires who have been around long enough can read them. Scientist nowadays think they can read them and know what they say, but it's hilarious to see the many mistakes they make."

"Perhaps you can teach them." I smirk at her, wrapping my arms around her petite body. If I didn't know the strength she beholds, I would call her fragile.

"If you ever decide to watch the television you should try the History Channel. Vampires have been narrating some documentaries in the last year. So we do some teaching, but I will not make them any wiser." She laughs. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"No." I say as my stomach begins to rumble at the thought of food.

"Where would you like to eat? We can drive by your place so you can change into something else and get your own car." Ana suggests.

"I'll give the Mile High a call that we will be there at 8:30." I tell her and I finally take a good look at her. She's wearing the same type of dress she worn last Thursday, only this one is a dark blue with black accents. Platinum necklace with a blue diamond with matching bracelet and earrings. She looks stunning.

I reel her in for a kiss and she allows me to do it. Before it can get to heated again Ana pulls away. I'm already a panting mess, but follow her out of the castle and into a fucking Rolls Royce.

We have been driving in silence for a little while, the only talking was when I made reservations at my Club, before Ana started speaking.

"I've heard that you met Aidan." I look at her confused. "The lion that was patrolling. He thought your reaction to him was hilarious. He didn't waste any time to tell me all about it."

"He almost scared the crap out of me." I tell her.

"I know. I could feel your anxiousness."

"How is that even possible?" I stammer.

"You've taken quite a mouth full of my blood last night. That's also how I knew where to find you." Ana explains.

I don't know what to say to that and she doesn't push me for my thoughts. I like it that she knows exactly when to back off and when she can do or say something. She's absolutely no push-over, but she can be very gentle when she wants to.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We arrive at Escala in less time because of her insane driving. Taylor and Gail are just stepping out of their car when we pull up in one of the visitor's parking spots. Their mouths drop open at the sight of the car, if I wasn't sure I wore the same expression earlier I would laugh at them.

Sawyer comes out of the service-elevator and has the same stunned reaction. He's looking between Ana, the car and me. His jaw on the floor and can't seem to get a hold on himself quickly.

"Sawyer," I bark in my usual tone to get attention "I would like you to meet Miss Anastasia Steel, though she goes by Ana." I add as soon as I see her glaring at me. "Ana, this is Luke Sawyer my other CPO."

"Nice to meet you, Luke." She nods. It's something that I noticed before. Vampires don't seem to shake hands with anybody.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Steele." Sawyer says politely.

Ana growls softly which tends to startle my staff. They watch wide-eyed at me first and turn towards her with fear.

"Ana will do." She states.

I smile at her and start to pull her to the elevator. As soon as the doors close and I've punched in the code, the same vibes that I felt yesterday echo through the small space. I don't know who made the first move, but I have her trapped against the wall and her legs and arms wrapped tightly around me. Our mouths move in a flurry of lips, teeth and tongues against each other. Her heels dig into my ass, pushing my straining cock into her center.

I pull away long enough to disable the CCTV and push the stop button before I kiss the hell out of her. As much as she can, she wriggles her hands between us to undo the fly of my jeans and pulls out my hard as fuck cock. A groan so loud it should be embarrassing escapes me, but I can't give a flying fuck because it feels too good.

I slip my hands over her exposed thighs and under her the hem of her dress. When they come to her hips, I feel nothing but skin. I tear away from her mouth and see a sinful smirk adorning her beautiful face. Fangs are flashing behind her lips and it only turns me on more.

"Commando huh? Good thing you can't catch a cold." I growl into her ear and she actually shivers. "Can you feel how much I want to fuck you?"

Ana looks positively feral in this moment and gives a stiff nod. I circle my thumb over her clit, making her twitch. My cock is already searching for her inner coolness. She grabs the base moving slowly up to the head and pushing a finger over the slit in the tip. My head falls back and my eyes roll around in their sockets. _No one, I mean no one, has ever felt this good._

"Going commando is always a good plan if you want to fuck." She whispers seductively in my ear before taking the lobe between her teeth. I jerk my hips into her and she manages to line me up and take me inside of her in one fell swoop.

After a couple of thrusts, I can't help but feel like I can't go deep enough. I pull out of her, under some growling protests from Ana and turn her around. Since she's wearing very high heels I don't have to bend my knees too much. I widen my stance, pushing her legs together and slam back into her.

"Fuck! So fucking full!" She growls loudly. My hips snap against hers, I watch my cock coated with her juices disappear inside her over and over.

With one hand I grab her hip and the other dives under the dress. Fingers pinching and stroking her clit. Our movements become more erratic and I'm so fucking close.

Ana pushes back hard on me, one hand braced against the wall and her other grabs my hand that's holding her hip. I stumble a bit as she pulls my wrist to her mouth. I feel the fluttering of her walls and know she's about to cum. Her fangs pierce through the skin on my wrist and I cum hard with a roar of pleasure. I keep thrusting, riding out our orgasms and her fangs leave my wrist at the same time my sated cock leaves her pussy.

"Let's just hope all this cum doesn't ruin my dress." She grins and I can't help the chuckle that escapes me. I pull off my shirt, kneel before her and clean her up as well as I can. _Who would've thought that the great Christian Trevelyan-Grey would be kneeling again?_ _ **Don't**_ _think about that!_

I've already let the elevator go up again and before we know it the doors open up in the penthouse. We are a sweaty mess, well fine, I'm a sweaty mess, Ana is as cool as a cucumber and walking out into the living area. My staff is gaping at me for the state of undress for me and Ana's hair is the only clue of what we've been doing.

They blink in unison and excuse themselves mumbling unintelligent under their breath. Ana laughs out loud, which shocks them. I can tell that Sawyer has been filled in about her being a vampire, but they seem to have forgotten her hearing.

I take Ana to my bedroom, another first since my subs never stepped inside here, and pull her through the door of my bathroom. I help her out of her dress and take the remaining hairpins out of her hair. She piles her hair on top of her head and pushes the pins in, swiftly takes of her dress and steps into my shower. I'm left standing like a fool with my tongue hanging out. She's already lathering herself up with my soap and I finally get my wits about me, toeing of my shoes, pushing my jeans and boxers off and step in behind her.

My eyes follow the bubbles cascading over her delectable body and I can't help but staring at her. I quickly step under the water, picking up my body wash and starting to soap up. Ana is looking me up and down like I did not a minute ago. I feel myself harden and she gives me a wink before stepping out and drying herself of. She obviously uses vampire-speed, because she's dry and dressed within seconds.

I look at my wrist for a moment and again see no fang marks.

"Ana?" She turns away from the mirror and raises her eyebrow in question "How come I don't have any marks from your fangs?"

"I healed them. I pricked my tongue and spread a drop of my blood on them." She tells me.

"Why?" Curious why she would do that.

"As far as I'm concerned, you are not a fangbanger."

"What is a fangbanger?"

"Those are blood-whores. They are for fucking and feeding. We don't give a fuck about their appearance. They are good for those two things, but we don't keep them around."

I nod, trying my hardest to wrap my head around that. _Does this mean that whatever we are is more?_

I hurry through my shower and dry off in record time. A towel is wrapped around my hips as I walk into my closet. I just stand there with possibly the dumbest expression that has ever been on my face, but I have absolutely no idea what to wear. I have so many clothes and for the first time I'm at a loss in my closet.

Ana breezes past me and starts pulling out a dress-shirt that matches her dress, some black jeans and socks and she even picks out my shoes and a watch. In a daze I put it on and am about to button my jeans when it occurs to me that she 'forgot' an item. I turn to her and see a hint of a smile and she winks at me. I shake my head at her and pull her out of my bedroom to the elevator.

We arrive in our own cars, Taylor insisted on driving me and coming along. I think he's just curious about my relationship with Ana. Even though I don't even know what we are.

The valets are gaping at the Rolls Royce and ignore my car completely. It takes a few times clearing our throats to catch their attention. A long smooth leg comes out of the car and they are practically drooling when Ana finally emerges.

"If you think your life is precious, I don't want to see a single scratch on it." She warns them with a flash of her fangs. Her nose wrinkles in the cutest way and she glares at me when I chuckle.

The valets nod feverishly and very carefully one of them takes a seat and slowly closes the door. Driving at a snail's pace to avoid any injury to the car. Taking it to a free spot with two on open ones at each side. I know for sure that there will be no cars parked next to the Rolls.

"I think they peed their pants." I whisper to her.

"I know for sure the peed a little." Her tinkling laugh set me off.

Laughing we step into the elevator to get to the Mile High and the other passengers are watching us with interest. They all greet me by name and I give them a stiff nod.

"I don't hold on camera's." Ana says out of the blue. I see a young girl blushing and lowering her head in shame.

"You're a vampire!" An older man says, scurrying into the farthest corner he can get.

"I don't bite. I've already fed this evening and I don't go around biting everyone or anyone." Rolling her eyes at the man. "And not being seen on pictures is a myth. If you really want you can take the picture, but leave Mr. Grey out of it."

"I don't mind being photographed with you." I wrap my arm around her and the girl shyly gets her phone back out and takes the picture.

"Thank you." The girl says softly.

We both give her a friendly smile and a nod. The doors open and the older man tumbles out in his haste to get away from Anastasia. She just shrugs it off, probably because she's used to it.

"Mr. Grey," the hostess is batting her eyelashes so fast it looks like she has some kind of seizure "welcome back. I will bring you to the VIP room." Ignorant fool is not even looking at the gorgeous woman at my side.

"What is that expression you Americans love to use?" she asks loud enough to turn every fucking head in this place to us. "I believe it says: 'What am I? Chopped Liver?" sneering at the hostess with her fangs all the way down. Let me tell you this, it's a very scary sight to see an angered vampire.

"Nnnnnooooooo mmmmaaaaa'aaaammmmm." The hostess, who is fucking fired FYI, stutters.

"That's good to know. If you could quit batting those fake lashes and pushing those pumped up breast forward, that would be super. Perhaps next time you decide to change something ask for a brain." I start laughing loudly and everyone who was in hearing range laughs right along with me. The hostess is mortified, her shoulders slump and her head hangs down.

"Oh and miss?" I wait till she looks up at me "You are fired. Pack your things and leave this instance."

 _Ah, it is good to be the boss!_

The flustered manager is standing nearby and takes control by seeing us to my VIP room. Stammering apologies along the way.

I hold out the chair next to me for Ana and she sits down like the lady, excuse me Lord, that she is. I don't want her sitting across from me, I want her right by my side in touching distance. I can't get enough of her. Simple as that.

"Are there any smell you can't stand?" I ask her. She actually looks touched by my question, but shakes her head.

I give my order to the manager and I know we will be left alone for some time. We have some small talk about my adventure around the premises in Bellevue and the library. I didn't order a starter, because I don't want to get interrupted too much.

"How will you travel to Washington DC?"

"My guards are coming with me. The Anubis flight leaves at noon. By the time I rise, I'll be at Andreas' place in a light-tight room." She tells me.

"Will you be safe? How does that even work?" I feel worried about her safety.

"Safety isn't an issue. My guards are all very strong shifters and ironically I will travel in a light-tight coffin." She giggles softly.

"That sounds claustrophobic." I muse.

"What do I know? I'm dead to the world in the daytime." She says.

Of course! She dies at sunrise and it's a tiny bit morbid. We talk about our plans for the coming days and she invites me to stay at her place again. I'm way too eager to spend time with her and I cave within a second. My dessert is brought in and I know they will leave us alone until we come out of the room.

While eating my chocolate cake I let my free hand wander over her knee and slowly push the hem up to reveal more of her smooth legs. Ana shakes me off, rises out of her chair, pushing mine back enough to straddle me.

She sits in such a way that the back of her dress falls over my knees, which gives me free range to feel her up. She twists around and picks up the plate with cake.

"Wouldn't want you to go hungry." She smirks. I open my mouth for the fork she lifted for me and take the bite. Since both my hands are free now I can touch every part of her.

As soon as the plate is empty it vanishes and her lips are attacking mine. A low rumbling growl is making its way through her chest into mine. She pushes her hips down on my hard on and I groan softly. Ever since we touched for the first time, we can't seem to keep our hands from each other. All night we've been in contact one way or another.

My hands slide up her sides and cup het full breasts pinching her nipples until they are completely pebbled. Ana's hands are trailing over my chest to my lower regions and just as she's about to open my jeans the doors slam open.


	13. Chapter 13

**I know this chapter will probably be too short again, but I wanted to post something today. I've had a busy day and couldn't write a lot. Even though I have a lot of inspiration.**

Chapter 13

Ana is off and in front of me before anything registers with me. Her loud growls are answered by other growls. I look up and see two familiar vampires, Lorena and James standing in the doorway and a third one with dark hair and eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Lorena?" Ana growls.

"You humiliated my Child and took his fangs." Lorena snarls.

"If he was raised right he would still have them." She hisses. "Why did you bring the other cock-drip?"

"How dare you speak to me in that manner?" The cock-drip tries to growl, with an over the top Southern accent. It sounds pathetic to my ears.

Ana just laughs at him and dismissively waves a hand to the doors. There are people standing at a safe distance watching this scene unfold.

"Good to know you still think so highly of yourself, Bill." She sneers. "Still think you can be a Knight?"

They try to circle us, Ana pushes me back until I'm against the wall. I briefly see her face, her fangs are down and she's radiating a fury that I can almost taste.

"Those are just glorified mercenaries." This Bill character says haughtily.

"What do you want?" Ana barks. They look at each other and Lorena takes the lead.

"We're here to take your pet!" I just know, with the snarls coming from Ana that she's talking about me.

With fast and fluent movements Ana breaks a leg of the chair we just vacated and stakes James, who had dared to come within her reach. Lorena gives an inhuman screech and collapses. Anger and pain shining through her deranged eyes. Bill's jaw drops and he's looking in disbelief to the puddle that once was his brother?

Because he isn't paying attention to Ana, she is on him without any comeback from him. Another screech comes from the insane one and as far as I can see, she's incapacitated with pain.

"Lorena, I told you to leave, but what do you do? You have the 'wisdom' to come here and challenge me. Your existence is forfeited." And with that statement, Lorena is the third puddle in the once pristine VIP room of my club.

Ana keeps snarling and hissing, she's even breathing harshly and I approach her carefully. I look through the doorway and see the people standing there frozen and in horror. Taylor is approaching together with the manager.

"Ana?" I say softly, trying to get her attention. When she finally turns around I stumble back a step. Her eyes are almost pitch black, fangs piercing through her lips and the rage is obvious to see in her demeanor.

"Sir! You need to step away from her." Taylor warns me. I shake my head and take the step forward again. Ana is still hissing, but I pay it no mind.

"Taylor, I need you to contact Sheriff Drake Strong. He'll know what to do." I tell him. He nods and does just that. Silence falls over us and we stand here face to face, but she still doesn't seem to know I'm here.

I don't know how much time has passed, but suddenly Drake is here. He takes one look at me, nods and turns to Ana.

"Steele! Snap the fuck out of it! Put the stake down and listen to me!" Drake commands her. Ana snarls even louder and the hostility is palpable. "Don't you fucking dare! He's fine!"

 _Who the fuck is this 'he'? What is going on?_

"Ana," Drake whispers gently "he's right here. It's okay now. They will never bother anyone again."

Ana blinks a couple of times, the shade of her eyes are lighting up to their normal color and her fangs retract.

"Drake?" He just smiles at her and nods at me to come closer. Hesitantly I step forward and into the line of her sight. "He's fine?" Her voice sounds so small, but still with the underlying strength there.

Ana whispers something too low to hear for me and disappears, leaving me here standing in shock. Drake comes to stand before me and stops me from following her.

"Give her some time to calm down and clean herself up. She's going to the restroom." He says to me.

"What was that? I mean, what was wrong with her?" I ask him.

"That's what happens when a vampire has bloodlust. Going on what Taylor said to me is that they threatened you. I don't know what is going on between you two, but she gave them their final death for you. Ana is already on her way back here." Drake explains.

I'm floundering around in my head everything feels so messed up. They called me her pet and that they came for me. When I recall the events, I know I saw the change in her. A rage I've never seen in a person had overcome her and it took Drake to snap her out of it. I also know now that the 'he' they were talking about was me.

I see Ana walking back and I sigh in relief. She takes in the damage that has been done to the room and the puddles that are still on the floor. Blood spatters are on the walls and furniture.

"Are you okay?" She asks me.

"I'm fine." My voice is hoarse with emotions I can't identify when I look her straight in the eyes.

She gives me a curt nod and does another sweep over the room. It really is a mess and I think it has to be torn down and build up again from scratch.

"Drake has already send a team to clean this up. They are specialized in cleaning up vampire remains." Ana says.

"Can we go now?" I really want to spend time with her alone. Not to fuck, but to talk about what has happened and what it all means.

"I think that will be best. We've attracted enough attention for one night." She says, taking the arm I offered her and we leave the room just as the specialized team enters. I hear Drake giving them some orders and I feel the stares of the guests and staff following us to the elevator.

Ana and I sigh simultaneously when the doors close behind us. The only other person in with us is Taylor. He's staring straight forward and seems to mulling something over.

Anastasia is holding herself to the speed limit so Taylor can keep up with her. Once we're at the gates, she motions for me to get into her car. I tell my CPO that I'll call him tomorrow to come and pick me up.

I get into the Rolls and we drive in silence along the driveway. I see that she's still very tense and I have no clue how to fix it. Jarod is standing in the door opening with a concerned look on his face. I can tell that he knows what happened and he's trying to gauge the mood Ana is in.

We get out of the car and walk up to the castle together. Still no word is uttered between us. We greet Jarod and she whispers something under her breath. He goes to the car to put it in the garage and gives us both a nod.

Ana waves me over to follow her and we end up in the wine-cellar. She picks out a bottle, gets a glass and walks past the door to the pool. We come in front of a heavy metal door, it almost looks like a vault. She punches in a code on the keypad next to it and the think door slides to the side revealing a small corridor. She takes my hand and the moment we step into the corridor the door closes.

Ana brings me to a door on the far end and enters it. As soon as that one closes, I'm standing in pitch dark. I hear some ruffling and I twist around wildly. I can honestly say I've never been anywhere this dark. I feel something ghost around me and I actually yelp.

"I'm so sorry." I hear Ana say "I forgot you can't see anything in here."

"You can see just fine, can't you?" I try to make a joke, which would have come out better if my voice didn't squeak. _Get a fucking hold of yourself, Grey._ I scold myself. I hear her soft giggle and again some ruffling. Finally there is some light in here.


	14. Chapter 14

**Once again I want to thank you for the lovely reviews. Here comes more talking and lemons.**

Chapter 14

I look around the space and see that we are in a bedroom or to be more precise in her resting place. The light she has turned on is the one from her bathroom. As far as I can tell there are no other light sources in the room.

"What happened back at the Mile High?" I ask her hesitantly. Ana looks at me with a piercing gaze and I feel as if she sees everything within me. I can't avert my eyes, I'm trapped in what feels like a staring match.

"I believe Drake has already explained it to you." She says softly.

"Some of it, but I want to hear it from you."

She heaves in a deep breath, opens her mouth only to close it again. This goes on for several moments before she mentally shakes herself. "They wanted you."

"I understood as much, but why did you end them?" I'm glad she did, but the violence I saw tonight is terrifying. I'm used to control the entire environment, but ever since I met Ana everything is out of control it seems. "They also called me your pet. What does that mean?"

"In my world, the world of vampires, you are considered my pet." She starts and I begin to complain, but she holds her hand up to stop my huffing. "They know we've fucked each other and that I've fed from you. They could smell the sex we had even though we showered. Even humans can smell sex in a room even though it has been some time ago. With our keen of smell it's not that difficult to scent it after 'washing' away the evidence."

Ana starts pacing through the room and mumbling something to herself, before looking at me again.

"There is also the fact that you are a Faery-hybrid, that makes you even more desirable. Most vampires are too young to notice your scent, but the older ones like myself have met enough Fae in our long existence. The Fae clans have nearly extinct themselves with useless wars." She falls silent for a second, staring over my shoulder. "I don't know what it is between us, but I do know that I like you and I don't like humans as a rule. Of course I fuck them and I feed from them, but I don't care on flying fuck about them. As another rule I don't keep pets."

She's talking about other trysts as if they are still going to happen like that and it pisses me off.

"So I'm nothing but a fuck and food?" I snarl. A constricting feeling in my chest almost sends me to my knees, I feel like I can't breathe. She's in front of me within the blink of an eye.

"NO! I don't know what it is I feel, but I do know that you are more to me." She tells me and I heave in a deep breath to rid myself of that choking feeling. "For the outside world you are my pet, but that's not what we are in private or among friends. What you've witnessed tonight is raging bloodlust. They threatened you, they **wanted you** and all I could think of was: **Mine**. You are Mine to protect from my world and I've even let you bite me and take some of my blood. I've never done that before, other than making my Child. Nobody ever had my blood beside Andreas. I know you don't really understand the significance of it all, but whatever we have, I've never experienced it with anyone else."

I'm speechless. My mind is swirling with too many thoughts for me to keep up with. I blink several times, but still there is no clarity.

"As for the reason I ended them, it was because they would never have stopped coming after you. In the Old World, as I've explained some of it already, the hierarchy is established and firm. We have Kings or Queens, mostly Kings, Lord Constables, Lords, Earls and Knights. After that come the thralls. William Compton also known as Bill wasn't even weaned from his Makers tits and thought he could be a Knight. He went to Dmitri I believe, who is the King of Russia, to become a Knight. Bill and his Maker are the laughing stock of the vampire world. I should say were probably, but they thought very highly of themselves." Ana tells me.

"How do you become a Knight?" It's really fascinating to get this intel.

"You need to be a couple of centuries old, have a sense of justice and be an excellent fighter. Eric was a Knight before he became King and there are many more. Andreas was also a Knight and Drake is still one. They are both 800 plus years old." She looks like a proud mother-hen, which she technically is as their Maker.

"What happened with Lorena?" I can still hear her screeches ringing in the back of my mind.

"That was her mourning the loss of her Children." Rage coming back in her gaze sets me on high alert. "She wanted to take what's Mine! So, I took what was hers and she forfeited her existence." Low growls were rumbling through the room. If I look closely enough I think I can see steam billowing out of her mouth. She's like a fire breathing dragon right now. "Luckily the dumb fuck has no Maker in the world anymore. That one was ended when she was around a hundred years old. So there are no fines to be paid."

"Why would you need to pay fines?"

"When you end a vampire that still has a Maker they want retribution. We pay them a couple of thousand and it's over with." Ana says. "If I want to end Andreas there will be no one to fine, because he's my Child and I'm the only one who could get away with that. Since I raised him properly that will be no issue."

I shudder with her explanation, to think you can kill anyone so easily is horrifying. I know she wouldn't do it from ever thing she told about their relationship, but still it is scary.

"So what your telling me is that the reaction Lorena had, was the same as what Mr. Northman went through?" I conclude.

"The untimely end of Liz is a horror all on its own. She wasn't a waste of space like those lunatics. Vampires like them are to blame for the fear that spreads like wildfire in the States."

"Why did you seem so out of it after you ended them?" I still see her inhuman glare and rage in my mind's eye.

"I was in bloodlust." Her eyes wander around the room before landing on me again. "If a vampire goes in bloodlust, especially one as violent as tonight, it's very hard to stop. It was a good thing you let Drake come over. It took everything within me to not attack you. When in bloodlust our libido is also sky-high. It was all I could do not to fuck you to death."

"You got turned on by that?" I feel like I'm overloaded, it's really hard to get a grip on it all.

"It tends to go hand in hand. A vampire craves blood and sex. Combine it with violence and it's a very deadly mixture."

We both fall silent after Ana's last statement. I carefully mull over all that she has said since we arrived in her resting place. Images start to flash before my eyes, but for the life of me I can't place them. It's a little girl in front of a roaring fire-pit and there is a boy there with her. When I look more closely I see a skinned animal rotating over the fire and the girl is the one who's twirling it around.

The image is gone within seconds, but the details linger in my head. A small hand is waving in front of my face and that snaps me completely out of it.

"Where'd you go?" Anastasia asks me with concern lacing her very being.

"I saw something." I say in awe.

"What did you see?" Her concern becomes more prominent.

"I don't know. It was a little girl rotating some animal over a fire-pit and there was a boy too."

"What did they look like?" Ana is more curious now and some understanding is coming to her.

"The girl had long dark hair like yours and the boys was blondish I think. They couldn't be older than seven." I tell her.

"I think I know what your gift is." A smile is tugging on the corners of her lips.

"You think I have a gift?"

"All the Fae-hybrids do. Not all are coming to fruition, but yes you all have it." Ana giggles.

"What is this gift I'm supposed to have then?" I'm a bit apprehensive about it, I mean I've never had this sort of things happened before.

"You can see things that have passed. As for the who you just saw, that was my husband and I when we were children." She says and for the umpteenth time that I've known her, my jaw drops.

"How come this is the first time that it happened?" I struggle to get the question out.

"Perhaps it lay dormant all these years and take in the fact that you've had my blood is what triggered it. It can also be that you've been so focused on having control over every little thing in your life and working in the now and for the future, that it didn't have space to come to fruition."

What she tells me is logical and could be the truth.

"You also told me you've never given anyone blood before, with the exception of your Child. What does that mean?"

"I'm not in the business of sharing my blood. I like to reason with myself that when I told you to bite me, it was in the heat of the moments, but I think it was because I already felt a connection with you and I wanted it confirmed." Ana explains to me, but I'm still confused about it. She must see it, because she tells me more. "As I said, I like you and I know you like me too and you're just as confused about the connection between us as I am. I wanted that to become stronger and that's why I let you take my blood. Also with the nipping and chewing you were doing, helped push me over that edge of allowing it. Sex and biting goes hand in hand."

"What happens if you continue giving me blood or better said you let me take blood from you?" I'm getting excited to find out.

"If we exchange blood three times simultaneously, we will be bonded. You'll be able to feel my moods and know where to find me. I can do that with just one exchange, but if we are to bond than you can feel the connection all the better." She tells me and I smile at the thought of being able to feel her. "You are awfully happy all of a sudden. What's that about?"

"I think I would like to feel you very much." I grin widely when it occurs to me that what I just said has a loaded double meaning. I see her eyes darkening and the mood is changing rapidly.

Anastasia's low growls are my only warning before I'm tackled onto the bed. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Grey." She breathes into my ear. My whole body stiffens up as if frozen in place and it seems the temperature is rising in the room.

"Who's promising anything, Steele?" I groan when she rolls her hips expertly into my painfully hard cock.

"Cheeky boy." In a flurry of movements all the clothes have disappeared between us and I'm sheathed within her to the hilt. I'm not even insulted by her calling me a boy, because I'm just a blip on her radar age wise.

"Fuuuuuck!" I growl out "So fucking tight!"

"I like your hard, long and thick cock in me. It feels so fucking good." She growls while sitting up and taking me even deeper inside. She's leaning slightly back with her hands on my knees and her back arches beautifully. Her tits with pebbled nipples pointing upwards and I can't resist the temptation to slide my hands over them and pinching those pink points.

"I've never been one for dirty talking, but I love your filthy mouth." I pant. In one smooth move, Ana rolls us over without me slipping out of her and lifts her legs over my shoulders.

I pound into her hard, fast and deeper with every thrust. My eyes are crossing and I can't see straight from the pleasure she gives me. I can honestly say this is the best sex I've ever experienced.

"Make me cum hard!" She sounds just as breathless as I am.

I set an even harsher pace, grinding my pelvis hard into her sweet spot. Wedging a hand between us to stroke and pinch her clit. I feel my orgasm build and I know it won't be long.

"Fucking cum with me, Ana." I breathe.

"Fuck! I feel you!" She states and I feel her walls quivering, my balls slapping against her ass and her pussy gripping my cock so hard that she pulls me over the edge. I roar out in ecstasy just as she reaches her peak and milking me for everything I have. In the depths of this mind-blowing, I missed the fact that her fangs pierced my neck.

Ana is panting as hard as I am. "You don't have to breathe." I say when I have just enough air to get it out.

"I'm trying to stop." She gasps out. I look at her in wonder. "No one! Ever!"

I have no idea what she's talking about and I'm a bit unwilling to ask her. She feels it just the same, because she turns to face me.

"No one has ever had this kind of effect on me." Ana slurs out. "Fuck! Sunrise!"

I unwrap myself from her and search lazily for my phone. It's on the bedside table on a charger. _When the fuck did she do this?_ I unlock my BlackBerry and look at the time. It's almost seven o'clock and I wonder how long we've been talking and certainly how long we've been fucking.

I turn to Ana to ask her if I should move to the guestroom, but she's completely still. She died! With me still in the room. I must say that I feel a bit weirded out with being in the same room with a dead body, but I'm also honored that she trusts me enough to be with her while dead.

Soon I fall into a deep sleep that makes me seem dead to the world.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I wake up to noises coming from just outside the door. It takes me some time to understand where I am and how I got here. My arm is wrapped around the cold body of Ana, a leg pushed between hers and my head on her shoulder. It's another first for me. Never in my life have I slept with someone else in bed.

My subs always had a room for themselves, because they weren't allowed in my sanctuary and the thought of them being close enough to touch me made my skin crawl. I can handle Ana's touch wonderfully.

There's a knock on the door and I scramble around to make us somewhat decent. We are both still stark naked and I have nothing to put on but a sheet. Jarod peeks with his head around the corner of the door opening.

"Hey Christian, your bodyguard brought an overnight bag for you." He greets me. "I'm here to prepare Ana for traveling."

"If you can give me some time to shower and dress, I will help you." I tell him. He gives me a nod, putting the bag just inside the room and closing the door.

I take a quick shower, dress myself and take a bowl from the counter to fill up with water and soap. I give Ana a sponge-bath and try to find some clothes in the dark closet. I take some random things and take it to the only light-source available. Dark-wash skinny jeans and a red flowy top are in my hands. This will do nicely. Now in search for some lingerie and shoes.

I finally manage to find panties, a bra and shoes. I certainly hope that the next time I'm here there will be more light. I'm surprised by how difficult it is to dress Ana. She's literally dead weight now. It's extremely hard to pull un-cooperating limbs through the right holes. I just finished pulling up her pants and make to close them, when Jarod comes back.

"Thanks for putting some clothes on her. Vampires are always resting naked and it's hell to get them in clothes when their dead." He chuckles at me and looking at my heated face. I quickly wipe some sweat off of my brow and nod.

"What now?" I ask him while pulling her shoes on.

"I have here traveling casket ready in the corridor. Can you help me put her in there?"

Still creepy to think she's dead and traveling in a coffin. I shudder slightly and do my best not to let Jarod notice.

We lift her and put her safely into the coffin, closing it and making sure that everything is light-tight. We roll Ana to a service-elevator and put her in. It's just big enough for us to stand next to it. She's loaded into a van and they take her to the airport. I'm tempted to go with her, but she has her obligations as well as I have mine.

A ding on my BlackBerry notifies me of a message. I pull my phone out and see that it's an article in the Seattle Nooz.

 **BREAKING NEWS: THE MILE HIGH CLUB HAD A MASSACRE**

 ** _The eligible bachelor Mr. Christian Trevelyan-Grey was seen with a gorgeous brunette. We don't know who she is yet, but she left a terrifying impression. As you can see in the video below, she murdered three persons, which we believe were vampires and it was in defense of the most wanted man of the United States if not the world._**

 ** _Blood flowed richly and Mr. Grey was the main focus for the strife according to sources. We will do our best to identify the brunette vampire and see what we can tell you about her._**

 ** _We want to know if our favorite bachelor is in danger from this woman. Let's hope he will survive._**

 ** _Seattle Nooz_**

Fucking vultures! Get a fucking life, assholes! I'm about to call my PR, but I know I have to speak to Anastasia first. I don't know what she wants to do about it. I'm surprised my mother hasn't called me yet or even 'better' Elena.

I have a quick breakfast with Chelsea and we talk about the article. She also saw the video and told me it was too blurry to make out her face. Taylor was waiting for me when I emerged from the castle and I told him to bring me straight to my parents. I didn't feel like going to Escala only to come back to Bellevue within a couple of hours.

Ana is already somewhere in the sky and I miss her greatly. Even though I know she's still dead to the world, I like to have her in the same zip-code. I still have no fucking clue what I feel for her, but a tiny voice in the back of my head tells me I'm falling hard.

My parent's house comes into view and I do my best to stop moping around like kid who's been told 'no' when wanting a cookie or something. I haven't even opened my door or Mia is storming out of the house followed by her best friend Lily. _I should've gone home._

"CHRISTIAN!" Mia screams and jumps in my arms. This time I notice that the pain I always expect is none-existing. Ana was right when she said it was all in my head. Not that I'm going to make a habit of hugging everyone, but maybe I find some courage today to finally hug my mom for the first time.

"Hello Christian." Lily is batting her lashes and tries to be seductive. At least I think she does, to me it looks like something is stuck in her eyes and sounds squeaky.

I give her a stiff nod and greet Mia with warmth, ignoring the indignant huffing from the other girl.

"What have you been up to, brother? Mom is very worried after she read the article and she's been pacing throughout the entire house. Mumbling to herself about calling you or wait a bit longer." Mia says all on one breath.

"I was just thinking earlier that I'm surprised she hadn't contacted me yet."

I walk into the house and Grace comes running towards me, skidding to a stop in front of me. She's checking me from head to toe and back up. I see her need to wrap me up in her arms and I decide to take the plunge. I step into her personal space, carefully hugging her to me bracing myself for the onslaught of pain that doesn't come. It fucking tingles, the same as with Ana.

"Christian?" Grace breathes shakily. For the first time in 23 years I'm hugging my mother and it feels so good. Tears are threatening to fall out of my eyes, just thinking about what else I've missed in my life. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this." She sobs in my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for making you wait this long." I choke out.

I look up when I hear someone entering the hallway and see Carrick with tears in his eyes as well as Elliot and Mia. Mom is still clinging to me and I squeeze her a little bit before letting go. She takes a step back and looks at me with tears streaming down her face.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I may not know how this came about, but I'm certainly not complaining." She says.

"Son, you're early." Dad's voice is laced with emotion and he tries to wipe away some stray tears.

"I was already in the neighborhood so I thought instead of going home, I come here directly." I smile as I remember the last part of the night.

"You went home with Anastasia again? After what happened last night?" He asks me.

"Yes, I went with her. Ana is not a danger to me." I tell them convincingly, because I know she isn't.

"Are you sure? We saw the video and it was horrible." Dad says.

I look around and see Lily and Gretchen watching me with anger. I roll my eyes, because I've made it clear so many times that I'm not interested in any of them, that it borders on ridiculous.

"Can I speak with you in private? What I have to tell is not for **certain** ears."

Mia takes Lily under protest to the door and lets her out. Mom directs Gretchen to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. We take seat on the patio, because for the time of year it's very sunny and I love to soak it all up. We check multiple times that we're not listened in on and sit as close to each other as possible.

I tell them everything about what occurred last night. Some details are left out for obvious reason, but I can see the smirk on Elliot, who noticed the parts where I edited the sex out. I must say I have a captivating audience and they gasp at all the right places. I also leave out the fact that I've had Ana's blood and what the effect it has on her.

"Let me get this straight," Elliot is fishing "you spend the whole weekend with a woman?"

"Yes!" I smirk.

"I really pegged you for being gay or a-sexual. Good for you man!" He claps me on my shoulder and because I don't expect it, I flinch visibly. "Sorry man."

"No problem. Just beginning to get used to being touched." I smile a bit at him.

"Is Anastasia responsible for that?" Grace asks, hope filling her eyes. I feel choked up and can only nod.

We spend some time talking about other stuff and started dinner when the doorbell rings. Gretchen has opened the door and I hear two pair heels click on the floor.

"Grace darling, I have something to…." Elena comes barging in, but stops when she sees me. That daze expression is back and without another word she turns around and leaves as fast as her legs can carry her.

We look at each other completely floored. Elena is always wedging herself in our lives and now she leaves without saying what she wanted to say.

"What on earth was that?" Grace asks no one in particular.

I know I have to tell my family the history I have with her, but I can't, it's still too raw after telling Ana. I also don't want to ruin my mother's Coping Together Gala. I decide here and now that I will tell them all of it the day after.

My phone rings, I take one look and a huge smile stretches over my lips. I see the jaws drop around me as I'm answering my phone.

"Good evening, Ana." Next to the gaping mouths are saucer like eyes added.

"Hello Christian." Her smooth voice send shivers down my spine and I ache to see her. "I hear you gave me a sponge-bath. Was it as good for you as it was for me?" She sounds husky and the ache worsens.

"You tell me." I turn a bit away from my family, because I feel my face heating up with a blush.

"I do feel fresh as a daisy and you picked out an excellent outfit. Thank you. I just called to tell you that I've arrived and my sweet Child is bitching at me." I can hear a loud growl at the other end of the line. "Quit your whining!" Ana yells rather loudly and it's heard by everyone at the table. "I have no clue why I thought it was a good idea to visit him. Oh well, it's too late now." Ana laughs. "I've got to go now. I'll speak with you later."

She hangs up before I'm given the chance to say something back. Still, I'm glad she called me.

"What was that all about?" Elliot wags his brows to me and a grin is spreading over his face.

"What was what?" I ask innocently.

"Christian, are you two together?" Mia squeals.

"We don't know what we are." I tell them honestly.

My parents are smiling at me, genuinely happy for me and my siblings are grinning like fools.

An hour later I say my goodbyes and go back to my cold penthouse apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for the support you all are giving me. I'm glad you all are enjoying my story. I'm debating with myself if I'm going to create a Multi-Verse for this couple. I've said it before, but EricIzMine is a big inspiration for me. The world she's created around Eric and Sookie is amazing. I would very much like your imput on it.**

Chapter 16

My alarm goes off and I slam on snoozer. If I didn't have meetings today I would tell them to go fuck themselves. It's just one night since Ana left for Washington DC and I'm pouting like a child. I mean **come on** , I've only met her five fucking nights ago.

The fucking alarm goes off for the second time and I throw it across the room. I feel satisfied when it crashes to pieces at the wall. Although I'm less pleased with the whole it created. _Fucking hell, Grey! Get a grip!_

I get out of my lonely bed and start my morning routine. Shower? Blah! Dress? Blah! Breakfast? Blah! _Could you act any more like a belligerent teenager, Grey?_

Taylor and Mrs. Jones watch me carefully and try to avoid eye-contact as much as possible. My CPO is standing near the elevator to ride it down with me and I sulk towards it.

Arriving in the lobby of GEH is another pet peeve it seems. The flirting and breathy greetings are grating on my last nerve.

"You are all fucking paid to do your job! Not fucking flirt with me! This is the first and last warning. If you so much as bat your lashes at me one more time, you're fucking FIRED!" I bark out. My scowl is so deep it actually hurts. The women are staring at me with tears in their eyes, but I'm way passed caring. It's the same fucking shit every time I enter my lobby. I'm sick of it.

I stomp, cranky as hell to my elevator and once again Ros decides to ride with me. I scowl at her and she only pitches her brow.

"You're in a particular bad mood today, Christian." Ros says.

"I'm just fucking sick of that same shit. If I didn't pay attention the first time they did it, what the fuck makes them think I will do it any other day? It's just a fucking face! They don't have any clue of what's beneath it." I growl out.

"Try to keep your temper low-key. I've seen Seattle Nooz. You are quite the news with your lady friend." She changes the subject. "Or should I say: the enemy of all your admirers."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You went from bachelor who has never been seen with a woman, to unavailable with a kick. All in one night." She says excitedly "She's very fast by the way. So feisty! You have to introduce me to her. I think I might like her."

"I don't want to talk about it." I can even hear the grumpiness in my voice. The teenager is still lingering it appears.

We finally arrive at our floor and I almost run out of the elevator. I want to go into my office, but I had the brilliance to appoint a meeting first thing.

Andrea and Olivia give me a subdued greeting and the last one sounds like she's whimpering as a scared little lamb. They probably heard from Gossip Girl what happened downstairs.

The meeting went splendidly. _Notice the sarcasm? Well, I do and I've always prided myself and told everyone that sarcasm is the lowest of wit. Well fucking boo-hoo. Neener, neener. What the fuck ever!_

The idiots were trying to get me to invest ten million more then was contracted. They thought they could fool me. They should've known better. I'm Christian Fucking Grey and I lay the fucking law in business.

"Mr. Grey?" Andrea is standing in the doorway, watching me having another tantrum.

"What is it, Andrea?" I try to calm myself as much as possible. She's only ever been professional and never flirts with me.

"Mrs. Lincoln is on her way up." She says softly.

Of course she comes back. Why wouldn't she? I am, as Ana so eloquently told me, her milk cow. And let's face it she only glamored her to keep away from me for the weekend.

"That's just great! Just what I need." Again everything is laced with a lot of sarcasm. "Have her wait for half an hour. Tell her I'm on a conference call."

"Very well, Mr. Grey." And with that she retreats to her desk, closing my office door behind her.

I pull on my hair and try to think of what Elena wants now. I'm pacing behind my desk and doing my best to calm enough to deal with the wicked witch.

Half an hour later the dreaded knock is heard. Door opening slowly and there's that voice I don't want to hear. _How come I've never noticed that her voice is like nails scraping over chalkboards?_

"Christian. Darling, how are you?" Elena comes in as if she owns the fucking place.

"What are you doing here?" I bark.

"I've had the weirdest weekend. I remember that I would go to you Friday night, but I found myself at home and I've lost several hours. Same thing happened yesterday. I know I came by to see your mother, because I was concerned about that video and suddenly I'm at home again. What is going on?" She sound so scared. I actually grin for the first time. _My Ana has some juice in her glamor._

"Do I look like I know what the fuck is going on with you?"

"No need for that tone, Christian." She chides me in her Domme voice. "That whore is going to kill you and she's absolutely not good enough for you. Filthy gold-digger!"

 _Did she just say what I think she said?_

"What did you just say?" I growl out lowly. Elena looks like a deer in the headlights. She knows she went too far. "Wait a moment, Elena."

I walk to the door and ask Andrea to send me **THE** paperwork. She has it on her desk and in my hands within seconds. "Thank you, Andrea. That will be all for now."

I throw the papers in front of Elena, sit down in my chair and watch the show that's about to begin.

"Christian, what is this? I don't understand." She whimpers. I feel like I have to laugh evilly right about now.

"I think it's obvious. I'm pulling my backing."

"You can't do that! We've been in business for many years and I'm the one who made you." She is trying her Dominatrix act with me and I roll my eyes at her.

"As you can see, I can do that." I smirk at her.

"I will lose everything if you pull out!" Elena screeches.

"It's not my problem you can't keep your business afloat. I've been paying you for things that were absolutely unnecessary." I tell her. I let my team track every penny I've put into Esclava since Friday night and I have a rapport that tells the truth. "You will also find that you are going to pay me back. Every last penny."

Elena goes incredibly pale. All color has drained out of her and it looks like she's going to faint. It's beautiful.

"I will go to your parents and tell them everything about their little boy." She threatens.

"You can't threaten me. My people have been digging in your files and I have a bookcase full of evidence against you. I've warned you last week, but you didn't listen and now you have to face the consequences of your actions."

If I thought she was pale before, it doesn't compare to the ashen color she's taking on now. I call for Taylor and let him take the trash out. He is smiling so widely, he almost eats his ears.

I let Andrea know to put Elena Lincoln on the proscribed list and in no way to get into contact with me or GEH in general.

I feel like a very heavy weight is lifted from my shoulders. I'm considering to build a case against her. I've come to know that she had other young boys enter the lifestyle like I did. And I think she's still doing it. We are investigating her very thoroughly.

After some other meetings I decide I'm done for the day. I call Taylor to leave GEH for what it is today. It will not go anywhere and I've had enough of it for one day.

My BlackBerry buzzes and I take a look at it. I smile when I see that I have a message from Anastasia.

 ** _Dear Christian,_**

 ** _Would you mind explaining to me why I felt the need to throw a tantrum like nobody's business when I rose today?_**

 ** _I know it wasn't my Child or my Maker. They are both dead at the moment._**

 ** _Yours truly,_**

 ** _Anastasia_**

Uh..Oh… I forgot about that tidbit. I wasn't aware she could feel me all the way over there. Should I call her or just type up a message? I decide for a message, because I don't think I can handle hearing her voice.

 ** _Dear Anastasia,_**

 ** _I'm afraid I haven't had the best day. Idiots in meetings and Elena came by. I've given her the papers and she threatened to go to Grace and Carrick. I told her I'm investigating her and I've never seen a person turn as ashen as she did._**

 ** _I hope everything is well in Washington DC._**

 ** _Yours truly,_**

 ** _Christian_**

Within a second my phone buzzes again. Fucking vampire-speed!

 ** _Dear Christian,_**

 ** _It will be alright. I know you plan to talk to your parents next week. They will love you no matter what. That's what parents do. I know from experience._**

 ** _My Child is whining about wanting to meet the person who can make me go into bloodlust. Even though he has the summit coming Sunday, he's planning to come over on Friday night._**

 ** _And go eat something. You're making me feel starved._**

 ** _Yours truly_**

 ** _Ana_**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _Thank God it's Thursday!_ I know the quote is usually Thank God It's Friday, but not today. Anastasia is on her way back and I may or may not have been in a very cranky mood these passed days.

I've been working real hard today because off some major fuck up in mergers. When I get my hands on the persons responsible, heads are going to roll.

The ringing of my phone pulls me out of my head and without looking I answer.

"Grey." I bark.

"I thought I made it clear how I feel about that kind of greeting." I hear a very pissed off Ana snarl.

"I'm having a major cluster-fuck on my hands and I was mulling over heads rolling." I tell her.

"Perhaps you can tell the blonde bimbo's in the lobby to get their fucking heads out their arses and let me up!" _She's here?_ I look out of the window and it's dark outside. What time is it?

"I'm on my way."

I run out of my office, leaving a stunned Andrea and Olivia behind me. Taylor has no time to catch up with me as the doors of the elevator close behind me.

Like a hurricane I breeze into the lobby, scowling at those blonde bimbo's as Ana so eloquently called them just a minute ago. They are looking absolutely terrified at my Ana.

I take some time to take in her appearance and she's even more breathtaking. Her silk blouse is seriously tested by her gorgeous breasts and her ass is filling those jeans perfectly. Her hair is tumbling down in loose curls and her fangs are all the way down in her irritation.

"Ana!" I breathe, she turns to me and a smile lights up her beautiful face. Until now I haven't realized how much I've missed her. Although, I think it depends on who you ask.

Ana flits at vampire-speed to me and jumps me before anyone noticed her moving. Her arms and legs tightly wrapped around me is all I care about. I hug her as tightly back as I can.

"I've missed you." She whispers right in my ear and I shiver slightly. I return the favor, because it is the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

It's just now that I notice the complete silence that has fallen over the lobby. Normally it's always buzzing with activities. I look up from the crook of Ana's neck and see the blonde bimbo's looking devastated and my security don't know if they have to safe me or just stand by. The only one who isn't surprised is Taylor, who's finally made it downstairs.

Ana lets go of me, much to my chagrin and looks around with a wicked grin. I pull her with me towards my elevator to take her up to my office. Unfortunately Ros is occupying it and grinning like a fool at us.

"You must be Anastasia Steele." Ros says.

"I am. Who are you?" Ana growls.

"I'm Ros Bailey. Second in command of this grumpy fool." Ros waves her hand towards me. "I must say that I'm glad you're back."

"Why's that?" I hiss.

"Between the temper-tantrums and yelling at anyone and anything, you were sulking like a little child." She says laughing her narrow ass off.

Worse, Ana laughs right along with her. I glare at her, but it only serves to make her laugh harder. I roll my eyes at both of them and turn towards the door. _Great thinking, Grey! You just have to make Ros' point!_

"I think it's adorable." Ana whispers softly.

My mood lifts again, even though I've never been called adorable. Don't know if I like it.

"It was nice meeting you, Miss Steele." And with another laugh Ros disappears to her office.

Olivia is trying to glare holes into Ana's head and Andrea stares in a respectful manner.

"Andrea. Olivia." I address them and after some blinking they look at me. "I would like you to meet Miss Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is my personal assistant Andrea and her assistant Olivia."

"Pleasure meeting you, Miss Steele." They both say.

Ana gives them both a nod and is busy looking around the place. I take her hand in mine and pull her into my office. As soon as the door closes I push her up against the wall and kiss the hell out of her.

Her hands shoot up into my hair, nails scraping my scalp and finger pulling. One of my hands grips her ass and the other buries itself into her silky hair. I groan softly into her mouth, tasting her sweet flavor and I'm rewarded with a tiny whimper.

I finally pull away because of the lack of air and stare into her darkened gaze. Before we can continue, there's a knock on the door. Without waiting for answer Welch barges in.

"Sir, I have here the….." His eyes bulge when he sees me trapping Ana against the wall. She unwinds her legs from around me and tries to step away. She isn't making a very good effort, because I know she can be at the other side of the city within minutes if she wants to. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you had company." Welch says confused.

I finally let go of her and turn my full attention to him. "What do have for me?"

"Um…. Yes…." He stutters and continues to stare at Ana. I assume he's seen the footage of last Saturday night, I can't think of anything else for his staring.

" **Welch!** " I bark "What do you have?"

"The background check you asked for." He finally says and handing me the folder.

"Thank you. I will look at it first thing in the morning. You may all go home now. There isn't anything we can do at the moment." There is, but I want to spend time with Ana. Not bowed over mongrels.

"Very well, sir. I will let everyone know."

I get word from Taylor that everyone but the security for the night has left and we are somewhat alone.

"How was Washington DC?" I ask her.

"It was boring me to tears. I was very tempted to remove a digit and watch it grow back." She tells me.

"That's disgusting!" I gasp. Ana just laughs at me.

"You don't want to know how many times it has happened. That's the reason we older vampires don't mind cats. They keep the rodents away from nibbling on your dead body."

I shudder. That's really gross and I can picture it.

"Have you thought about going to the Gala together?" I change the subject not so subtly.

"I'll gladly go with you. There is a slight chance that Andreas will be attending, together with Sookie, Eric and whoever is with them." Ana warns me.

"That could be a challenge for Grace." I tell her.

"How so?"

"She already has an impressive guest list and she really needs to know number, because of the table settings." I explain.

"I'll give Northman a call to ask him and Andreas will be alone. Well, his Royal Guard will be there, but they will run the perimeter." Ana says.

"Speaking about your Child, what was he whining about?"

"He wanted to talk to you over the phone and I told him no. He was pouting like five year old." She giggles.

I can't say I blame him, I've been pouting since Sunday night.

"You said something about a Summit. What's that?"

Her giggle turns into full belly laughing. She tries to stop several times, but every time I think she's over it she doubles over again. There are tiny pinkish tears coming from her eyes and is mesmerizes me.

"Oh Gods! After all the tantrums I felt from you and the whining of Andreas, I needed a good laugh." She actually hiccups and it's the cutest sound and sight. "Summits are hold every 25 years or so and it's an excuse for the Kings and Queens in the States to show off. Andreas hates it with a passion, but he has to go. All because it's held in Washington DC. He's the host so to say."

"Don't you have that in the Old World?"

"No. Of course we have gatherings from time to time, but that's because we know each other through and through. I've already told you that the hierarchy is established. In the States it changes every decade or so. There are States that like to take over other States. They are like peacocks, always trying to one up one another. Andreas was a Knight as I've told you and so is Drake. All the Sheriffs in Washington are Knights and they hold sentry. That's why no one dares to make an attempt on this State."

"Wow!" I'm impressed by this. I don't know why I'm still surprised by everything that she tells me, but as I've thought way earlier, there is so much to learn from vampires and this particular one has my full attention.

"Well, we think it's hilarious all the posturing that will be going on. Even though most of them would, if they could pee their pants when they realize that there are Knights in the Capital State. Especially the newbies don't know anything about what that means." Ana laughs again, though not as hard as earlier. "What was with all the temper-tantrums you've had?" She looks innocently up at me but I see the glint of amusement in those blue depths.

"Let's just say I wasn't in a very pleasant mood these last few days." I'd rather not explain how deprived I was without her. It's not rational.

"If you ask Andreas, he will tell you I was a total cunt towards everyone."

"And if I ask you?"

"I can't explain it rationally. I missed you a lot and I wished you were there with me." Ana says.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all for the positive reviews. I'm really happy you all like my story. I suddenly feel like making a delicious lemon-drizzle cake. A lot of sexy time in this chapter. Shout out to .9 for posting my story on FB. Thank you again.**

Chapter 18

My heart is trying to take flight out of my chest and I can't think straight. I gather her in my arms and instead of talking, I'm going to show her how much I've missed her and wished the same thing.

I pick her up from the floor and carry her to my couch, laying her down and bending over her. The urge that was in our first kiss tonight is gone completely. Her hands are moving slowly up my arms, wrapping around my tie and pull me closer. Electric pulses shoot between every part of me that is connected to her.

I caress her cheek, placing soft kisses along her jaw to the side of her neck. Ana accommodates me by turning her head with a near silent sigh. I come to the top of her tested blouse and pull myself a bit upwards, to begin undoing the top buttons. Kissing every bit of skin that's being revealed. Her back arches off of the couch, pushing herself against me.

Her hands are working to undo my tie and buttons of my dress-shirt. Fingers trailing my bare skin and I'm loving every second of it. I still marvel in the fact that it tingles and every time it feels that much better.

"Ana," I breathe, but can't seem to form any more words.

"I know." Is her whispered answer.

We undress each other almost lazily, there is no haste and we kiss every sliver of naked skin we reveal. I'm on fire and I feel I will combust any time now.

Ana's soft moans and sighs, have turned to a low purring sound and rumbling growls. She takes hold of my hard on, slowly moving her hand up and down. It's making my need to bury myself in her that much worse. I glide my hand over her thigh to the apex between her legs. At the first touch of her center I know she's just as ready as I am.

She lets go of my cock and I line up to enter her slowly. With slow thrusts I go deeper and deeper. My eyes are crossing as I sink into her cool, velvet depths. Ana moves her hips up, perfectly in sync with me and wrapping her legs high on my back.

We continue trading kisses and when I have the need to breathe I trail kisses over every part I can get my lips on. She's doing the same to me and deep down I know we are making love. I want very much to blurt it out in the open, but I'm not sure it will be welcomed by her.

I don't know how much time has gone by, but when I feel her walls fluttering around me, her fangs piercing the skin of my neck and I stiffen all over my body. Muscles are tightening and we go over the edge together in a mind-blowing orgasm.

I collapse on top of her and she only wraps me up into her limbs tighter. I know I'm not too heavy for her and I hold her just as tight to me.

We lay very still in our little cocoon of peacefulness for quite some time. Not moving an inch and not uttering one single word.

A buzzing noise rouses us from our togetherness and I reluctantly unwind myself from her. Ana walks stark naked to her purse to get her phone out. She briefly looks at it with a tiny smile and turns to me.

"My nosy brat of a Child wants to know what your intentions are." A cute wrinkling of her nose and soft giggle are accompanying her statement. "He should know better than to question me." The last part is growled.

I get up, walk over to her and wrap my arms around her.

"My intentions huh?" she nods, amusement written all over her face. "Is he going to grill me?"

"It's possible. If he gets too out of hand I can command him to leave you alone." _Is it weird to be turned on by the thought of her in a commanding position?_

Ana looks down as she feels my cock starting to go erect again. She laughs a bit, but shakes her head.

"We should dress and get out of here. It's already three o'clock." She takes her gathered clothes towards my bathroom that's attached to my office. I quickly pick up my clothes and follow her. After a couple of minutes, we're clean, dressed and ready to go.

Hand in hand we leave GEH together. Ana told me she flew here and that she needs a ride to Bellevue. _Poor me. More spending time with my delectable Anastasia. You should feel sorry for me._

"When did you know you could fly?" I ask out of the blue. I mentally slap myself for not asking earlier. "Can all vampires fly?"

"Northman can fly also and we noticed it the same way. I was in a fight with another vampire and he threw me off a very high cliff. I was as surprised as he was when I stayed in the air." She tells me and laughing at the memory.

"You were pushed off a cliff?"

"Yes, we still laugh about it from time to time. And to answer your other question, not all vampires can fly."

"You still talk to him?" My jealousy is shining through the cracks.

"Well yes. Tyson, my Maker, was teaching me to fight. I was just a decade old."

I want to say something, but I'm overrun by the image of her fight. I start laughing when I see the looks on their faces.

"What's funny?" Ana asks me.

"I think I saw your Maker and you in that particular fight. I can imagine you still laughing about it." I say.

"You are a seer or retro-cognitive. I've done some research about your gift." She tells me.

"Seer? Retro-cognitive?" I'm feeling blindsided.

"Yes, you can see the past, which is retro-cognitive and a seer can probably see things in the now also."

I mull this over in my head and I'm so deep in thought, I don't notice we stand in front of the castle again. A hand on my arm pulls me out of it. I blink repeatedly and in a daze I look around me.

"Are you alright?" Ana looks concerned.

"I'm fine. Just a lot to process."

We get out and I tell Taylor to pick me up tomorrow, but Ana offers him a guestroom. He takes the offer and Jarod leads him upstairs, while Ana takes me down.

This time a lamp is added to the bedside table and I'm not left standing in the dark. Happiness threatens to overflow me and I know I have a huge grin on my face. She did that for me. Her eyesight is 1000/20 I think, compared to my 20/20 vision.

"Christian?" Ana growls lowly and I turn to her "Stop gloating!"

"Who's gloating? Not me. No ma'am!" I chuckle and her growl turns into a deafening roar.

She stalks me with a fierce, predatory scowl on her face. I back up until I'm against the wall.

"Are you teasing me, **PET**?" She asks in mock anger.

"I wouldn't **dare**!"

"Then it is a challenge! Is that what this is, **PET**?" Teasingly trailing her fingers over my chest and shoulders, trying to do her best to keep from laughing.

"Maybe?" I tease her right back. Wrong thing to say, because she picks me up and throws me to the other side of the room. By the time I'm supposed to hit the opposite wall, Ana is already waiting to catch me. _Have I said that it's bizarre for such a petite woman to even pick me up?_

"I give! I give!" I breathe out and I feel her shaking with silent laughter. "You think you're funny, don't you?" I must look ridiculous in her arms and she's holding me up bridal style.

"You should've seen your face!" Ana actually cackles.

I wriggle and she lets my legs fall to the floor. It takes a minute to find my equilibrium and stand up straight. Not an easy feat as we are both laughing really hard.

Once I catch my breath, I wrap my arms tightly around her and squeeze as hard as I can. Ana lays her head against my chest and we just stand there for a while.

With a hand I tip her head back and slant my lips over hers, maneuvering her towards the bed until the back of her knees hit the side. She lets herself fall down and without breaking apart, pull me with her. The kiss quickly escalates to higher regions. Teeth, tongues, fingers are pulling, biting, pinching and licking.

Within seconds we are both as naked as the day we were born. Ana pushes me up until I stand in front of the bed and she follows me. I have no idea what she's going to do, but I see her become shorter then she already is.

Her mouth attaches itself to one of my nipples, fangs nicking at the sides and I involuntarily jerk my hips against her. Ana slowly makes her way down my abdomen, into my happy trail and she completely breezes by the part I want her mouth the most.

I hear her giggle, but I'm too busy remembering how to breathe. She's nipping at the inside of my thighs, her fingers tickling on the backside and I nearly lose my legs as soon as her cool tongue sets a trail from the base of my cock to the tip. She hovers her lips over the head, but doesn't get near enough and it drives me insane.

My hands wind in her luscious hair and it has the desired effect. Ana's lips wrap around my cock, her tongue is dragging through the slit and I shudders with pleasure. Every time she pushes down, she takes me deeper until I hit the back of her throat.

I've somehow forgotten that she did this in the pool, because suddenly she pushes all the way down and swallows me whole. I feel her throat contracting around me and I cum with such a force that my seed is shooting out of me. Ana swallows everything I give her and I can honestly say I've never seen anything sexier.

I grip Ana under her arms and pull her up to me. My mouth smashes onto hers and I can taste myself underneath her sweetness. Her fangs nick my tongue and I feel her squirming, rubbing her thighs together with want.

She lets me push her down onto the bed again, I spread her legs wide while I kneel on the ground in front of her. I bow myself over her delectable body, hands sliding from her hips, along her sides to her mounds, which seems to be made for me, because they fit perfectly in the palm of my hands.

I cup one of them and latch my lips around the pebbled nipple. My other hand pinches the second one in time. Ana's purring becomes more pronounced the longer I do this. I feel her wetness against my stomach and I can't wait any longer to taste her. As I kiss down her body, I feel her shiver ever so slightly.

Using one arm over her belly to keep her down, my lips finding her clit and brushing the fingers of my free hand through her soaking folds, she's squirming and arching to come closer. I delve deeper with my tongue into her pussy and the sweet taste of her arousal makes me painfully hard again.

When I groan deeply, she answers with rumbling coming from deep within her chest. That I can make her sound like that, is making me grin cockily into her center.

"Christian." Ana moans softly and the purring starts again, but louder this time.

"I've got you, baby." The endearment slips out and I'm a bit shocked with myself.

I flatten my tongue and drag it up to her clit, before I trap it between my teeth, wrapping my lips around it and suck hard. Simultaneously pushing two fingers hard into her pussy. A sharp intake of breath and she's clenching around me, squirting all over me with her orgasm.

Shakily I stand up, my throbbing cock is bobbing up and down with every move I make and look down at Ana. She has a feral look on her face, before clambering off of the bed and pushing me onto it. I sit on the edge and as she straddles me, she grabs my hard on, lining herself up and sinks down.

I throw my head back, exposing my racing arteries to her fangs. I've learned from her that they are very sensitive and she always shudders if I run my tongue along them. She's rolling her hips in perfection and bringing us closer once again.

I hear a crunching noise, I open my eyes and see a bleeding wrist in front of me. I search her gaze to see if she's sure, but I should know better by now to doubt her. She never does anything she doesn't want to and she already explained that she's never given her blood to anyone but her Child.

The moment I wrap my lips around her wrist, her fangs pierce the side of my neck. I cum so hard that I see stars. Ana is growling so low it feels like she's vibrating and a frenzy starts and we are fucking the ever living daylights out of each other.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I wake up with my feet still planted on the floor, although I can't feel them since Ana is sprawled on top of me. I have the aftertaste of her sweet blood still in my mouth and when I try to move Ana, I feel a resistance where her fangs are still attached to my neck.

Somewhere nearby my phone is ringing and I pat the bed as much as I can and finally come in touch with it. I slowly reel it in and press answer.

"Christian! Where the fuck are you?" Ros is yelling at me.

"I just woke up five minutes ago. What time is it?" I have lost all sense I think.

"It's almost four! Why the hell are you not here? Couldn't you have called?" I can hear she's very angry and I know I've missed a lot of important meetings. Although she can handle them just fine.

"As I've said, I just woke up." I can't seem to get my thoughts straight. I've got no clue what happened after we exchanged blood. It's all a hazy mix-up of insane fucking I think.

"Are you sick?" Ros asks concerned.

"No." I tell her "As you can tell, I'm not coming into the office today. I will see you Monday." With that I hang up on her.

My limbs are numb and I really need to pee. I try to get Ana's fangs out of me, but they have latched on and have no desire to let go it seems. I can't even lift her dead weight, because I have little control of my movements.

After what feels like forever, she finally stirs on top of me. Her fangs retract and she bolts straight up. Staring at me as if she's never seen me before.

"What….? You…..?" She stutters. Blinking and trying to find her bearings. "What happened?"

"The fuck if I know, but what I do know is that I really need to use the bathroom."

Ana dives off of me and I make a run for the toilet. I sigh in relieve and quickly wash my hands after flushing. I look in the mirror and see some blood in the corners of my mouth and my neck is bloody. I get a washcloth and wipe it away. Staring at the first noticeable fang marks.

I walk back into the room and Ana is standing right beside the bed staring at the sheets. I look over and see the blood on the spot we were laying earlier.

"Were my fangs still in you?" She asks me and for the first time since I've met her, she sounds scared.

"I think so." I wrap my arms around her from behind and lean my chin in the crook of her neck.

"How long have you been awake?" Her tone makes it look like she's panicking.

"I woke up about ten minutes ago now. Ros called me pissed as hell. I've missed quite some meetings today." I tell her.

"What the **fuck** happened?" Ana's voice is rising with every syllable.

"I remember being in some kind of frenzy. What do you remember?"

"I have some flashes of us fucking like animals, but I can't get a clear picture. I don't like not knowing. I have memories worth more than two millennia and I can't remember this." She is panicking. I can hear it clearly in her voice and feel it in the stiffness of her body.

"Does this have to do with the fact we shared blood at the same time?" I'm really wondering if that's the cause of it. Since the cobwebs of sleep have been cleaned up in my head, I have the feeling of being completely sated lingering.

"It could be. I have never done this, so I have nothing to go by." I've also start to notice that beside her clearly British accent, another one is breaking through when she's distressed or extremely angry.

"Could it have something to do with my Faery heritage?"

Ana turns around in my arms and scrutinizes me. A slow nod gives me a vague answer.

"I will ask Eric and Sookie. Maybe they'll know something." She says. "I'm going to burn the sheets, they are ruined." To put words to action, she shreds them while taking them off the bed and puts the remains next to the door. She walks into the bathroom and I hear water running.

I follow her and see that she's started the shower. Thick steam is soon billowing through the bathroom and she steps into the stream. I watch the water saturate her hair, darkening it to almost black and cascading down her gorgeous body. _Now's not the time to get a hard on, Grey!_

Although it can't be helped, ever since I've laid eyes on her I've been a walking hard on. I take two long strides and join her under the stream. She tries to ignore me and I can't blame her. It's been a weird sensation to wake up like we did. I can't fathom what went through her mind when she rose like that.

Anger is palpable in every move she makes and she almost pulls her hair out trying to wash it. As gentle and firm as I can, I cover her hands and loosen the strands from her death grip. That she lets me do it makes it perfectly clear how out of it she is. I don't like that she's upset, but I have no clue of how to ease her mind.

"Let me do that, before you pull your hair out." I whisper and a shudder goes through her body as if she's waking up. She doesn't say anything, but she relents.

I squish some shampoo on my hands and run them through her hair. When it's dry it comes to the top of her ass, but wet it reaches well over her thighs. I begin to wonder if vampires ever cut their hair.

"No we don't. There's no need for it since we don't get split ends. If I were to shave my hair off it will be back to normal within hours." Ana tells me. Apparently I was thinking aloud. That's very new, like just now new.

I finally manage to soap up all that hair of hers and guide her under the stream to rinse it out. She tilts her head and her eyes are on me. I still see apprehension swirling in her blue depths, but it has lessened fortunately. I watch the bubbles glide over her smooth skin and I feel jealous of them.

As soon as the last bubble disappeared, Ana turns around with some shampoo and hovers high enough to run it through my hair. Fingers massaging my scalp has my eyes roll into the back of my head. It's so relaxing, it makes me forget that there are people coming here within a couple of hours. My family for starters are coming for dinner and Andreas, Eric and Sookie will be arriving as soon as it's dark enough outside.

I let my thoughts run away with me, because the next thing I know Ana is washing my body and hers. She finishes within seconds and is out of the shower-stall, wrapped up in towels.

I can only stare at her for a moment. Reluctantly I turn of the water and get some towels for myself. The reluctance is because I don't want our peace and quiet to end and my nerves are getting the better of me.

We have just left her resting place, when Jarod announces that my family has arrived. We hurry up the stairs to greet them.

"I see you're in a better mood, bro." Elliot smirks at me as we walk into the Great Hall, as I've dubbed the grand entrance.

"Elliot!" Mom chides "Ana, it's wonderful seeing you again. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How about you? Are you all ready for meeting Eric and Sookie?"

They all nod as nervously as I am. Ana leads us to the dining-room and appoints chairs to everyone. The table is huge and round. Oh, the irony if this Gawain fellow is coming with.

Dinner is delicious and we are chatting about tomorrow night and the upcoming auctions. Ana's head snaps up suddenly and a wide grin stretches over her face.

"MOTHER!" a deep voice booms through the castle.

Andreas has arrived it seems.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Before any one of us can do or say something, I'm bowed upon. I'm staring into bright emerald-green eyes. Blond long hair combed back in a ponytail and fangs flashing behind his grin.

"ANDREAS!" Ana roars. He stands up straight and gives her puppy-dog eyes. "That's quite enough!"

"But Ana, I just wanted to meet him." Andreas pouts. It's a ridiculous feature on his face, with the fangs still down.

"Show some **breeding!** " She's fuming at her Child and he is just smiling innocently.

"Aw don't be like that. It is all in good fun. Christian knows this. Don't you?" He turns to me, but I can only gape at him.

Suddenly he's on the floor in fetal position. Spasms going through his body and a look of pain on his face.

"Anastasia," A Welsh accented voice come from the doorway "how lovely to see you again." Another tall, muscular man steps over Andreas to bow over Ana's hand.

My family is watching on in awe and I know I'm doing the same. The Welsh guy is followed by a blonde couple and two teenage boys. At least they look like teenagers. Fangs are down and the woman is rolling her eyes at Andreas and the Welsh guy.

Andreas clambers to his feet, breathing harshly and looks subdued for now. I have no idea what happened to him just now, but it looked very painful.

"Grey family, I would like you to meet my Child Andreas." Ana is glaring at him and he does everything to avoid her gaze. "King of Washington and pain in my arse. Then we have King Eric Northman and Queen Consort Sookie Northman. This gobshite is Gawain Green and they also brought Edward and Richard Page along. Formerly known as Princes Edward and Richard Plantagenet." She takes a deep breath, turning towards the visitors, "Child and friends, I would like to introduce you to Carrick and Grace Grey and their children Elliot, Christian and Mia."

After a round of 'pleased to meet you', we are all sitting around the table. Gawain is scowling and mumbling about the fact that it's round. Ana points at her Child and he gets a scathing look from Gawain.

"What did Andreas do that made you use such a high-voltage Maker call?" Eric asks.

"It wasn't that high." She says exasperated "He's just a wussy who can't handle pain."

All the vampires were laughing, sans Andreas who is trying to drill holes into Ana's skull.

"As interesting as this all is, y'all. I came here to talk to my girl and the Grey family." Sookie chides them.

The male population is grumbling under their breaths and again pouting.

"You always take the fun out of things, Sookie." Edward complains.

"Yes, every party needs a pooper. Now hush!" She glares at him. "You know we Faeries are pain in the asses. Why are you still surprised, boy? Eric? Fuck you in your dead ass for getting me to call him a boy again." Eric just laughs a deep belly laugh.

My parents are staring at them in shock, Elliot, Mia and I do our best to keep straight faces. Which is painful, because everyone else is laughing.

"I've come to understand that y'all are all part Fae and didn't know it. I'm one-eighth Fae and I think that's the same amount as you have. My daddy needs to use orange scented body-wash to cover his scent. Vampires tend to drool when he's in the vicinity without it." Sookie continues. "Christian, Ana tells me that you are a seer or retro-cognitive. My aunt could do the same. It's a shame she passed away a couple of years ago, because we were always bitching about her strong intuition. We didn't know it was her gift."

"Ana pointed it out to me, because I saw her and her husband as little children. A couple of days later she told me about how she learned that she could fly. I saw that too." I tell her. I'm still apprehensive towards Sookie as she can read minds. She seems to notice, because she's quick to assure us that her shields are up.

"One thing is for sure," Gawain says "you all have the allure."

"Allure?" Elliot asks.

"You are quite the ladies' man from what I've heard." Gawain says "The women and perhaps men also, are flocking to you like bees to the honey."

Elliot just smirks and even blushes a bit. That's a first! It's weird to see him embarrassed. I laugh at him and he tries to glare.

"You are all very public people." Eric chimes in. "From what I've gathered well-loved also. Carrick and Grace with their Coping Together Gala and other charities. Trying to give back to the community."

Both of them are blushing and shyly thanking him.

"And such a beautiful daughter." Edward leers at Mia, who is looking everywhere but at him.

"Wait until I tell Misty that you are using that awful over the top accent of yours again." Richard chuckles at him. "Or I can call our Mother." Edward gasps loudly and scowls at his brother.

"You wouldn't?"

" **BOYS!** " Sookie yells "Fuck me gently with a chainsaw! I called them boys again. Eric, I blame you for this shit!"

"You want to do what now?" Eric looks horrified towards his wife. "A chainsaw?"

"Can you all focus for more than a few seconds?" Ana barks. "Thank you! Gods, if I could I would have a headache now."

"Sookie," Grace starts "can you tell with your ability if we have gifts? I've been reading your books in the past few days and I do recognize some of the things."

"Show me in your mind what you mean." Sookie says and turns to have a conversation with us. "Mia, what attracted you to my books?"

"Aren't you busy with reading my mom's mind?" Mia asks warily.

"She can focus on several conversations and play chess in her mind." Eric tells us proudly and we just gawk at them like a bunch of idiots.

"To answer your question, the first thing I noticed was the cover-art. It looked exciting and now I know that you have a new artist for every book. Then it was the subject. It was of course before the revelation, but you write them so well and it seemed so real. Now we know it is real." Mia says.

"Through my books I've found hundreds of Faery-hybrids and they all have a gift. I will be surprised if y'all don't have one." Sookie's Southern accent is sometimes hard to follow, but I'm not complaining. It's all very interesting. "Grace, as for you I know you are empathic. You may not have noticed, but since I have three empaths in my family, it isn't hard to figure out."

"It makes sense." Ana pipes in "You are compassionate and working in pediatrics."

"Why haven't I noticed it before?" My mom asks.

"Being an empath is sneaky. My brother is a social butterfly. His wife is loving and a nurturer, when he's at home he's the best family man you can have. When he's out with his buddy's, he's aggressive and rowdy. My cousin Hadley is a whore and I try to keep her away from me and especially the kids as far as possible. She has three kids, two are telepathic like I am and one is an empath. I have adopted them all. The black sheep has bad taste in men and the oldest two have been dealing with domestic abuse since they were babies. The youngest was just born when I got her." Sookie explains "Hadley doesn't know she's an empath and we will never tell her. She's burned all the bridges there are to burn."

"What you're saying is that I got lucky that I didn't end up like your cousin?" Grace asks sadly.

"No, it has everything to do with upbringing. My cousin's father walked out on her, she and I have both been molested by our great uncle and her mother coddled her." Sookie says all this with a cold detachment.

"How did you overcome such abuse?" Mia asks with tears in her eyes.

"I had the wonderful gift that I could see his intentions, but there was no way I could avoid him. My mother hated me and she got remarried to the Packmaster of Werepanthers in Hotshot. Calvin, my stepdad, killed him when he found out about it. The pack have set him loose and hunted him down." A terrifying gleeful smile is adorning her face.

"That's it!" Gawain shouts "You've been exposed too much to the Northman! If you can smile like that over something so horrid. Lower your shield, Sook and hear what they are thinking."

"My shields are down, you ancient gobshite! I can hear them perfectly clear." She snarls back.

"CHILDREN! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ana roars so loud that everything made of glass tinkling. All the guests are gaping at her with their mouths wide open. "Now that I have your attention, perhaps we can finish this conversation. I'm on a fucking vacation and you bickering mongrels are wasting my fucking time!"

"Mother!" Andreas exclaims appalled.

"Call me 'mother' one more time and I'll kick your scrawny arse back to Scotland and bury you there." She growls angrily.

"Scrawny? And I will climb right back out, mother." Andreas teases, but Ana seems to have come to her breaking point.

She's out of her chair, in front of him and looming over. There is a collective 'Uh Oh' moment among the vampires and Sookie.

"As your Maker," Ana hisses "I command you….."

"NO! I will stop now." Andreas, even though he is about 6.5ft, he cowers back in his chair. Fear is palpable in his posture.

"You are warned. Stop being an obstinate wanker and act your age. You are 874 years old and a King to boot. You know how to behave." Ana still sounds pissed as she growls at him.

We all sit up straight when she turns towards us again. She's fuming and almost spitting fire. Ana walks out of the room, leaving behind a heavy silence.

"That went splendidly." Edward says, shaking his head at Andreas. "You just had to push her, didn't you?"

"She wouldn't have gone through with it." He answers confidently.

"Have you suffered braining?" Gawain asks.

My family and I look at each other, we have no clue whatsoever about what they are talking about. Eric finally takes pity on us and explains it.

"Braining is drilling a hole into a vampires skull and let the brain tissue leak out, let it heal and do it again. This goes on as long as the person hasn't learned his or her lesson."

That's a horrid torture method and we collectively shudder. We change the subject to safer ones and have small talk about Seattle, Washington DC and Europe. All the while waiting for Anastasia to return.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It takes Ana well over an hour to return and look somewhat calmed down. She opts to stay standing very still just inside the room. We all turn towards her, but she's staring straight ahead for a while.

"Do you think you can act like the grown-up you are or are you going to continue act like petulant children?" Ana throws icily cold into the group.

All of them look thoroughly scolded and nod at her. Ana finally walks back to the chair between Carrick and me. Casting one last scathing room over everyone, she sits down cool as a cucumber again.

"I believe we've established that Grace is an empath and Christian a seer/retro-cognitive. Can you make out something about Carrick, Elliot and Mia?" Ana addresses Sookie.

"If I'm not mistaken Carrick is a pusher. We've studied his activities as a lawyer, he is very good and seems to have a knack for swaying judges and jurors in his favor." Sookie says. "That means you, Carrick, have the power to lay your will onto anyone you please. If you want you can even do it from a distance."

"How do you know that?" My dad asks flabbergasted.

"Gawain for instance is a pusher. He got his telepathic gift after he was turned. He's not a very strong mind-reader, but if he combines his gifts especially with glamour, the person he enthralls has to do his bidding. Since you don't know you have it, you're not aware of doing it. You subconsciously used it being a lawyer. Do you honestly feel that the most difficult cases you've had should have been won that easily?"

I see my dad mulling it over in his head and that he comes to the surprising conclusion that Sookie is right.

"Can you teach me to control it?" Carrick turns to Gawain.

"If you have time to come to Europe." Gawain nods at him.

"I will make arrangements for a trip then." He says.

"Elliot," Sookie turns her gaze to my brother "I don't know how you have gotten your shield, but you are a telepath as well."

"How do you figure that?" Elliot's eyes turn to saucers.

"Gawain and I keep bouncing off of your brain. When shields are down we, telepaths have an echo. That's the only way we have been able to describe it. I can teach you how to lower them and put up again. Since my lovely mother had me committed to an asylum, I've been taught there how to use my shield. I was miserable before that." She explains.

"I have some projects running, but next month I can take time off." Elliot tells her.

"Last but not least, Mia." Sookie addresses my sister. "If I'm not mistaken your like my daddy. He's a harbinger. Have you ever felt a dread that you can't explain?"

"Yes." Is the only thing she whispers.

"What's a harbinger?" Grace asks concerned.

"A harbinger is someone who receives feelings of dread or extreme happiness. My daddy, when I was pregnant with Lindy, was literally walking on his hands for quite some time. He didn't know why, but she was the reason." Sookie takes a deep breath "After that I have been pregnant a couple more times, but daddy was feeling dread. I've miscarried all of them."

Eric pulls her into his lap and holds her close. She heaves in shaky breaths and does her best not to cry.

"Sookie was in an accident at the end of her pregnancy with Lindy." Eric explains. "A pole was run through her body and she nearly died. When we got married, we were in Louisiana and when we got back Homer, a six year old Daemon gave her a very warm hug. Since we were already bonded, my body heated up as well. We had no idea what happened, until we got back to the castle in Eijsden. That's in Limburg, the Netherlands. We went to our bedroom to change our clothes. Sookie froze up at one point and was staring at her stomach. The King of Hugs had healed her. Her scar was gone and since we have a Sybil in our care, she drew a picture of a baby named Winston Northman."

"You can get pregnant again?" Mia asks in awe.

"Yes, she can and she will be in given time." Eric says proudly, still caressing his wife.

"Wow!" We breathe in unison.

"Mia, I can ask Corbett to come here to help you. He's got a good grip on his gift." Eric says to her.

"I would like that very much. Thank you." Mia gushes.

"Eric, Sookie can we," Ana waves her hand towards me "speak to you in private for a moment?"

They both nod and we excuse ourselves with the rest of our company and walk outside to the Sound.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Eric asks us.

We rehash, with some blushing on my part, what has happened. At least they don't laugh at us. They are very understanding.

"We have this thing that's called the braid." Sookie says after we finish our tale. Ana looks thunderstruck as if she knows what it's about. "I see you know what I mean."

"I've heard about it, but I thought they were just myths." Ana breathes.

"This may sound ludicrous, but there is a good chance you meet other Christians and Anastasia's." Eric pipes in. "We've already met several other Eric's and Sookie's."

I'm standing completely still, stunned silent and Ana is nodding along with them. I have a very hard time to wrap my head around that.

"Why does it happen?" Ana asks.

"We think it's the combination of vampire and Faery-hybrid coupling. We have a diary from several braids. Some call it skips others call it cluster-fucks. Depends how many times it has happened to them. We can send you a copy of our experiences. There are some homemade porn on it. Some of the others wanted to know what happens when they go into the kind of state that you experienced last night. When I watched it the first time, I felt like the judge for the Fuck-Olympics, I skipped over a lot of stuff, but sometimes I needed a play by play. It's the most bizarre thing I've ever seen." Sookie takes over again. "We've driven Gawain insane with that one in the beginning."

Eric laughs and Ana asks for footage of his face. I don't know what to say or think. I feel fried with all the information that has been bestowed on me.

"I would like a copy if you don't mind." Ana tells them. "Do you know why it exists?"

"We have all put our experiences next to each other and most of the time it's a warning for something that's about to happen or there are some more trivial facts that we should know. Through the braid My Sookie and I came together. Some other Eric's are Sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana. Sophie-Anne is the Queen there most of the time." Eric says.

"Ugh! Sophie-Anne that fucking dumb cunt!" Ana makes gagging noises. I stare at her dumbfounded. "At least she's met her end here. Fucking idiot! And don't get me started on her retarded Children! Fucking high and mighty Andre! I still see their expressions when Tyson crated them and put them on the ship to the States." She rants.

Eric is doing his best to keep his laughter at bay and Sookie is sniggering into her hand. I'm absolutely clueless.

"Don't worry," Sookie whispers to me "when you read our diaries you will know exactly what we are talking about."

I nod and after some more small talk, we are walking back to the castle. The others are standing anxiously in the doorway and staring at us.

My parents and siblings decide to go home and sleep on it. Tomorrow will be a busy day again with the Gala. Eric, Sookie and the others decide to go to a hotel. Even though Ana insisted that they stayed here, but they want to give us some form of privacy. Andreas has been very quiet after Ana walked off earlier.

While Ana is busy leading everyone out, Andreas approaches me. He comes to stand beside me and watches the front door.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier towards you." He says and I look at him in surprise. "I might have been a tiny bit out of line. Depends on who you ask I think. Nonetheless I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"You surprised me, but I wasn't frightened. It probably wasn't the best introduction from your side." I chuckle right along with him.

"No, it probably wasn't. Although Ana was in a rare form tonight. Never felt her being that anxious before. I don't know what happened, but she was really on edge and I pushed her too hard." He tells me.

"Yeah, it's been some crazy week and a half. I think she should tell you about it though."

"That would be for the best, but I'm going to let her cool down a bit more, before I start a normal conversation with her." He grins at me.

"You're behaving." I hear Anastasia behind us. I turn and see her looking suspiciously between us. Almost as if she hasn't heard our conversation.

"I apologized to Christian for my behavior and I want to talk to you when you're ready." With that being said, he disappears. Ana looks into the direction he went and it takes some time to shake herself out of her staring.

"This has been an eventful evening and it's just midnight." She says to me.

I watch her closely for any sign of irritation, but can't find any. Only a tiredness that I haven't seen on her.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Even for me it was a lot to take in and this is just the tip of the iceberg. Eric and Sookie will have the files for us tomorrow night. They have it on USB-drives and from what I've gathered they have about ten full of stories."

"Well, we can wrap our heads around that on a later date. I feel that if I go lay down, I will be out like a light." I say. "Where did Andreas go?"

"He is going to stay with Drake. He's at the club now and enjoying himself greatly." She grins widely. The tiredness has been replaced by happiness.


	22. Chapter 22

**It has brought to my attention that I forgot to explain about what happened to them. I hope this will bring more light to it. Again thank you for the reviews and support. Can't thank you enough.**

Chapter 22

Ana takes my hand, guiding me to the living room and take a seat in the comfortable chairs in front of the fireplace. Someone has lit a fire in it and it gives a nice warm glow.

"So exchanging blood simultaneously is what put us in that weird state?" I ask Ana, to be sure I've heard it right.

"Yes, although they haven't heard about other couples but themselves that it happens to. They thought they were the only ones." She sighs "It happens to them every time they exchange blood together. Apparently they get into a fucking frenzy that continues for several hours. Eric doesn't die for hours after sunrise. It should be impossible, but Faery-hybrid and vampire coupling seems to be the base for this phenomenon."

"Normally you feel the pull of dawn, don't you?"

"Always, but I have no clue about the time I died last night. I don't remember the pull or how long we were going at it. Perhaps the journals can give us some perspective, because I'm at a loss." Ana frowns and I watch the flames flicker over her gorgeous face.

"You really don't like not knowing." I state.

"No, I don't." She stands up, walks toward a cabinet with a decanter and tumblers on top of it and pours some of the amber liquid into one of the tumblers. Walking back she hands it to me. I didn't ask for it, but I can really use some after the night we've already had.

"Well, that makes two of us. If there is something I detest, it's having to wait for something and being out of the loop. Especially when it concerns me and my loved ones." There! I sort of said it.

Ana is still standing right next to me, staring into the flames for another second and plops into my lap. I gaze at her in wonder for some time, before wrapping my free arm around her and pull her close while I lean back. She fits perfectly within my arms, her head tucked in the crook of my neck and I feel content.

She's drawing patterns absentmindedly on my chest with her fingers. Sometimes I feel like I'm dreaming and I'm about to wake up, to discover that it all has been a dream.

"What's wrong?" Ana breathes in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Of course she can feel my melancholy.

"It feels so surreal. I've known you for a little over a week and it is one hell of a roller coaster ride. I was just thinking that it seems like a dream from which I don't want to wake up." I throw in the open.

"If it makes you feel any better, I experience the same thing. Not that I dream, but that's beside the point." She giggles softly.

I take the last sip of the impeccable whiskey, put the glass down and cocoon her in a tight hug. We sit in peaceful silence, soft unconscious touches for about half an hour. It feels miraculous and freeing to be so close with someone. I've thought for a very long time that control was all there is in the world. I won't relent on the control I have over GEH, but as for my personal life I've let my reigns drop.

Ana seems to have gone in down-time, Her eyes are closed and she's completely still. I take the opportunity to study her. Her long lashes making shadows on her high cheekbones, pouty lips a tiny bit open and her hair is piled on top of her head in a messy bun. Some shorter tendrils have escaped and frame her slender neck and face.

I finally take notice to what she's wearing. A tight tank-top, a miniskirt and my absolute favorite, Louboutin heels. So much of her creamy skin is exposed, if she were a submissive I wouldn't allow it. For some reason I don't want to think about that anymore. I used to crave it, but she has changed me in such a short amount of time, that it's rather scary and uplifting at the same time.

I'm so lost in thought, staring at her, that I don't even notice that her eyes are open and she's watching me closely.

"Where'd you go?" She asks me quietly. I blink rapidly and shake out of my self-induced haze.

"I was once again thinking about how much has changed since I've met you."

Ana hums contentedly and stretches her limbs. Not that she needs it, but I like to think that she's doing it for my benefit. She wraps her arms around my neck, her back arches in such a way that her perfect chest pushes forward and her ass grinds into my crotch. The tiredness I felt earlier evaporates and is replaced by fire in my veins.

She turns her head enough for me to capture her mouth with mine in a slow, seductive kiss. My hands roam from her knees to the hem of her very short skirt. It barely holds that delicious ass of her. I nearly cum in my pants when I feel her going commando again.

The room in my pants is non-existing and my cock feels hard enough to break my zipper. Ana grinds harder into me and I push two fingers deep inside her with force. She's always so fucking wet.

She spreads her legs wider, throwing her legs over mine to give me better access. My thumb is circling her clit, while my fingers set a punishing pace. Her ass keeps rubbing my still confined cock. One of her hands let go of my neck and wedges itself between us.

I pull my mouth from hers to breathe and she throws her head on my shoulder, exposing her pale neck to me. I trail kisses down to her collarbone and she's whimpering on top of me.

Ana's hand grabs me through my pants and my hips jerk violently up to hers.

"Fuck Ana! I want you!" I groan.

She makes quick work with the button and zipper, pulling me out and sinking down on me. I can fuck her so much deeper when her back is to me.

"Gods! You feel so fucking good!" She moans out.

I lift us somewhat to change the way I'm sitting. My ass is now on the edge of the seat, my shoulders laying on the back of the chair. Ana sits up and forward. Leaning her hands on my knees. Every time I thrust up, she pushes down harder. We move in perfect harmony.

We are close to climaxing, Ana's back is to my chest, I slip one hand between her legs and offer my other wrist. Still thrusting up as hard as I can, her pouty lips wrap around my wrist, tongue running over it and her fangs sink into my flesh.

I'm pinching her clit, rubbing it furiously and our movements are erratic. Clenching, thrusting, exploding into oblivion and finally sagging feeling completely sated.

Ana is panting just as hard as I am and I can see her trying her best to stop it. She told me that it is a foreign feeling for her to be breathless. She does breathe occasionally, but that is only to scent her surroundings and not because she has need for air.

It takes some time to calm ourselves enough to even twitch and I yawn very widely. The night is finally catching up on me. Ana lifts herself off of me, my cock that was still imbedded in her, slipping out and she pulls me upright simultaneously.

Quickly putting our close back into some sort of order and we're walking to her resting place together. I wrap an arm around her shoulders and hers comes around my waist. My heart swells and love is pouring over. I finally admit it to myself. I'm irrevocably in love with her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Waking up I am once again wrapped around Ana like a vine. Every part of her body that is connected with me, is warmed up. The rest is stone cold. It's still a weird concept to know she's dead. Not one thing moves, her chest is still and no beating heart.

I detach myself from her and go to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Reluctantly I decide to go to Escala and I leave a note for Ana that says when I will pick her up. The moment I step through the door of her safe-room I don't look back, because I know I will crawl back into bed with her and not leaving her until she rises.

Taylor is waiting for me when I make my way out of the castle. He opens the back door of the SUV and I get in. Taylor keeps quiet for the entire ride, leaving me to my thoughts. I have to ask Ana what I can and can't tell my closest staff.

"Taylor, call a business that specializes in making light-tight rooms. I want my bedroom and bathroom to be safe for Ana when she comes to the penthouse." I order my CPO.

"I will get right on to it when we are there, sir." He answers and we are quiet once again.

The ride in the elevator is lonely and doing nothing for me. How different it was when Ana was with me. I grin salaciously when I remember our tryst. The ding of the elevator brings me out of my fun thoughts and I heave in a deep breath.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey." Mrs. Jones is standing in the kitchen, preparing my lunch.

"Good morning, Gail. I would like for you, Jason and Luke to call me Christian. I'm called Mr. Grey often enough and I feel like you are part of the family." I tell them.

Three sets of eyes are staring at me as if I've grown another head. If Ana, someone who holds a high position in the world, can be called by her first name, then it shouldn't be a problem for me.

"Very well, sir. Um… I mean Christian." Gail stutters. "I've made some lunch for you if you're hungry."

I look at the clock and see that it's already one o'clock. Where does the time go? I've been sleeping more in the past week and a half, than in the past twenty years.

"Thank you. I will have it in my office." I have some work to do, because of missing it the day before.

I start my computer up, taking my BlackBerry out and see a lot of messages from Ros, Welch and Barney. I look through all of them and see that they are about an acquisition we're negotiating about. The background check I've issued Thursday and I was supposed to look over yesterday, is also attached.

I'm going over the check from the CEO of the business we're about to take over, but I can't seem to focus on it. He's as dull as anyone can be. Nothing stands out, but the good thing is that it won't be a problem to keep him in a high position.

My thoughts stray to Andreas. To say I was shocked that he apologized to me, is an understatement. Not that I'm one for apologies, but I know for a fact that vampires aren't apologizing for anything. It's not in their nature Anastasia told me.

Suddenly I see a human Andreas. I only notice this because the sun is still up. He's riding a horse through woods and chatting happily with his five companions. By the time they come to some open space within the woods, the sun is beginning to set. They decide to set up camp. A fire pit is made, blankets are being rolled out around it, horses are taken care of and they seem to be eating some kind of bread. Laughing about something they had experienced along the way.

A rustling is heard and they stand up in unison, drawing their swords. Watching the tree line to see what made the sound. The horses are whinnying, moving restlessly and suddenly growls are heard.

One by one the men are taken down by an unbelievable force. Screams are heard and the growling continues. Out of the bushes steps Ana, she's taking in the scene and sees that Andreas is the only one who is still alive.

She takes out the creatures who attacked Andreas and his men in two seconds flat. She turns to him, nostrils flaring, eyes narrowing and she's on Andreas with her fangs buried in his arteries. I see the life literally draining from his eyes. At the last moment, Ana bites her wrist and feeds him her blood.

I blink several times in confusion. I'm back in my office staring blankly at my computer screen. According to the clock on my wall it's only been five minutes, but it feels like hours for me. I've just witnessed the circumstances of how Andreas was turned.

I'll probably keep saying this, but **_BIZARRE_** is the only right thing to say.

Ever since this gift has been 'unlocked', I have flashes too fast for me to follow, but this was very clear and long. I'm curious if I see things on purpose or that it's random. It's kind of scary to see Ana killing people/creatures. She's so strong and fast. I always prided myself for physical strength, but compared to her I'm as strong as a baby.

She also wasn't lying when she said she has complete control over her Child. That it's always like this for a Maker. Andreas went down in a nanosecond. I wonder if some of it was faked or that she put her all in it.

A knock on my door, brings me back once again and I called for the person to enter.

"Sir…." Jason comes to a halt when he sees my scathing look. "I mean Christian, I've made an appointment for Monday to come here for a light-tight room. I've emailed them the blue prints of your bedroom and bathroom. They will be installing a safe door with a keypad, the walls will be rebuild with steel enforcements and for the windows there will be special frames and blinds."

"How long will it take them to do that?" I ask him, because it sounds like an awful lot of work.

"They come in at seven in the morning and they told me it would be around twelve hours work. They have a large crew and they work seamlessly." Jason assures me.

"I want for Luke and you to oversee them. If Gail doesn't mind to make sure they get enough to drink and eat. I will be fine. I can take Ryan with me." I tell him. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Only that you have to get ready for tonight." Jason says with a smile.

I look at the clock and see that it's already four o'clock. I shoot out of my chair and to my room. Taking the fastest shower in my history and putting on my smoking, watch and shoes and I fly out of the penthouse as if the building is on fire again.

I'm halfway down when my phone rings.

"Grey." I say breathless.

"What has your knickers in a bunch?" comes the overly amused voice of Ana.

"Who says I'm wearing any?" I ask her instead.

"My, my, my. Are you feeling lucky my pet?"

"I thought we established that I'm not a pet, but yes, I do feel lucky." I tease her.

"To me you're not a pet, but in front of other vampires you are. I will explain that later." She tells me and I can see the logic in that. "So, what are you wearing?"

 _Jesus! Is it hot in here?_

"I'm wearing my monkey suit. What are you wearing?"

"At the moment nothing." Comes the husky answer, which almost sends me to my knees and have a raging hard on.

"Okay! You win!" I'm answered with a giggle and I chuckle right along with her.

I'm driving myself today and will be followed by Jason and Luke. Ryan stays here at Escala to guard it. I step into my Audi R8 and set course towards Bellevue to pick up Ana. My palms are sweaty and I'm beyond nervous. I don't know why because we know each other very well and intimately. I grin at that last thought. Not a good idea to be thinking about that. My cock is standing at attention again.

 _Elliot in a bikini!_ Is my mantra and I repeat it until I can almost see it. Luckily it help with my problem.

The guards at the gate take one look at me and let me on the property. I drive up to the front door of the castle, shutting off the engine and step out.

Jarod is standing in the doorway and motions for me to come in. As soon as I step into the Great Hall a petite figure comes out of the shadows. My jaw drops and I feel like a cartoon from which the tongue lolls out and eyes popping out of their sockets.

Ana is wearing a strapless, sweetheart neckline, dark blue dress. If she wasn't wearing high heeled silver shoes, it would be dragging over the ground. The same platinum jewelry with the blue diamonds are on her body. Her hair in some intricate bun in the nape of her neck, with some tendrils let loose around her face.

Fucking hell! I start my mantra again, because I can't help my physical reaction to her. Ana smiles up at me as soon as she's standing in front of me. _When the fuck did that happen?_

"You are gorgeous!" I whisper huskily.

"You're not so bad yourself." She sounds just as breathless as I feel.

"Shall we?" I offer her my arm, she takes it and we're out the door and in the car in no time at all. I can barely take my eyes off of her. She looks so radiant and flawless.

We drive in silence for the two miles it takes to get to my parent's home. We have to wait for the line of cars to clear, before we can make our entrance. The photographers that are waiting, are peering into my car and the moment they see Ana their cameras are flashing like mad.

The moment we hand over the car to the valet, we are almost blinded and the questions about who she is are coming from all sides. Then they ask about last Saturday night, at the Mile High club. Luckily they still have no clue who she is and she ignores them by looking straight ahead linking her arm with mine.

We both sigh in relieve when we step foot into the house and greet my parents.

"Christian, Ana! How wonderful to see you both." Grace hugs me closely and gives Ana a respectful nod.

"Mother." "Grace." Ana and I say at the same time. We look at each other and smile.

"Son, Ana, I'm so glad you could make it." Carrick shakes my hand and also nods to Ana.

"Glad to be here." For the first time I'm honest about being glad to go to this Gala.

"Our table is a bit bigger than last year. Since we have high ranked guests this year. Go mingle and we will see you at dinner." My mother tells us.

Arm in arm we walk to the backyard, where a tent is put into place, a stage and a lot of tables. People are milling about, but as soon as some of them see us walking out they fall silent.

Unfortunately my eye falls on Elena and she looks pissed. She's glaring daggers at Ana and Ana just looks back coldly. I seriously hope shit doesn't hit the fan this evening, because it would ruin my mother.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Hey bro! You sure know how to make an entrance!" Elliot approaches us in a loud manner as usual.

"Hey Elliot. Where's your flavor of the day?" I ask him. Ana giggles beside me and shakes her head.

"Don't be like that, Christian. Hello Ana, you look mighty fine this evening." He lays on his 'charms' thickly.

"Hello Elliot. Nice to see that you clean up good." She compliments and I wrap my arm tightly around her.

"Christian!" Mia comes bouncing towards us with Lily in tow.

"Good evening, Christian." Lily breathes and giving Ana a nasty look.

"Oh Ana, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Mia gushes. She makes to hug her, but holds herself back at the last second.

"Mia, you look beautiful yourself. Who's you friend?"

"This is my best friend Lily. Lily this is Anastasia. She's with Christian." Mia tells her.

Lily is grumbling under her breath, fluttering her lashes at me and glaring at Ana.

"Oh sweetie, I'm flattered you think that I'm no threat for your conquest." Ana coos at Lily.

"I didn't say anything out loud!" The annoying girl gasps.

"That they couldn't hear it, doesn't mean I can't when you mutter. My hearing is very sharp."

Lily huffs, stomps her feet and rushes away from us. Ana bursts out in giggles, Elliot and I both chuckle and Mia looks confused.

"What was that about?" My little sister asks.

"Your dear friend thinks I'm poaching on her territory." Ana tells her.

"Her territory?"

"She thinks Christian is hers and that she will get him in the long run."

"Nooooo! Really? How come I've never noticed that before?"

"Did you honestly think she had something in her eyes every time she bats those lashes at me?" I ask her.

I can see Mia think really hard about it and she shakes her head a couple of times.

"How could I be so blind? She is always asking about you, but I never connected the dots." Mia says sadly.

"It doesn't matter, Mia. I've made it perfectly clear that I don't want her and she's oblivious to it." I tell her and pull her in a hug.

Another hush falls over the crowd, gazes turn to one spot and whispers start. We turn around and see Andreas, followed by Eric and Sookie, Gawain, Edward, Richard and Drake. Ana smiles widely at them as they approach us.

We are chatting amicably with each other until the MC announces to take our seats. All of us walk to the largest setting in front of the stage, reading the cards with names on it and sit on the appointed chairs.

Unfortunately for me, Elena is seated at our table as well. In the former years it became a tradition and sadly my parents are still oblivious of what has transpired. Since I didn't want to ruin my mother's event, I've decided to tell everything tomorrow. Now I have to swallow my pride and cross my fingers for a pleasant dinner.

Carrick takes the stage and welcomes everyone. After his speech about the charity is done, he comes to sit with us.

The humans get their entrée and the vampires are wrinkling their noses as they all get a glass of blood in front of them. Elena looks horrified as she takes it all in. She glares at me as if it's my fault. Which it is and I chuckle lowly.

"Are those vampires?" I hear somewhere in the distance. We collectively turn towards the table where it came from.

"Yes, they are." My father says.

All the guests start whispering among each other and I notice that I can hear them quite clearly. _How is this possible?_

I ponder about this, slowly eating my food and the conversation around me flies over my head.

"Christian!" I look up and see everyone staring at me.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"I asked if Ana will be part of the auction." Mia says.

"What auction?"

"For dancing of course." Mia says completely exasperated.

"Why don't you ask her?" Not that I would give anyone a chance to dance with her.

"Why would I let myself be auctioned off?" Ana asks.

"It's for charity. All the single ladies will be up the stage and men can buy a dance with one." Mia's enthusiasm is somewhat uplifting the mood.

"Who says I'm single? I believe I didn't come stag tonight." She says with a smirk directed to me. I smile back at her and get a lot of shit from the vampires at our table.

We all hear Elena huffing and turn to her. She just glares at her plate but it's obvious she's fuming mad. I regret not talking to my parents earlier, but it can't be helped now.

"What's wrong, Elena?" Grace asks concerned.

"Nothing is wrong, Grace." She evades my mother's question and eyes.

"Is there something with the food?" Elliot pipes in.

"No, it's delicious as always. There is nothing wrong, at least nothing that can't wait." She tells us, with a stern glare thrown my way. The vampires and Sookie are scrutinizing her and I just roll my eyes at her and pay attention to the auction list next to my plate.

My house in Aspen is also on the list, a ride in my helicopter Charlie Tango and a trip to the Bahama's in my jet. _God, that are a lot of things from my end. Grey? Shut the fuck up!_

Dinner is finally over and we move around, mingling with the other guests. The auction of the single ladies is about to start and true to her word, Ana doesn't go up there. Much to my satisfaction I might add.

Lily is the first one that's introduced with ridiculous praises and she's looking at me, trying once again to seduce me. I roll my eyes and turn to see a very amused Anastasia and her Child.

"Can she be any more oblivious?" Andreas asks me.

"Beats me. I don't know how many times I've said no or just ignored her, but nothing is getting through." I may or may not sound slightly irritated and they just laugh at me.

I hear the 'going once, going twice' being called. Good riddance! Mia is the second in line and we all are gawking when Drake bids on her and wins the chance to dance with her.

"Didn't see that coming." Ana breathes and gapes as Drake offers Mia his hand and the latter is blushing furiously.

"What the fuck is he playing at?" Is Andreas his input.

"I'm going to forbid it!" Elliot makes to stomp over, but dad grabs his arm to keep him in place.

Mom is smiling widely as the rest continues to gawk. I don't know how to feel about this, I don't even know when I took a step forward and it takes Ana's hand on my arm to stop me. I look at her and she just shakes her head.

The auction continues for thirty minutes before the last is called. Music is starting and couples seek the dancefloor. I'm about to ask Ana for a dance, when someone taps my shoulder.

"Good evening, Christian." I hear Flynn say as soon as I turn around.

"Hello John, Rhiann." I greet him and his wife back.

"Hello Christian." Rhiann says.

"I haven't seen you these last few days." Flynn says.

 _Oh God! Shut the fuck up, Flynn! Doctor-patient confidentiality remember?_

"I've been busy!" Is my short answer.

"I can see that."

"So, this is the expensive charlatan?" Ana asks me. I laugh and luckily Flynn and his wife are too.

"Yes, he is. Ana I would like you to meet John Flynn and his wife Rhiann. John, Rhiann this is Anastasia Steele." I introduce them.

"Nice to meet you." Ana nods at them, not taking their extended hands. Again the 'no touching' thing.

"Pleasure is all mine." Flynn smiles.

"If you will excuse me? I'm being summoned." Ana says. I look towards Andreas and see him waving her over.

Flynn opens his mouth, probably to say something about my changed demeanor. I might have called him a lot when Ana was in DC. Not to mention daily sessions, but who's counting.

"Don't say a word about this last week." I whisper to him.

Luckily he closes his mouth again and nods in understanding. We've talked about the excellent hearing vampires have and he knows not to speak of personal stuff.

"I'm going to take my wife for a spin. Tell miss Steele that it was nice to meet her." And with that they go to the dancefloor.

I look at Ana, who is standing close to the other vampires and I can see that they are talking, but it's too low for anyone to hear. I can see that the people around them are doing their best to catch something juicy.

A cold shiver runs down my spine and I just know Elena is on her way towards me. From the corner of my eye I see her approaching like she's on a mission. I'm pondering what to do, but the decision is taken from me.

Ana is standing in between me and Elena. The latter is looking profoundly confused about where the first came from. Other guests are circling us and I can't feel any more uncomfortable as I do now.

"Christian, I would very much like to speak with you in private." Elena hisses, but Ana doesn't budge.

"I have nothing to say to you, Elena." I whisper as lowly as I can and still have the message come across.

"It's imperative that I speak with you!" Even though she hisses, I can still hear the Domme breaking through.

"Not going to happen. Not tonight or any other night or day." I say sternly. Not yet using my Dom voice.

"I don't know what she's done to you," glaring daggers at Ana who's still in the middle with her back to me. "but this is not you! We really need to talk, if not tonight than I will come by tomorrow and we **will** talk." Elena turns on her heels without waiting for an answer.

"My Gods! What an obnoxious person!" Ana growls.

"Come with me." I ask her.

I take her into the house and to my old bedroom. Closing the door behind us. I watch her looking around, picking some things up, studying them and putting them back in place. She turns around, an eyebrow pulled up high as she sees me watching her. I don't say anything, I take the two strides that separates us, wrap my arms around her and crash my lips on hers.

I kiss her until I run out of air. My forehead touches her, eyes closed and breathing harshly. Small hands are grasping the sides of my face and when I open my eyes, I see Ana staring at me intently. I back her up against the wall, not taking my eyes from her. We bump into my old dresser and I vaguely notice that it has the right height.

Reluctantly I let go of her with one arm to sweep everything off of the dresser and lifting her up to sit on it. I take her mouth again, running my tongue along her fangs, making her shudder in pleasure and I bunch up her dress. Her hands make quick work of my pants, I run my hand along her panty less soaking wet slit while she guides my cock to her center.

I take a firm hold of her hips and slam hard into her, earning me a hissed growl. She leans her shoulders against the wall, her hands grip the dresser and I pound hard and fast into her. Groaning every time I feel my cock slide through her wet walls. I look down to the place we are connected and if I don't pace myself, I will cum from the sight alone.

Ana shifts, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck, pulling herself to me and kissing the hell out of me. My legs are starting to protest and I lift her from the dresser. Walking towards my childhood bed, still thrusting into her and I'm lucky my pants are still on my hips, because otherwise it would be embarrassing.

Without breaking the connection I lay us down and the fast pace we begun with is turning to slower movements. Her hands push through my hair and mine are caressing everything they can reach. I kiss down her neck to the valley between her gorgeous breasts, not once stopping my hips from moving.

Ana wraps her legs around my sides and locking them on my back. I sink even deeper into her and hit her sweet spot every time. Her growls are getting louder, so is my grunting. I feel the tightening in my balls and know that the fun-time is almost over.

"Ana, baby? I need you to cum!" I breathe into her ear, bending my head to give her better access to my arteries.

"Christian." She whispers just before she bites down.

As soon as her fangs pierce my skin, her walls clench around me and I convulse inside her with long spurts. We keep moving and riding out our orgasms and I collapse on top of her. It takes quite some time to get back to the real world.

I finally lift myself off of her, my flaccid cock sliding out and I walk to the bathroom to get a washcloth and some water. We quickly wash our activities off as much as possible and make ourselves presentable again.

When we emerge again, I see all the vampires and Sookie smirking. Luckily the rest of the guests are oblivious.


	25. Chapter 25

**Again thank you for the lovely reviews. I've gotten some complaints about the chapters being short. I don't want to make them too long for me, because otherwise I tend to lose track of where I want to go. I have some of it mapped out in my head, but at the moment I'm writing a chapter to my satisfaction and I post it before starting the next. I don't count the words. I try to watch for it, but my brain is like a sieve most of the time and as such I've don't remember how many words were already written before I start a new chapter. I read back my own story regularly to prevent as much confusion as I can.**

 **I've said it before, my inspiration for this particular Sookie and Eric is coming from EricIzMine. I love her stories and the world she's created. My lead characters are obviously Anastasia and Christian. I will, however go deeper into Grace, Carrick, Elliot and Mia. My story isn't finished, not in a long run.**

 **I hope you stay with me and keep enjoying my first ever story.**

Chapter 25

I sigh in relief as Ana pulls me to the dancefloor. I forgot about vampire hearing and I just know they heard us at some level.

"What were you talking about with all the others?" I ask her quietly as I wrap one arm around her waist and take her hand in mine.

"Drake and Andreas ran in to some problems last night. Police tried to infiltrate into Drakes club to see if they are practicing illegal business on the side. Human law enforcement is trying the blame game. Murders that are committed and the victim has fang marks. That kind of things." She says just as quietly.

"That's a great way of wasting tax money." I tell her and she nods her agreement.

"As if vampires are that sloppy! If we want someone to disappear, they disappear for good." Ana growls softly. "Even the youngest vampire knows this. We may be stronger and faster, but that doesn't make us murderers. Especially the older ones have control, unless you commit a crime against us, humans are safe from us."

I open my mouth to question some more, but I'm interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. Andreas has managed to sneak up on us. Even Ana hasn't noticed his approach.

"Can I talk to Christian for a moment, Ana?" He asks her. She looks at him with suspicion and seems to try to see right through him. After she's done, she gives a slight nod and lets go of me.

Andreas points towards the waterside, where there are no guests and with one look over my shoulder I follow him. We walk far enough to not be in sight of anyone near the house and stand next to each other looking out over the Sound.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" I finally ask, when the silence becomes too much.

"I want to get to know you better, since my Maker is involved with you and I've never seen her react to anyone as she does to you."

"What would you like to know?" I ask him.

"First off, Ana was an unbearable cunt the days she was with me. It felt like she was being silvered. Not to mention the mood swings she had. I thought I would be the first vampire with whiplash." He looks at me with eyes full of questions. "What will happen when she goes back to Great Britain?"

I think about that all the time and it doesn't make me happy.

"I don't know." I whisper.

"Tyson has called me several times the last few days. He's felt her moods also. Even though he's thousands of miles away, her feelings were that noticeable."

"How…? Ah yes, he's her Maker isn't he?"

"That he is. I know you've had Ana's blood, but you're not bonded yet." Andreas sees my surprise and quickly explains. "We can smell her in you and on you." He smirks.

"That's just weird!" I exclaim.

"Once again welcome in the world of vampires." He looks sharply at me all of a sudden. "I will tell you this only once. If you so much as hurt my Maker, I will cut your balls off and string you at the highest tree. Don't think I won't do it, because I don't make empty threats."

I actually gulp and nod furiously. He chuckles a bit, but the seriousness is still there.

"Then we understand each other." He nods at me and gestures to go back.

We're right on time for the fireworks and Ana comes rushing towards us. Looking between us and checks me for any injuries. At least I think she does. I do take Andreas his threat very seriously, not that I would want to hurt Ana, but it could happen.

We watch the fireworks going up in the air, when the last one is evaporated the guests are moving through the garden towards their cars. I motion to Ana that I have to talk to my parents for a sec and walk over when the last people are driving away.

I fidget nervously as I'm about to ask them to come over tomorrow and finally tell them everything.

"Mom? Dad?" I croak, as they turn around I clear my throat to continue "Can I come by tomorrow? I want to tell you something and we need absolute privacy. Not even Elliot and Mia can be there."

"Of course, Christian." Grace says. She's watching me with concern and Carrick isn't any different. "How about at lunch time?"

"That will be fine. We are leaving also." I say as I see Ana coming around the corner.

"Grace, thank you for your hospitality. I'm glad to have been a part of the Gala." Ana says to my mother and the latter blushingly takes in the compliment.

"You are welcome, Ana. Thank you for coming."

We say our goodbyes and climb in my R8. We're driving in silence once again, lost in our thoughts.

As we walk into the castle I notice how quiet it is. We take seats in the same chairs as last night and I ask Ana where the others have gone to.

"Eric, Sookie and the Lords are back at their hotel. They fly back home tomorrow. Andreas will be staying with Drake again and will be leaving first dark for the summit." Ana tells me.

"Pity." I say, not really meaning it since the threat is still very fresh in my memory.

"Liar." She giggles "I don't know what he said to you, but I won't let him get carried away."

"I'm going to somewhat change the subject now." I tell her everything I saw in my vision and her jaw drops. "What kind of creatures were that?" I ask as I've finished.

"Those were bitten Werewolves. They were human once, but some deranged wolf has bitten them. Since humans can't handle being half man/half wolf they go insane. Andreas and his friends were in the wrong place, at the wrong time."

"Why did you change him? If you don't mind me asking." I'm curious to how she came to do that.

"There was something so innocent to him. It would have been a loss if he passed on and I was lonely at the time. Tyson and I were in odds with each other at the time. I drained him, fed him my blood and took him to the grounds." She explains.

"Are you lonely now?" I ask her. I don't know if I want an answer to that, but I've already laid it out there.

"Being as old as I am you tend to get lonely from time to time. We don't tend to mingle too much, because it's our nature to be suspicious of everyone. Makers and Children are different, but even then there are some Makers who turn the wrong person or the Maker itself is insane, like Gawain's and Drake's. But I'm not lonely now." She tells me and I feel assured by that.

"Can you give me some pointers to explore my gift? I know that the rest of my family is going to get help with theirs. I want to see what I can do with mine."

"I think I can help you somewhat. How did you get the last one?"

"I was thinking about Andreas his apology and I felt like I was transported there. As if I was watching it from close by, but not physically there." I try my best to explain it right.

"You were triggered by thinking about a specific person. In this case Andreas. Have you had more visions?"

"I had some flashes, but they were too fast to follow. So, what you're saying is if I think about someone, I can get these visions?"

"That seems about right, but since you unlocked it not so long ago, we have no way of knowing what you can do with it exactly. It can be that you only see the past or you can also see the present and future. From what I gathered from Sookie is that her gift is stronger the more she uses it and that she's sharing blood with Eric makes it more focused. She already had excellent shields, but now they are even more defined." Ana tells me.

"It's still hard to wrap my head around everything. I'm really grateful that they are all willing to help my family as well. How is it possible we never knew?"

"It could be because of your past. Your mother told me earlier that she has always felt something foreign, but she always brushed it off as it wasn't logical to her. Your father's is a bit more difficult to understand. Eric told me about Sookie being able to sway people to do her bidding also, although she's not a pusher. It has something to do with puppy dog eyes. I can't figure that one out really. It should be in the journals. We can find out more than to help us."

"That would be great. Perhaps I should start a journal too, only to clear this mess in my mind." I chuckle.

"With time, understanding will come. You need to learn how to walk before you run." Ana gets into a giggle-fit that helps break the seriousness.

"I did something today." I suddenly feel shy, that's also a first and I peek up at her through my lashes. She raises her eyebrows and nods for me to continue. I take a deep breath to get it all out. "I've hired a company to make my bedroom and bathroom light tight. I would like for you to be able to come over and stay at my penthouse if you want."

"Do you have any idea how expensive that is?" She seems to be floundering "And you'd do that for me?"

"I do know that and yes, I do that for you."

"Why?"

 _Fuck! What the hell am I supposed to say to that? Well, I do know, but…. Fuck!_

"Well…. You see…." I can't get it out, but when I look at Ana is see that she feels it in my emotions. "I um….." _Jesus Grey! Grow some balls!_ "I love you, Ana!"

A smile graces her lips, her eyes light up and she jumps on top of me. The air leaves my body as hers crashes into me and she's holding me in some sort of chokehold. Not intentionally, but I gasp and sputter. Fortunately she seems to get the gist that she's cut off my air supply.

Ana doesn't say it back and I don't expect her to. Deep down I know she's not ready yet and I don't care. She has already admitted that she likes me and that the connection between us is very strong. I just hug her close to me.

"Come on! You need your sleep. You have a big day ahead and thank you for making that investment for me." She smiles gorgeously and I'm once again in awe with her beauty.

I follow behind her like the lovesick guy I am and I know there will never be another for me. She's it!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

As soon as the door to her resting place closes I pull her against me. I can't get enough of her. Ana slides my monkey suit jacket off of my shoulders, while I fumble with the zipper of her dress. Since I've never undressed women until her, I feel like it's my first time and have no idea what I'm doing.

With clumsy, shaky hands I finally peel the dress off of her and take a step back to watch her for a second. She stands tall in only her shoes and jewelry. The pins that have held her hair up for the night have vanished and it falls in soft curls around her shoulders and down her back.

Ana takes several steps backwards, sits on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs and leans back on her elbows with a 'come hither' pose and look. I toe my shoes off, let my pants and dress-shirt drop to the floor and slowly stalk closer to her. Taking in every gorgeous curve of her body and finally lock eyes with her.

Her eyes have darkened to almost black, her lips are moist and parted. I can't resist the temptation to lean over and take those lips with mine. My hands glide down her smooth thighs, grip her knees to part her legs and make room for me.

I trap her bottom lip between my teeth, gently sucking on it and I'm rewarded with a soft growl. _Fucking hell! That growl of hers is so fucking sexy!_ I shudder in response.

She lets her arms slip on the bedding, lying flat on top of it and her legs ever so slowly go up around mine. The heels of her shoes are digging in my ass as she pulls me roughly closer. My cock connects along its length with her wet folds.

We both twitch at the same time. I grind into her to feel that again and again. I don't know how or when it happened, but I'm suddenly buried to the hilt inside of her. We roll, pull, push, kiss, squeeze and fall off of the bed. Still fucking all over the room until we collapse, completely spent and sated.

As soon as I find my legs again, I shakily stand up and make my way to the bathroom. I decide to take a quick shower and as I step under the stream Ana joins me. Within five minutes we're done, clean, dry and back to the ruined bedroom. The bedding is spread all over, things that were on display are knocked over on the dresser and there's even a me-shaped hole in the wall.

"When the fuck did that happen?" I gape at the wall.

"After you pushed me against it and I did the same thing after. I didn't moderate my strength it seem." Ana looks just as in awe as I am.

"Didn't know you were into kinky." I say to her, wagging my eyebrows in an over-the-top manner. She laughs a deep belly one and takes me right along with her.

"Life's boring without any kinky in it." Ana smirks up at me and I'm left standing like a fool as she makes the bed in order. "Aren't you coming to bed? You really need some shut-eye."

I shake myself, walk over to my side of the bed, plugging my phone in and lay down. Turning the light off and I notice I can see somewhat in the pitch dark. Since Ana had provided me the lamp, we didn't leave the bathroom light on anymore.

"I can see your contours." I tell her in awe.

"That's because of my blood. You're not turning into a vampire, but you do get some of our qualities like better eyesight and hearing. Now hush, you need to sleep."

"You're right." I yawn and my eyes are already falling shut. "I love you."

I wake up about three hours later and I feel refreshed. Even though I haven't been asleep long, but it was once again dreamless and deep.

I lay on my back, with a cold arm strewn over my waist and a leg over mine. Dawn has broken about an hour ago and today is the day I'm going to tell my parents everything.

Nerves are wracking through my body as I detangle myself from Ana and shuffle from under the sheets. I turn on the light, check my phone for new messages and when I see there are none, reluctantly stand up to dress myself.

As sluggish as I can I make my way out of the safe room and into the kitchen. Chelsea is busy making a large breakfast for the guards. I still don't know all their names. I've only talked to Jarod and Chelsea, but I do know that one of them is called Aidan. He was the lion that prowled on the premises last week.

"Good morning." I mumble.

"Good morning, Christian. Can I get you anything?" Chelsea asks brightly.

"I would like some coffee and fruit." I say and join the guys at the table.

"Did I scare you last week?" One of the huge, muscular guys asks.

"If you were the lion, then yes. You almost scared the crap out of me." They all laugh at that.

"I'm Aidan and we all know who you are." Aidan smirks at me.

"Nice to meet you."

"You've already met Aidan of course. These are Finn and Duncan. Guys this is Christian." Jarod introduces us and we give a round of nods. "There are three others, but they are on guard duty now. I will introduce you another time to them."

"Thank you." I tell Jarod and Chelsea simultaneously for bringing my coffee and fruit.

I stay silent as they talk about back home and other stuff that I don't understand yet. I slowly drink my coffee and try to drag everything out, but alas it's time to get a move on. I say my goodbyes and make my way to my car.

As I pull up to my parent's house, I have the incredible urge to turn around and speed away as fast and as far as I can get. _No! You can't do that, Grey. It's time to face the music._ I take several deep breaths to calm myself and get out of the car. The front door is opened by Gretchen, who's leering at me.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey." Gretchen breathes. It's only sexy if Ana does it. I roll my eyes to her and march around her.

My parents are outside on the patio, because the sun is shining brightly. The table is set for us three.

"Christian, I'm so glad you're here." My mother comes over and pulls me into her arms to hug me. Ever since I've hugged her and it didn't work, she finds excuses to do it and I can't complain, because it makes me feel secure and loved.

"It's good to be here." I tell her, but I don't know if it will stay that way after they learn my story.

"Son." My father gives me a quick man-hug and smiles at me.

"Dad."

"Let's take seat and I will let Gretchen go for today." Grace says. Dad and I sit in companionable silence soaking up the rare sunshine.

Mom comes back with a pitcher filled with water and a bottle of wine. She puts it on the table and sits down. We're having some small talk while we eat.

So Christian?" Carrick begins as the last of the food has been eaten. "What is it that you wanted to talk to us about?"

After heaving in air, opening and closing my mouth, I finally lay my story out in the open. I tell them everything that has transpired with Elena and later on my subs. I leave the gritty details out of it, but they get the gist. Dad is getting angrier by the minute and my mom has tears streaming down her face. She's downright sobbing and apologizing to me.

"You have nothing to apologize for, mom." I say to her as I pull her tightly in my arms.

"I should've seen it or felt it. What kind of empath am I, if I disregard every foreign feeling?" She keeps sobbing into my shirt.

"You didn't even know you're an empath. Like Sookie said, it can be a very sneaky ability. You've been raised to express emotions and feel them. How could you have known that you've been feeling other people's emotions along with your own?" I ask her "Grandpa and grandma Trevelyan have taught you so much and you've probably seen your ability for compassion. Which you have in spades also."

"How come I've never noticed the way Elena truly is? She isolated you from us. How could we be so blind?"

"She was your best friend, mom and you always see the good in people. Elena has different sides to her and she fooled us all." I can admit it now.

"Son," my dad clears his throat as he croaked "legally there isn't anything we can do, but please tell me you are pulling away privately and on a business level."

"I've already done both." I smile at him. The burden that had already become less when I told Ana, is now completely gone. I feel so much lighter and free.

"How does Anastasia fit into this story? I assume she's in the know." He asks.

"I've told her last week. We agreed to see each other for something and Elena showed up at Escala with a sub. Ana was waiting in the lobby and heard me yelling at Elena. She glamoured them and I didn't know what she had done. As I asked her about it, she demanded that I explain my relationship with Elena first." My parents both smile at me.

"She's a feisty little thing, isn't she?" My dad grins.

"You don't even know half of it. Ana is fierce when she needs to be, understanding, sweet, beautiful and….." I stutter to a halt as I see them smiling widely at me.

"You're in love with her." They both say simultaneously and I blush furiously as I nod.

"Oh sweetheart, I've waited so long for someone to touch your heart." Grace is sobbing again, but they are happy tears this time.

We talk some more and before we know it the sun is setting.

"Christian, I want to thank you for telling us this. I know it must have been difficult, but I'm very proud of you and I love you so much." Mom says.

"I love you too, mom and dad." I pull them both in a hug just as the front door slams open. Elliot and Mia are barging into the house arguing about something.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Dad asks.

"Not tonight. I'm feeling pretty drained. I need to be at GEH very early, we're in the middle of a take-over and since took Friday off, I have to catch up."

"Bro! Are you lost?" Elliot booms.

"Lost?"

"Shouldn't you be with Ana? I mean you are always with her nowadays." He wags his eyebrows at me.

"I am aren't I?" I smirk at him.

"Christian, why are you here? Are you staying for dinner? Where's Ana?" Mia asks in quick succession.

"Slow your roll, little sis! I'm here because I needed to talk to mom and dad. No, I'm not staying for dinner and Ana is at the castle." I answer her.

"Oh. Well, I have to put my new clothes away and wash up for dinner." And off she goes. Bouncing around as on a sugar high.

"I'm leaving now. I will see you later." I hug everyone and I'm out the door, before anyone comes up with a new plan to keep me there.

I ponder if I should go back to Ana or to Escala. As I'm staring out of the windshield, my BlackBerry rings.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Grey."

"Christian! Where the hell are you?" I hear the grating voice of Elena. _There goes my good mood down the drain._

"That's none of your business!" I snap at her.

"I told you last night that I would come by to talk some sense into you. How dare you ignore me?"

"I've already told you that I don't want anything to do with you anymore." I tell her once again.

"It's that Anastasia whore that has gotten into your head. Somehow I can't get into your penthouse and the doorman from Escala won't let me up. You really need to talk to him!" She says.

I am fuming with rage. My body feels overheated and if I could, I would reach through the phone to strangle her.

"Shut your **fucking** mouth, Elena! I've made it perfectly clear that I don't want you in my life and I put you on my proscribed list." I snarl at her.

"I've **made** you the person you have become and this is how you treat me?" She raises her voice to full out Domme.

"You've taken advantage of me! You haven't made me, I did that myself." A tap on my window makes me jump. I look out and see a very pissed off Ana standing there.

She pulls my door open and snatches my phone out of my hand. I hear Elena screeching on the other end, but can't make out any words. Ana brings the phone to her ear just as my parents and siblings come running out the door, skidding to a halt next to us.

"Well, well, well." Ana growls cold as ice into my BlackBerry "If it isn't Mrs. Lincoln. You will listen to me and you will do yourself the favor of listening very carefully. I **will** find you! Christian is **MINE**! If you so much as breathe in the same airspace as him, you sentence yourself to death! You're playing games in **my** world now."

We all watch wide-eyed as she falls silent for a bit. We hear some screaming, but again it's muddled.

Ana's anger is rolling off of her in thick waves and I see the remains of what once was my phone fall out of her hands.

"Ana…." I try to say something, but she cuts me off with her rage filled eyes, I take a step back and trapped between her and my car.

"Don't!" She snarls to me, her nostrils flare, eyes glazing over and she yanks me harshly to her.

"Ana?" Grace asks, but she doesn't budge. Only growling louder.

"Sunlight." Ana breathes in a dreamy kind of way. Her nose is buried into my throat.

"Sunlight?" Elliot looks at me and as I shake my head, because I have no idea what's going on, he looks at Ana. The latter is oblivious to my families worries and mine.

"You smell like sunlight. I've heard about this from Eric, but I thought he was exaggerating. This is so….."

"What did Elena want?" Carrick asks to divert whatever is going on with Ana.

I look pointedly at Elliot and Mia. Under loud protest they retreat back into the house.

"Last night she wanted to speak with me and I said no. She said that she would come by today. Obviously I've ignored her, speaking with you and I haven't really thought about her at all. About coming over to Escala. She called me when I just got into my car and told me that it is all Ana's fault and that she's made me the man I am today. I was pissed off and suddenly Ana was here and took over my phone, but you were present for that." I explain and the anger I see in my parents eyes is tangible in the air. Anastasia is still sniffing me out and on her sunlight-high? "What did she say to you?" I ask her.

"I'm a whore and I'll never be good enough for you which is hilarious, because I'm double you're worth if not triple. I don't know who ever told her she's above anyone else, but she's just like the rest of the cattle. She told me pretty much what you just said and after I was done talking there was no coherency in her words." She says, but is still preoccupied with smelling me.

It doesn't surprise me that she's richer than I am, she has 2536 years on me and I see my parents gaping at her.

"Why do you call Christian 'Yours'?" My mom asks.

Ana looks up at me, her pupils are dilated and with great reluctance turns around to face my parents.

"The people who come to clubs like Drakes are what we call vermin or cattle. They come in droves to be bitten by vampires and to walk the fine line with death. Some hope to become a pet and be showered in presents. Since I'm involved with Christian, he is my pet in the eyes of my peers. Not that I have ever been in the business of having pets, but that is how other vampires see it. I've claimed him as Mine officially and Andreas has spread the word. If someone is to touch him, they sign their death penalty." She explains.

"Are you going to kill Elena?" My dad is almost excited for that.

"I've given her the last warning." Ana hisses and is it weird that it turns me on?

Before anyone could say something else my mother's phone rings. She takes it out of her pocket and looks up at us. She turns it so that we can see that it's Elena calling her.

"Should I answer?" She asks meekly, looking at Ana.

"Put it on loudspeaker. I can hear her perfectly, but it's for your benefit." Ana snarls quietly.

Trembling like a leaf my mom answers her phone and Elena starts talking right away.

"Grace, I really think you should talk some sense into Christian. I don't know what that whore has done to him, but he is starting to revert into his old teenager behavior. He's pulled out of my business and I'm afraid that whore is being his downfall." Elena spouts.

"Ask her where she is." Ana whispers.

"You sound very upset, Elena. Where are you?" Grace almost sounds sympathetic, but if I'm not mistaken I can feel the anger from her and it's powerful.

"I'm standing at Grey House, because I hoped to talk to Christian."

As soon as she told her location, Ana is gone and we all spin around, but can't see her.

"It's Sunday, Elena. I think he's home right now."

"I've called him earlier, but he didn't tell me where he is. I….." She cuts herself off with a high-pitched scream. "What are you doing here?" Elena sounds terrified.

" **You** broke the rules, Elena!" We hear Anastasia snarl viciously. "Any last wishes?"

"You can't do that! No! Owww!" The line goes dead after that.

"What just happened?" My dad asks no one in particular.

"I don't think I want to know." I whisper.

Five minutes later Ana drops literally from the sky into our midst. Her hair is tangled from the wind, but other than that there isn't anything out of place.

"What did you do?" My mom asks with a small voice.

"You don't want to know." Ana states. "If you'll excuse me, I have to wash the stench of that woman off me."

"I can take you." I'm desperate for some time with her. She gives me a nod and gets to the other side of the car, saying her goodbyes to my stunned parents and we're off. "Thank you for whatever it is you've done."

She stiffens a bit, but still gives me a slight nod. Anger is prominent on her features. Not that I'm surprised. The rage that she was in, isn't something that goes away suddenly.

"Why did you come out here?" I ask.

"I felt your unbridled anger. It drove me near insane to wait for the sun to fully set. It was chiseling at me and the moment I could step outside, I took to the sky." She snarls, her anger bubbling and boiling underneath.

"Again, thank you. Although I'm less pleased about my phone." I tell her teasingly. I see the corner of her lips tilt upwards and as she looks at me, I can't help but give her a saucy wink.

A soft giggle escapes her and I can't feel any more proud then I do now. I smile widely as I approach the gate to her property.

I watch her undress as soon as we get into her resting place, turning on the faucet of the huge bathtub and letting it fill with vanilla scented bubbles.

"Why did you tell my parents that I'm your pet?" I ask to distract myself from every sliver of naked skin she's exposing me to. Not that it helps, because my eyes are glued to her body and my cock is so hard it can cut through diamonds.

"Sometimes it's better to give information then to let them come to their own conclusion. This way they get a better understanding of the world of Supes." Ana explains as she steps into the tub in all her naked glory.

"I thought I wasn't your pet." I state as I start to take my clothes off. She's watching me as closely as I did her.

"You're not in private and among humans, but in the world of the Supernatural you are. When we are in public I am your Mistress." Her voice turns huskier with every word and piece of clothing that I lose.

"It sounds like a BDSM-relationship." I tell her, surprised I don't get angry with that given.

"Without the actual BDSM, but here you don't have to say it." She assures me.

"You told me about bonding a couple of days ago. Is that something you want?" I step into the tub in front of her. She sits up on her knees, sliding her hands over my legs.

"I do want that. When we bond there will be no escaping me for you. You will always be connected to me for as long as you live. Even though it will diminish some in time if we don't continue sharing blood." Ana nips at the inside of my thighs, her hands wrap around my cock and I do my best not to sag onto my knees.

"But I will be able to feel you?" It's getting harder to stay coherent at her ministrations.

"You will." Running her tongue over the vein to the head. My eyes roll into the back off my head as her cool lips wrap around me.

"Fuck Ana!" I choke around the lump in my throat. She hums around me, fangs scraping and tongue swirling.

"You should sit down." Ana purrs at me and I do what she tells me immediately.

"Yes Mistress!" I say somewhat mockingly, but quiet down when I see the sharp, predatory laser focus in her eyes.

"Don't say that too often." She tells me.

"Why not?"

"Because if you say that in public places I will shred your clothes and fuck you on the spot." Growling at me and straddling me.

It only makes me harder and wanting her badly. I put my hands on her wet shoulder, slide them down to her hands and pull her up a bit. I watch every drop of water trailing down. Her perfect tits are in my face, nipples drawn into hard pink points, begging to be sucked on. I wrap my lips around one and suck hard enough to earn a gasp.

I reach between her legs, making her twitch as I push my thumb against her clit and slide the rest of my fingers through her folds.

"You like that, don't you, baby?" I groan huskily.

"I like it very much." She breathes.

I push my fingers into her soaking wet pussy, pumping and curling them into the right spot.

"I want to taste you again." I whisper around the nipple still in my mouth. Ana doesn't say anything, but without preamble stands up and steps close to me. Her glistening pussy right in front of my face. Without hesitation I spread her legs wider and push my tongue into her. "You taste so fucking good!" I tell her as I come up for some much needed air.

I wrap one hand around my cock, stroking it to relieve some of the tension and dive back in. Pushing my fingers into her again and wrapping my lips around her throbbing clit. Gently scraping my teeth over it. Her hands have a firm grasp on my hair and pushing my face deeper into her.

After some time it becomes too much for me and my need to be buried inside of her is unbearable. I yank her down on me and she impales herself with my cock. We both still for a moment, foreheads touching and locking eyes.

Slowly Ana starts to pitch her hips, grinding deeply onto me and I throw my head back in pleasure. Her tongue slides over my throat, her lips sucking and her fangs nicking my skin. If someone told me two weeks ago I liked this kind of sex, I would have laughed at that person.

Water is splashing over the edge of the tub as our movements become fiercer. As she grinds down, I thrust up. Harder and deeper with every move. Ana lets her head hang back and I take the opportunity to tease her neck for a while. Pushing her to her limits and when she cuts me off, she grabs my head and turns it to the side. As soon as her fangs push into me, I come undone. Thrusting hard and fast upward, one hand around the back of her head to keep her there, the other wedging between us and pinching her clit until she clenches deliciously around me. We cum simultaneously and it takes a lot of time to calm down enough to move.

We're still in the tub, Ana sits with her back resting on my chest, when something occurred to me.

"What was going on with you earlier? It was almost as if you were high."

"It appears that Faery-hybrids can soak up the sun. Have you been outside all day?" She asks me.

"Yes, we were on the patio." I tell her.

"That explains it. Eric told me about it, but I didn't believe him. The moment I caught your scent as you stepped out of the car, I was sort of high. You're scent was so much sweeter and if it weren't for your family I might have licked you all over." She sighs with a wicked grin on her face.

Call me crazy, but that has me hard again. She wiggles a bit against me. Stopping when my stomach makes itself known by grumbling.

"Fun times later!" Ana says "Now we feed the human."

Grinning at each other like lunatics and quickly drying and dressing. We make our way to the kitchen and gather something for me to eat.


	28. Chapter 28

**To my lovely readers, once again and I can't repeat it enough, THANK YOU for your feedback. For this chapter some fun, some explaining and some sexy times.**

Chapter 28

After Chelsea served me steak, baked potatoes and green beans, she left the kitchen to Ana and me. We chat about funny things that happened in our lives and since she's so old, Ana has many to tell.

"Let me get this right: Tyson threw you in a moat, because you filled his room with cow shit?" I barely get it out through my laughter.

"Yes!" She sniggers "I only retaliated for him filling my room with ravens. They trashed everything!"

"What did you do to have that happen?"

"I may or may not have set mice loose in his."

"Do you still pull pranks on each other?" I ask her.

"Sometimes, not as often as we used to, but it keeps us from being too bored out of our minds." She says.

All the while talking and laughing, I finish my dinner and have a glass of wine with it. The companionship I have with her is very calming and I have noticed I don't need to have control over everything. I've come to the conclusion that the subs I've had were just for relieve of tension and as concluded I had no power whatsoever over them.

My relationship with Ana is based on trust, not some contract with rules that are ridiculous even in my eyes. The sex is out of this world and I wouldn't change it for all the power in the universe.

I still wonder what she did to Elena. I'm a bit hesitant to ask her. When I saw that rage in her eyes earlier she scared me for a second. The darkness that lingered in her was so palpable and it felt like an entity of its own.

"Ana?" She looks at me as I start carefully. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, Christian."

"You don't have to answer, but what have you done to Elena?" Not that I'm worried about that troll, but I am worried what it will do to Ana.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I give her a nod and she sighs heavily. "I killed her. I could've glamoured her, but she would have found a way to come back. As I told her and you, she signed her own death penalty as she continued to pursue you. She's the type of person that would never stop and it had to end. I've run a thorough background check on her and she had gotten her claws in many teenagers. She didn't make a difference between boys or girls. Most of them have committed suicide. I took her to the place she feared most and ended her."

"I've been running a background check on her after she left my office to build a case against her, but my guys haven't had any luck finding much information yet. How did you get it?" I'm not as upset as I think I should be.

"You forget that I was there when computers were invented, as well as the internet. I can hack into the Pentagon without leaving a trace. Combine that with a killer nose and eyesight, you have the perfect spy."

"What was the place she feared most?"

"The cemetery if you would believe that. If there was one thing she hated and feared the most, it was getting older. She had so much plastic surgery to stay as 'young' as possible." Ana grins wickedly.

"So you've drained her?"

"If I wanted to taste silicon I would. No, I might have tortured her a bit though."

"You did or you didn't. Which one is it?" I ask her and I can't help but feel a bit gleeful and justified.

"I've broken every bone in her body and finally snapped her neck. Since I was already in the right place, I've buried her in an open grave. Had to dig a little deeper, but she will not be found. That's the beauty of cemeteries." Another wicked grin stretches over her lips. "I can tell you, she screamed like the little bitch she was."

"How did you stay so clean?" I should be scurrying away from me, but I just want to be closer to her. Call me sick if you want, to be turned on by that, but the fact that she did that for me is amazing.

"Humans can make a mess, but I'm old and fast enough to stay out of the way of blood spatters. She didn't have time to defend herself." Ana just shrugs her shoulders.

"Thank you." I wrap my arms around her and she looks up at me in surprise.

"You're thanking me for killing a human, even as vile as her?"

"Yes, especially for that. You have absolutely no clue of how much you've turned my world up-side-down. Not two weeks ago I thought I was the Master of my Universe and then you come through the door of Drakes club and the darkness that was my life, has been getting lighter with every meeting I have with you. I love you, Anastasia." I kiss her softly on her lips and within a second she kisses me back with abandon.

Before it can escalate a throat is cleared. We pull away from each other and turn towards the sound. Jarod is standing in the door opening with concern lacing her face.

"What is it, Jarod?" Ana asks.

"There was some girl lurking around the gate and when we approached her she drove away very fast. It appears that she has followed you two here from Christian's parents." He explains.

"What did she look like?"

"Unkempt dark hair and small, but she was gone before we could get a good look at her." He says.

"How the fuck did I miss that?" Ana starts pacing all over the kitchen floor.

"Because we had other things to think about." I tell her, mad at myself too for missing it. I'm usually very careful, especially when I don't have any security with me.

"That's no excuse for missing something this obvious." She snaps at me.

"If it makes any difference, she wasn't in clear sight." Jarod offers "She came here when you were already downstairs. I think she put quite some distance between you two."

"Thank you for letting us know. I f you see her again, tell me immediately." Ana says to him and with another nod he's gone to wherever he came from. "Are you planning to stay here again or are you going home?"

"If I set my alarm, I would like to stay here with you." I tell her.

"Care for another swim?" She's calmed down enough to have that mischievous glint again.

"But I don't have my trunks with me." I say with a smirk. Ana cackles and pulls me by the hand towards the stairs down.

"Like you needed that the last time you were there." She breathes directly in my ear. Every hair stands up with the electricity charging through me.

I turn her towards me, lift her up by her ass and over my shoulder. Giving her a little tap to hold her still and she's just laughing loudly. I chuckle right along with her.

As soon as I'm through the doors to the pool with her, I throw her into it. As the Goddess she is, she arises out of the water with grace and floats just above it. Water dripping out of her clothes and hair. _She's so fucking beautiful!_

I'm so lost into staring at her, that I don't notice her picking me up and throwing me in, until I hit the water. Spluttering and coughing I come to the surface, to find a giggling petite vampire right in front of me.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" I splash her and she doesn't even blink. _That's one hell of a perk to have!_

"That, my dear, was pay-back!" She laughs. I'm still hung up on the endearment to see or feel her shredding our clothes.

Ana scraping her fangs over my nipple brings my attention back to the here and now. I look down at her, see that we are both naked and then around me. All over the pool scraps of fabric is floating and sinking.

"Who's going to clean the pool?" I chuckle at her.

"Do you really want to talk about that now?" She whispers in a seductive tone. Her hand wrapped around my cock and I can't give a fuck about it anymore. "Thought so."

I cup her breasts in my hands, thumbs circling around her peaks and she shivers, arching into my hands. Never in my life have I taken the time to learn the sexual cues for a woman. It was always for my gratification and nothing else. With Ana I want her pleasure and mine comes second.

The palm of her hand rubs over the head of my cock, my eyes close on their own accord and I just let myself feel everything. My arms wrap blindly around her waist and my hands take hold of her firm, round ass. She jumps up to wrap her legs around my hips and her bare pussy slides over my entire length.

Her hand is still working my cock and I wedge one of mine between us to get access to her wet depths. We both twitch as we touch each other. Our eyes are locked and the heated, hungry look in hers, makes me feel hotter.

Ana pulls my hand away and she places the tip at her entrance. She doesn't need to tell me twice what she wants. I lower her on me agonizingly slow. Making her growl in frustration, even though she can take over whenever she wants. She lets me lead and that makes me love her even more.

Since she clings on me by her limbs, I let go of her hips to take her face in my hands and slant my lips over hers in a slow kiss. As soon as our tongues meet the bets are off. We become more frantic and she lifts herself and drops in quick succession.

When I come up for air, she gnaws at my neck and her clenching around me, lets me know that she's close to coming. Her fangs sink into the soft spot between my neck and collarbone. The sensation gets me every time and I pump harder into her. Her clit is grinding into my happy trail and the vice grip that her pussy has on my cock is our undoing.

A roar releases itself from my throat and the purring coming from Ana, sends us both into oblivion.

Gradually I come back from our induced piece of heaven and we retreat to her safe room. I fall asleep after a quick shower and don't wake up until the alarm.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The alarm goes off and with great difficulty I untangle myself from Ana. Her arm and leg keep me hostage for some time. Let me put it this way, I'm the one who doesn't want to move and she can't with her being dead and all. I'm probably way too comfortable with a dead body wrapped around me.

I take a look at my phone and see a new message.

 ** _CHRISTIAN TREVELYAN-GREY ARRIVED WITH BRUNETTE AT HIS PARENTS COPING TOGETHER_**

 ** _Seattle Nooz was lucky to snap some pictures of Mr. Grey arriving with the same brunette as last week. It seems Mr. Grey is off the market, this to great sadness among the hopeful women, who would love to get his attention._**

 ** _According to sources the two were practically inseparable and even disappeared for more than an hour. What were they doing in that time?_**

 ** _Vampire King Andreas and an European King and his Queen Consort were spotted as well. It seems that the Grey family is very friendly with the Royalty._**

 ** _We are still searching for the name of the anonymous brunette._**

 ** _Seattle Nooz will stay on top of these developments._**

It seems that Seattle Nooz isn't doing their best to identify her, because there is enough information to be found on Ana. Nice way to wake up again. Fucking vultures!

I make my way to the bathroom for a quick shower, dress myself and I'm out the door to go to GEH. Today the light-tight room will be made in my penthouse and I will try my best to convince Ana to come and stay with me tonight. I want to take her in my bed and wake up with her there.

As I walk into the lobby, the first thing I notice is that the blonde bimbo's are much more subdued with their greeting. No batting eyes and no breathiness. Ana must have scared them big time and I can only be very happy about it.

With a spring in my step I get on my elevator for my first meeting.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey" Andrea greets me. "I've gotten a call from Franco of Esclava and he's worried that something has happened to Mrs. Lincoln. She hasn't come in yet and that isn't normal on a Monday morning."

"I've pulled out of her business last week." I say exasperated. I also know that she will never come back, but I'm not going to make them any wiser on that.

"I've notified Franco on that, sir. It appears that Mrs. Lincoln hasn't advised him of that." Andrea says.

"Does he want me to contact him?" I ask.

"No sir. After I explained it to him, he said his goodbyes and that he would try to find her another way."

"Good. Are there any other messages?"

"Mr. Taylor called to say that the crew has started breaking walls. That they are reliable and working very fast and smooth." Andrea looks a bit confused with relaying that message.

"Thank you. I will contact Taylor myself. Is everything ready for the conference call to Taiwan?"

"Yes sir. All the papers, along with your coffee are on your desk. At 10:30 Miss Katherine Kavanagh will be here for an interview." Andrea fills me in.

 _Fuck! Forgot about that tenacious wannabe reporter. It's for the university I donate to and it's a favor for her father._

"Send her in as soon as she arrives." I order my PA.

"Very well, sir." And with that I walk into my office, gather the papers and take them to my couch.

As soon as I sit down, I catch a whiff of Ana's scent and the sex we had here last Thursday. Immediately I have trouble concentrating on what needs my focus and instead let my thoughts wander to that night.

A knock on my door snaps me out of my musings and Ros waltzes in without a care in the world.

"Good morning, Grey. How was your weekend? Too bad I didn't get a chance to introduce Gwenn to Miss Steele." With an exaggerated sigh she drops next to me.

"I must say that I haven't seen you there." I say.

"That's because you were too busy drooling all over her. Not that I blame you. She is a gorgeous specimen." Ros licks her lips salaciously. "Gwenn was really disappointed and it's all your fault!"

"You could have come to us. We were there all night. Way to play the blame game, my dear COO." I tease her.

"You were surrounded by important people. Kings and a Queen to be exact. Can't butt in there, can I?" Ros pouts.

"Are you seriously pouting?" I chuckle.

"Yes, I'm pouting, because you hogged that delectable vampire all for yourself. What were you doing when you disappeared for, what was it, an hour? All according that trash Seattle Nooz of course."

"What makes you think I'm going to answer you?"

"You were having sex, weren't you? Yes, that's it. Doing the naughty in your parents' house!" Ros laughs and I feel my face heat up.

Ana and I were already busted by the vampires, but to hear my second tell it to my face. Fuck!

"Christian! Is that a blush?" She looks at me as if I have grown a second head.

"For fucks sake. Yes! We were having sex." I growl.

"Good for you. I would totally tap that too." Ros grins widely.

"What about Gwenn?" I know she would never cheat on her.

"Gwenn will be having as much fun with your Miss Steele as I will."

"Enough of that. It's time for the call with Taiwan." I state and we sit at my desk and call them.

The call went very good and I'm happy with the outcome. We will draw up the paperwork, sign it and it's a done deal. Now I have to do that blasted interview for the schools paper and I'm not looking forward to it.

"Mr. Grey? Miss Kavanagh is here to see you." I hear Andrea say over the intercom.

"Send her in." I bark.

I stand up to greet Miss Kavanagh as the door opens and shows a confident, blonde woman.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey. I'm Katherine Kavanagh. I would like to thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule for me." She stretches her hand out and I shake it.

"You're welcome. You were really persistent." I tell her. I'm still a bit aggravated by the months of nagging. "Please take a seat." I gesture to the couch and I set myself in a chair.

"Is it alright with you that I record this interview?" Miss Kavanagh asks me. I nod my approval.

As the interview continues with the grueling generic questions, my answers become shorter and irritation slips into my attitude.

"Mr. Grey, can you tell us more about the brunette you've been spotted with?" She asks.

"No comment." I growl.

"At first I wanted to ask you if you were gay, because you were never seen with a woman before. Since it came out that you are involved…."

Before she can finish her sentence, I leap out of my chair, open the door and point outward.

"This interview is over." I bark angrily.

Miss Kavanagh hastily puts her stuff back in her bag and hurries out to the elevator. I keep scowling at the closed doors. _The nerve of that woman!_

"Andrea!" I yell for my PA.

"Yes sir?"

"Can you get me some lunch?" I ask a bit more nicely.

"Of course, sir. Any preference today?"

"A steak salad please."

The day goes by without any other hitches and the updates from Jason are very pleasing. The crew was done sooner than they thought and were gone by the time I make it home.

"Sir?" Ryan starts halfway to Escala. "I think we are being followed. I can't see who it is, but that car behind the Mercedes has been on our tail since Grey House."

I turn in my seat to get a look myself, but as Ryan said it is nearly impossible to see her.

"Contact Jason and Luke, tell them what's happening." I tell him. He immediately calls with my head of security and explains the situation. By the time we arrive at Escala the following car is gone.

Deep in thought I enter my penthouse and automatically walk to my bedroom, only to be confronted with a steel door and a keypad.

"Christian, I have the codes for you. It is strongly advised to change them, just in case." Jason tells me from somewhere behind me.

"Thank you. Did they do all the work we asked for?"

"They were with twenty guys and worked seamlessly. They were a well-oiled machine." Jason has a look of awe on his face and I can see that he was very impressed by their work ethic.

"Let's take a look, shall we?" I want him to know the ins and outs.

"Are you sure that I should know the codes?" He asks me.

"You have my trust in this." I tell him seriously.

"I know that, but I'm not sure if Ana trusts me." He says.

I face-palm myself, because that huge fact slipped my mind. Of course Ana must approve that. I let it build for her safety here and I don't know if she trusts my security.

"Can you at least walk me through? You will get the gist of it and I will change the codes myself."

Jason nods his head, gives me the codes to punch in and just like the door in the castle, it slides to the side. It's as pitch dark as in the castle before Ana arranged the lamp. I fumble for the light switch, turning on the lights and I can finally see the results.

The blinds in front of the windows are down and not a speck of light comes through, looking at the walls I see no differences, but thanks to the pictures Jason send to me throughout the day, I know there is steel in there. The bathroom is equally as dark as my bedroom.

"With this panel you can let the blinds up." Jason shows me another keypad that's on the wall next to the door. "You can choose which one you want up and also open the door with it. I have the manual placed on your nightstand. It would be best to study it, because I don't know any more than what I've told you just now."

"Thank you, Jason. I will certainly read it. I'm going to change now and can you tell Gail to serve my dinner at the breakfast bar?"

With a simple nod he leaves me to wander around for a bit. I quickly pull off my suit and take some sweats and a T-shirt out.

As I finally emerge from my bedroom, walk into the kitchen area, I see Ana sitting at the bar talking to Gail. I stop in my tracks to look her over and I'm not disappointed. She's wearing that red leather pants again and the flowy black top. The same thing she wore when I first met her. Her long hair is up in a high and tight ponytail. No make-up and she's drop-dead gorgeous as usual.

"If you're done staring at me, you should eat your dinner before it gets cold." Ana says without even looking a bit in my direction.

"Hey baby." I greet her with a kiss on the cheek and get stared at by my staff once again.

"Hey handsome." She says to me and now they are staring at her.

"Not that I don't want you her, but what are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I want to test that new room of yours." She says with a sinful smirk and I blush every shade of red that exists. Gail and Jason throw their hands over their mouths to keep from laughing out loud. "Aren't you adorable when you get flustered." Ana whispers softly.

I have nothing to say to that, I pick up my fork and start eating. I've gotten pointers from Ana to keep my blood level in order. Since she feeds on me daily now and she doesn't want me to become anemic.

"You were particularly lazy this morning." I tease her.

"Not as lazy as you were last night." She teases right back.

"I'll show you how lazy I can be later." I grin at her.

"I know exactly how lazy you can be." Her voice has that sultry, seductive tone again and has everything standing up without effort.

I shovel my food into my mouth and I'm off my chair in no time. I take her hand and lead her back to my bedroom, because I want her opinion.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I shuffle nervously to the side as the door opens, Ana steps in without hesitation and flits through the room. Within a minute she has checked everything and I'm awaiting her opinion.

"They did a marvelous job." She says and I let the breath go, which I didn't even know I was holding.

"Thank God!" I exclaim "I had no clue if it would be any good."

"Show me the rest of your penthouse, Christian." She looks at me expectantly.

 _Oh God!_ I start to panic a bit, because I haven't taken the time to tear down my Playroom yet.

"Why are you panicking?"

"Um… Well….um." I can't form a full sentence and I look down at the ground.

"Is this about your, what did you call it, Playroom?"

 _When will she quit being so astute?_

"Yes." I breathe.

"Christian, I've seen worse thing than some Playroom." Ana reassures me, but I still have some doubts. "I've lived through the dark ages. Do you really think I will see something worse in your Playroom?"

"Okay, come on." And with that I turn to the stairs and show her the guestrooms first and at last my Playroom. I have some difficulty with getting the key into the keyhole, because my hands tremble.

I finally get it open and step aside, looking anywhere but at Ana or in the room. She takes her time wandering inside and looking at things. Sometimes she giggles at something.

"Aren't you coming in?" She asks me.

"I haven't stepped foot in here for over three months." I say without moving from my spot.

"Why not?"

"I was already tired of the lifestyle I think. I want to tear it down."

"Do you need help with that?" A glint of mischief is in her eyes. "I can help you ruin this entire room."

"How do you propose we do that?" I challenge her, she's in front of me in a flash, grabbing my arms and pulling me inside, closing the door behind us.

"How do you think?" She whispers in my ear, lips wrapping around the earlobe and sucking softly.

"Do you really think I know how to think when you do that?" I say huskily. "My other brain is taking over."

Ana answers with a low hum that shoots thrills through my body. I yank her against me, crashing my mouth on hers and our tongues fight for dominance. Neither of us giving in to the other. I vaguely hear fabric tearing and as I finally come up for some much needed air, Ana has us naked and me pressed against the Saint Andrew's Cross.

For a second I fear that she will tie me up, but she reaches behind me and snaps it like it's a little twig. I barely take notice, because her lips are wrapped around my nipple and her other hand is in my happy trail.

I push her back, following her, kissing her, until her back is against the wall with all the canes and whips. I gather her wrists in one of my hands, hold them above her, her back arches, nipples brushing against my chest and I take one in my mouth.

"Baby," I breathe around her mound "you drive me insane!"

"It's only fair." She purrs "Because you…Fuck, keep doing that…drive me insane too."

I let go of her wrists, lower myself to my knees, pepper her body with light kisses and use my arms to spread her legs. I lift one leg over my shoulder and then the other. Standing up, saddling her center to my greedy mouth. Ana starts pulling down canes, crumbling them to pieces as I lick, suck and bite her pussy and clit.

As she tears all the canes and whips from the wall, I continue with my ministrations. My cock has never throbbed as painfully as it does now. What I thought I needed in my life, is being destroyed by this gorgeous creature and I won't lose any sleep over it. She's all I'll ever need.

Ana jumps off of me, much to my annoyance, because I know she was close to an orgasm. It's her turn to back me up, this time the dresser that's holding all the toys is fair game and while she takes my cock in her talented mouth, she rips out the drawers, scattering nipple-clamps, vibrators and whatnot through the room.

My hands are in her hair to hold me up, because the dresser is in shambles, ready to be firewood. I feel the tightening in my body start and I rip her off of me, lift her in my arms and throw her on the bed. It's the only thing that has yet to be thrashed.

She's grinning that sinful grin of hers and I can't hold myself back anymore. As soon as I make full body contact, I'm inside of her. Hooking my arms under her knees, pounding hard and fast into her. It doesn't take us very long to cum, because we were already edging.

We are both very loud and as her fangs sink into my throat, I empty myself deep inside of her. I hear something creak and I feel the bed give underneath us. I'm shocked at first, but quickly roar with laughter.

"I can honestly say that this has been the best sex ever performed in this room." I pant out. I'm grinning as I feel more satisfied than ever before.

"Glad I could help." Ana pants just as hard as I am.

"If ever need something else to be demolished, you're the first I'll call." I tell her and we both laugh like crazy.

"If we do it this way, I'm all for it." She giggles.

I don't know how long we just lay here, but I finally stumble to my shaky legs and take in the damage we've done to the room. My jaw drops as the magnitude of it registers. Every piece of furniture is broken beyond recognition and the toys are all over the place.

It's once again a tribute to the strength my Ana beholds, because a lot of it is turned to literal dust.

"I will clean this up tomorrow." I tell her "I don't have the energy for it anymore. You wore me out."

She just smiles in satisfaction, picks up the sheets, that somehow survived the wreckage and wraps it around us. We walk out, close the door again and without a glance backwards we go to my bedroom.

After a quick shower, something to drink for me, we make love the rest of the night until she died in my bed. I fall asleep fast from exhaustion and have only two hours until the alarm goes off.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

I wake up feeling refreshed, even though I haven't slept many hours these past days. Where I used to sleep restlessly because of my nightmares, now I fall into deep dreamless oblivion.

I turn on the lamp on my nightstand and stare unabashedly at Anastasia. I know she's dead at the moment, she is gorgeous and looks so peaceful. My alarm goes off again and reluctantly I start my day.

After a quick shower, shaving, brushing my teeth and dressing, I walk back into my bedroom. I pile blankets over Ana completely covering her, she advised me last night to do that so she won't get burned.

Making sure everything is covered properly, I head out to the kitchen. Gail and Jason are waiting there with huge smiles on their faces.

"Good morning, Gail, Jason." I greet them.

"Good morning, Christian. Did you sleep well?" Jason asks with a smirk.

"I did." I eye them with suspicion. "Why do you ask?"

"I went into a certain room early this morning to dust. It was a bit dustier than I expected." Gail giggles.

I feel my cheeks flaming hot red and I downcast my eyes. It was something I meant to clean up myself, but it's probably too late now.

"Which room would that be?" I try and fail at being nonchalant about it.

"I don't know what you and Ana did in there, but good riddance." Gail smiles like a mother hen at me.

"I will clean it up later today." I tell her.

"No need for that. I helped her throw it all out." Jason chuckles.

"Ah, thank you. Both of you."

I drink my coffee and eat my egg-white omelet, chatting with my housekeeper and CPO. Since Ana stormed into my life, my relationships with my personnel and family has changes so much for the better. Before her I lived a cold and lonely life.

My new phone beeps to notify me of a new message. Ana replaced the one she turned into dust the same night it happened. It seems a hacker has been trying to get into the servers of GEH and it needs my immediate attention.

"Jason! We have to leave for Grey House right this minute. Someone is trying to hack the servers."

We're in the elevator down within seconds and I tap my fingers on the bar with impatience. As soon as we're in the garage we get into the car and Jason hightails it out of Escala. I do my best to subdue the need to turn around, to make sure Ana is safe. Even though I know that no-one can get to her. We changed the codes together and she was fine with Jason knowing it, just in case.

I breeze into the lobby, leaving the hopeful greetings behind me and rush up to where Barney is holed up. I fucking hoped the blonde bimbo's would stop doing that, but apparently they bounce back.

"Barney!" I bark as soon as I step foot in his lair.

"Mr. Grey, good morning. I have been able to trace the hack and it's coming from Seattle Independent Publishing. I haven't pinpointed the true source yet." Barney tells me.

"Keep up the good work and keep searching for the origin."

I know I can trust Barney to turn every stone over and with a lighter feeling I make my way up to my floor. Andrea is standing at her desk, wringing her hands nervously and glaring at Olivia from time to time.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey." They say as they see me appear out of the elevator.

"Good morning, Andrea, Olivia. Is everything alright?" I ask her, concern lacing my tone.

"May I speak with you privately, sir?" Andrea asks me. I nod and wave my hand towards my office. As soon as we enter I close the door behind us. Olivia is left huffing and puffing.

"What is it you want to talk about?"

"Sir, Olivia just told me that she has spoken to miss Kavanagh. I got the draft of her interview this morning and Miss Steele is mentioned in it. I have read it and there is nothing about Grey Enterprises Holding Inc. in the article. It is all about your relationship with Miss Steele." Andrea rushes out and I see red.

"Can I see the copy?" I try to keep my voice as even as I can, but I'm boiling over with anger. "And can you send Olivia in?"

"Of course, sir." Andrea walks out and is back with a folder and a terrified Olivia behind her.

"Thank you, Andrea. That will be all for now."

I motion to Olivia to take a seat and she sits down as if it's an electric chair. If only that could be the case! I sit down as calm as I can be at the moment and read the article first. Let Olivia build that fear inside of her.

 ** _THE MYSTERIOUS BRUNETTE OF MR. GREY REVEALED!_**

 ** _The mystery is solved! We finally have a name for the gorgeous woman that has been seen several times with the elusive Mr. Grey. Her name is Anastasia Steele and according to sources she is very close to our beloved bachelor. Or should we say: Not a bachelor anymore?_**

 ** _Miss Steele is a vampire, who is visiting the State of Washington for some time. She's high-ranking in Great Britain, but little is known about her._**

 ** _Who is this Miss Steele? Is Mr. Grey safe with her? Are they friends or are they lovers? All questions that we would like to have answers to._**

 ** _From the sources we got the word that they greeted each other very intimately last Thursday night._**

 ** _Miss Steele supposedly jumped in Mr. Greys arms and they embraced each other tightly._**

 ** _We will do our best to keep you all posted on this story._**

 ** _Katherine Kavanagh_**

"Olivia." I bark and she jumps in her chair. "Am I correct that you have broken the Non-Disclosure Agreement?"

She shakes her head, trying her best to deny it.

"Are you saying that Andrea is lying to me?"

"No sir." Olivia whispers.

"So, you have spoken to Miss Kavanagh." I state. "Why have you gone against GEH's policies?"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Grey. Miss Kavanagh cornered me on my way to lunch yesterday and she's very good at what she does." Olivia looks apologetic, but she's fired anyway. I can't trust her to not do it again and I have to go down to the lobby and fire those blonde bimbo's.

"You have signed the NDA willingly when you started to work here. You are fired and are to leave the premises within thirty minutes. Clear out your desk right now." I yell at her.

Olivia storms away in tears, Jason looks at me through the door opening with sympathy. Clearly he has heard from Andrea what has occurred.

"I have to go to the lobby and fire the blonde bimbo's working there!" I growl out.

"Blonde bimbo's?" Jason asks me.

"When Ana came here Thursday night they wouldn't let her up or let me know that she was here. Ana called me on my cell and she used that phrase, ever since then I like to use it too." I find it within me to let a chuckle escape, as Jason bursts out in laughter.

I storm into the lobby like a raging bull and come to a halt before the blonde bimbo's. They haven't noticed me yet, because they are too busy gossiping about Ana and I.

"Surely that gold-digging whore will be gone soon enough." Bimbo one tells the other three.

"You saw how she greeted him. They are more than that." Bimbo two says.

"As if that thing can keep a man like him." Bimbo three points out.

"Pshh! She's not good enough for a man of Mr. Grey's caliber. She will be gone in no time." Bimbo four pipes up.

"And who, pray tell, is good enough for me?" I ask them with sarcasm and distain dripping off of every word.

They jump apart, turn to me wide-eyed, blushing bright red and jaws unlocked. They scramble for words and I can't make out anything.

"Blonde bimbo number one," I point at her "who is this gold-digging whore?"

"Um…. We….um" Bimbo one stammers.

"Blonde bimbo number two, you are absolutely right that we are more than that." I point at that one.

"Um…Okay." Bimbo two hesitantly says.

"Blonde bimbo number three," again I point "that **thing** , you so eloquently called her, is going to keep me just fine."

Bimbo three doesn't know how to talk anymore and it is beautiful.

"Blonde bimbo number four," the pointing is getting old real fast "she is so much better than any of you attention seeking whores and she will not be gone from my life ever."

The four blonde bimbo's are in tears and shaking with fear.

"Just so you know: You are all fucking fired!" Olivia comes out of the elevator sobbing and runs as fast as she can out of Grey House. "You can follow her. She couldn't keep her fucking mouth shut either. I know you have talked to the press, even though you have signed an NDA. You have thirty minutes to leave."

I turn on my heel, only to see I can't get away to easily. We have drawn a crowd, Ros is in front of everyone. A big smile adorns her face and she puts her hands together and claps. The others follow her and a rowdy applause is echoing through the near silent lobby.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Luckily the rest of the day is calmer. I speak to Barney one last time, nothing has changed yet and I leave Grey House a little after four. As Jason drives me towards Escala, I take the time to look around me and see if we're being followed again. I finally spot the same vehicle as yesterday, a couple of cars behind us.

"Jason." I alert my trusted CPO.

"I see her, Christian." He assures me and starts talking to Luke and Ryan about this stalker.

The stalker is clever enough to stay just out of our reach. We can't make out any features and the only thing we do know for sure is that it's a female, small and has dark hair. It grates on my nerves and I want so much to jump out of the SUV, sprint to that car and pull her out. If I were to do that, Jason would go ballistic with me.

I don't even want to know what Ana would say about that. She may not have uttered the words yet, but I do know that she cares a great deal about me.

As we near Escala, the following car vanishes into another street. As soon as we're parked, I get out of the car and stride towards my elevator. Jason takes the service one and I am alone for the first time today. I run my hands through my hair, making it stick up to all sides and groan in exhaustion. Perhaps I do need to sleep a bit more.

I step out and the delicious smell of Gail's cooking reaches my nose. My stomach makes enough noise to announce my presence.

"I don't know what you're making for dinner, but it smells divine." I tell Gail as soon as I make my way into the kitchen area.

"I have lasagna with a salad prepared for tonight's dinner, Christian." Gail says.

"How long before it's done? I'm so hungry, I can eat a cow." I smile at her as she laughs.

"Fifteen minutes more. Where would you like it?"

"Here at the bar, please." I go to my bedroom to change out of this blasted suit.

As I make to punch in the code, the door already slides open and small hands grab the lapels of my jacket, pulling me into the room. I blink several times to adjust a bit to the dark and see a vague shape, before a set of lips attack mine.

I inhale the unique scent of Anastasia, wrapping my arms tightly around her slim waist and throw myself into the kiss. _I can get used to coming home like this!_

As my need for air is getting the best of me, I lay my forehead on top of her shoulder. Ana's arms are wrapped around my neck and holding me close to her.

"Hi." She says plain and simple.

"Hi." I grin into the darkness. "Missed me?"

She pulls back a bit and seems to study me for a moment. Not that I can see anything, but that's beside the point.

"I do miss you when I'm awake and you're not there." Ana breathes.

My heart tries to hammer its way out of my ribcage and I inhale sharply. I bury a hand in her hair and pull her roughly back to my mouth. Her stomach brushes against my hard on and I push myself against her.

Only to be interrupted by my own stomach, which starts to make itself known again.

"You need to eat." Ana says and suddenly my room is bathing in light. I squint my eyes, because of the sudden change in sight.

I walk into my closet, pull out some sweats and a shirt and change in record time. As I emerge from my closet, Ana is sitting on the bed, staring off into space.

"Is the sun down yet?" I ask her and she shakes herself.

"Not yet. I will be out when it does. You should go and have your dinner."

I give her a peck on her lips and make my way out again. As I sit down at the breakfast bar, Gail sets a bowl with salad, a plate with steaming lasagna and a glass of wine in front of me. I thank her and start eating.

I'm halfway through when Ana joins me. She sits directly next to me and lays her head on my shoulder. I look down at her, but she isn't paying any attention to me.

"How was your day?" She asks me out of the blue.

"The day started with someone trying to hack into the servers at Grey House. Andrea was waiting for me with some excellent news." The last thing I say with a lot of sarcasm.

"What was that news?" She peeks up at me through her lashes, concern palpable in those blue orbs.

"Olivia and the blonde bimbo's," Ana giggles at the nickname she gave them and hearing me use it. "were so brilliant to break their signed NDA. As I told you yesterday, Miss Kavanagh came to interview me and she did make an article." I grab my laptop bag and get it out, giving it to her.

"There is nothing in here about the questions you've answered. This is ridiculous! Has it gone to the presses yet?" Ana growls lowly and seems to be fuming, just as I am.

"I wanted to talk to you first, because it concerns you and I fired Olivia and the blonde bimbo's for divulging the information about you and I." I tell her all about the gossiping they did and we actually laugh about it.

"The poor delusional creatures!" Ana giggles, but quickly becomes serious again. "What do you want to do about this Miss Kavanagh?"

"We can sue her." I tell her.

"Let her run it. If she thinks it will make her feel better. Having the scoop on the story of the most eligible bachelor, not being a bachelor anymore. It's quite laughable how hung up people are about it." She sighs.

I wrap my arm around her shoulder as I take the last bite of my dinner, washing it away with the rest of my wine.

"What are your plans for tonight?" I ask her.

"I think we should clean up the mess we've made yesterday."

"That has already been taken care of. Gail and Jason were utterly amused finding it in the state we left." I still blush a bit when I think about this morning.

"What?" She asks me confused.

"Gail went up there to clean and she told me it was dustier then she expected. Jason had a good laugh about it, as well as Gail and they both cleared all the rubble." I tell her.

"Gods! Even for me that's a bit embarrassing." Ana giggles softly. "If we don't have to clean up, I want to go to Drakes club. Would you like to join me?"

"I will need a shower first, but I'm game." I say, standing up and putting my dishes in the sink.

"What a coincidence, I need one too." She winks at me and is gone in the next second, leaving me gaping at the air she left behind. As I gather my wits, I race after her and catch a glimpse of her naked body bolting into the bathroom.

I rip off my shirt, throw it where I took the step towards the bathroom, my sweats and boxer follow the same fate. As I step through the door, Ana is already in the shower washing her hair. I slide in behind her.

"You know, the morning after I met you," I whisper hoarsely in her ear "I had a major hard on and I fantasized that you were in the shower with me."

"What was that fantasy about?" Her voice has become sultry.

"You bend over, hands on the wall and I'm fucking you from behind." I grind my cock against her ass, my hands taking hold of her breasts, pinching and pulling her nipples.

"We can make that reality." Ana breathes in my ear, pushing her ass back into me and her head on my shoulder.

I slide a hand between her legs, feeling she's as horny as I am and with my other hand I push her shoulders away from my chest. As soon as she's in the position I imagined her in, I slam into her. I still for a second, just to enjoy her soaking wet walls contract around me. Taking me in all the way.

"I'm going to fuck you hard and fast, baby." I growl. Pulling out until only the tip of my cock is touching her.

"I like it hard and fast." She grunts as I start a punishing pace and pound into her deeper and faster.

"Can you feel how much I want you?" I pant into her ear.

"YES!" Ana hisses out, pushing just as hard back on and over me.

My balls are slapping against her clit, making her twitch every time they come in contact and the clenching of her insides around my cock are telling me she's as close as I am. I reach around her, rubbing her clit furiously and my pounding is becoming erratic.

"Cum with me!" I command her.

She grabs behind her for my other arm, lips wrapping around my wrist, tongue going over the area where she's going to bite, preparing it with her numbing saliva and bites down growling loudly as she comes. Squirting all over me and as I feel and see that, I cum hard, pumping my release into her.

I rest my head between her shoulder blades, as I try to get my breathing under control and to stay upright somewhat.

"Was it as good as your fantasy?" Ana looks over her shoulder with a smirk.

I detach myself from her, sliding out and turning her around.

"It's always better than in my fantasy." I can't help but lay a searing kiss on her.

As we both calm down enough to wash up, we make quick work and are drying ourselves of in no time at all. Ana's overnight bag is standing in my closet and we both dress in there. Foregoing underwear again. I can totally see the point of going commando, since I've been with her. It makes fucking each other a lot easier, if you don't want to undress completely, because you can't wait any longer.

We arrive at ten at Drakes club. The 'vermin', as vampires call them, standing in line are calling our names and pointing at us. It appears that Ana's name has been mentioned in the papers. Miss Kavanagh has already printed her article and blogged about it.

As soon as we enter the club, Drake comes out from the back. He rushes over to us and gives Ana a respectful nod and actually shakes my hand.

"Welcome back, Christian." He smiles at me, making our audience swoon and sigh.

"Good to be back, Drake." I tell him with a smile of my own.

"What have you been up to these past nights?" Ana asks him.

Before he could answer a familiar person comes out of the back, pulling a bit on her clothes before she looks up.

"Mia?"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Christian?" Mia looks anywhere but at me. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" I'm floundering around the edges of anger.

"Drake! What the fuck is going on?" Ana asks.

"Let's go back to my office." He answers.

Drake takes the lead to the door they just came through and down a long corridor. I keep shooting glances at Mia, but her eyes are glued to the floor.

As we step into Drake's office, he closes the door behind us immediately.

"Forgot to tell me something, Drake?" Ana seethes through her clenched door. Her fangs are down and a clear indicate that she's pissed off.

"I…um…you see…." He cowers back as Ana bows upon him.

"Mia? Care to explain?" I hiss at my little sister.

"Well…um…" Mia stutters.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that the Grey family is under my protection. That you bought a dance with her is one thing, but fucking her is another." Ana growls.

"WHAT?" I yell.

Mia is blushing bright crimson, trembling all over her body and her eyes pinched close.

"It's not like that, Ana." Drake has found his voice again.

"How is it then?" She barks.

"As I took her hand Saturday night to help her off the stage, there was this spark. We exchanged phone numbers at the end of the night, we saw each other Sunday night and it just kind of happened." Drake is looking Ana straight in the eye. The latter sighs deeply and shakes her head.

"And you do that in your office?" Ana's anger is subsiding, while mine is reaching its boiling point.

"No, we just arrived ourselves." He says.

"You took her home with you?" Her eyes widen and she looks flabbergasted.

"She has been with me since Sunday." Drake states. He reaches over and pulls Mia against him.

I can't really fault them for it, because it is the same thing that happens between Ana and I.

"Mia?" Ana begins softly "There is nothing to be ashamed of, but as I said, I have made it clear that you are under my protection. I'll do anything to keep you safe. Drake?" She turns to her foster-Child "If there is so much as one hair rubbed the wrong way!" She leaves it at that, but he swallows heavily and nods feverously.

As I see Ana's calm demeanor, I let go of my anger and look closely between the Sheriff and my sister. They seem to be orbiting around each other as much as Ana and I do.

"I will do everything in my power to protect her as well as the rest of the Grey family." Drake vows to both of us.

"Can I speak to Mia alone for a moment?" I ask them, they both give a nod and vanish through the door. "Mia, are you sure about this?"

She finally looks up at me with her big dark eyes.

"I've never felt like this before. It feels like I've known him forever. You know what I mean?" Mia looks positively radiant as she talks about Drake.

"I know exactly what you mean. Just be careful." I wrap her into a tight hug and kiss her on the top of her head.

"I will, Christian. Thank you for being understanding." Mia steps back and wipes a tear away from her cheek.

"Let's go find them." I tell her, grabbing her hand and tow her out of the office.

Looking around the corridor, there is no-one insight. We walk arm in arm to the main floor and see Ana and Drake sitting in a booth. They both look anxiously at us and seem to heave a deep sigh of relieve as they see us arm in arm. I let go of Mia and I'm about to sit down next to Ana, when someone is right in my personal space.

"Mr. Grey! Fancy seeing you here!" Fucking Miss Katherine Kavanagh is in my face.

"What do you want?" I bark.

"Oh, you know. Taking a walk on the dark side. Seeing what all the hype is about. I see that your brother and sister are here too." A greedy look is in Kavanagh's eyes and I don't like it one bit.

"Why are you even talking to me?" I ask her, because for the life of me, I try my best not to strangle her on the spot.

"I'm wondering if you can introduce me to Miss Steele. I would very much like to pick her brain." She dares to tell me. I see that Ana is about to interfere, but I shake my head and to my surprise she relents.

"Hey bro!" Elliot comes barreling towards me and looks Miss Kavanagh up and down in disgust.

"Hey El!" I greet him with a grin.

"Who's this?" He sneers at the wannabe reporter.

"I'm Katherine Kavanagh." She holds her hand out, that he completely ignores, much to her chagrin.

"That reporter that interviewed my brother about his business and wrote nothing about that? That Katherine Kavanagh?" Elliot says harshly.

She blinks rapidly as if she can't believe she's being dissed.

"Well, I just knew this is what the public would want to know. All the answers Mr. Grey gave me, were standard as he always does." Miss Kavanagh gloats.

"If you want to be taken seriously in journalism, you shouldn't have written gossip trash." Elliot says condescendingly.

Anastasia, Drake, Mia and I burst out in laughter and witness the arrogance drain from her face.

"You should try to get a job with Seattle Nooz. It would be most fitting for you." My brother continues.

"I'll have you know that I will start working for my father as soon as I graduate." She says haughtily.

"Ah, of course, daddy will fix it all for you. Good luck with that. Now, move along and let us enjoy our evening." Elliot dismisses Miss Kavanagh. With a huff she turns on her heel and storms over to the exit. "Good riddance! Why wasn't I invited here? Mia, what are you doing here? Where have you been these past days?"

"I didn't know Mia was going to be here. Ana wanted to go see Drake and asked me if I wanted to come." I answer my part.

Mia looks at me for a moment and as I nod for her to tell her big brother the truth, she heaves in a deep breath.

"I'm here with Drake and I have been with him since Sunday night." Mia tells in quick succession.

"I'm sorry? I must have heard that wrong. Did you just say that you're with Drake?" Elliot's face is turning red from anger and I can't laugh at him, because I know I had the same expression not too long ago.

The four of us nod at him and he looks each of us in the eyes, finally lingering on me.

"And you're okay with this?" If he asked me two weeks ago, I would have seen red and flipped my lid big time, but I would be a hypocrite if I do that now.

"I am. I was just as mad not a half hour ago, but we talked about it and I think she couldn't get anyone better." I tell him.

"If you're not going to flip, I won't either." Elliot says, he pulls up a chair and joins us.

We have a pleasant evening, chatting, laughing and sometimes interrupted by one of the other vampires who wanted to pick my brain about business. Around midnight Ana and I decide to go home. With her feeling how tired I am and knows I need a good night sleep.

As we say our goodbyes, my pockets are bulging with cards from various vampires and humans alike. Jason was having a conversation with the bouncers and he seems to be enjoying himself immensely. He turns towards us as one of them points at us.

Jason does a sweep of the street and leads us to the car. Stopping in his tracks as we see the same car that has been following us these past days. Still too far away for us to get a clear line of vision.

"Ana, can you see who's in the car?" I ask, because the person has parked in a very dark area.

"It's a girl with dark hair, but even for me it's hard to see her features." She tells me. As she takes several step in that direction, the car makes a U-turn and speed away. "FUCK!" She makes to take the sky, but I grab her by the arms.

"There are too many people bustling about. You can't go after her." I breathe in her ear and she calms down a little bit.

Ana lets me pull her into the car, I quickly sit next to her and close the door. Not that it would contain her if she really wants to leave, but it makes me feel better. She's snarling under her breath and her fangs have run out again.

"We will catch that person sooner or later, Ana." I try to reassure her. "I have my security and tech-guys on it. They are very good at what they do."

"I know that." She snaps at me.

We arrive with a fuming Anastasia at Escala. I have tried to calm her down, but it's of no use at the moment.

"Snap out of it, Anastasia Steele!" I use my Dom voice "There is nothing we can do at the moment and I've had enough of your pissed off mood."

She throws daggers through her darkened eyes, baring her fangs at me, but I don't budge. I know she's close to bloodlust and I sincerely hope she snaps out of it soon.

Slowly her eyes turn to a lighter shade of blue and I release the breath I was holding after I scolded her.

I hold the prideful smirk I want to show at bay, but of course she can feel how proud I am right now and gives me a mocking glare.

"Peacock!" Is the only thing she says, before succumbing to a fit of laughter.

We finally enter the elevator and the zaps are flying all around us again. I yank her against me as soon as the doors close and she wraps one of her legs around me. Her hands fly up into my hair and mine are holding her hips to mine. We're kissing the hell out of each other, when a weird noise registers to me. I look up and see an elderly couple staring at us.

"Um…. Hello." I say hesitantly.

"Good evening." They say with a small sigh.

Ana and I untangle and hang back against the wall. This time next to each other. Luckily they need to be on the third floor and it reminds me to punch in the code.

As the door closes behind them, Ana and I hear them laughing at our expense and that they wished to be young again. We smile at each other for a second, before we are making out as if our life depends on it.

We stumble out of the elevator, pushing each other against every surface and wall we come across. Until we are stopped once again by the clearing of throats.

"Fucking hell! What is with all these spectators?" Ana breathes into my ear.

"The fuck if I know." I say as I look up and see my smiling staff. "Can we help you?" Not letting go of my woman.

"No sir. Just wanted to bid you two good night and by the looks of it, that won't be a problem." They turn towards their quarters also laughing their narrow asses off.

We pick up where we left off and finally make it to my bedroom. Reluctantly I let go of her enough to punch that code in and have just enough patience for it to open. Some clothes have disappeared along our way and we are both left with only our pants on.

I reach between us to undo the button and zipper of her pants, as she snaps my belt. Her hand grabs me through my pants, making me jerk my hips into her. I push hers down, grabbing her ass and pulling her flush against me. I lift her off the ground, she kicks her shoes off and wiggles to get her pants completely off.

As she succeeds doing that, she wraps her legs around me and wedges her hands between us. Undoing my pants and shoving them as far down as she can. Because they are on my knees, I lose my balance and we crash to the floor.

"That could have gone better." I chuckle as she giggles.

"Oh, but where is the fun in that?" Ana teases.

"I think there can be a lot of fun." I tease right back.

I roll us over so that she's on top of me. Her fingers glide over my chest and once again I marvel in the feeling of security I have with her. Not being afraid it will burn and feeling loved.

Ana shuffles down on my legs, twisting around to rid me of my shoes and pants. As she hovers over my knees, she slides her hands over my thighs to my hips.

I watch her bow over me, her hair acting as a curtain surrounding us. My cock twitches as her tongue runs from the base to the tip, her lips wrap around the head and she sucks it in gently. My eyes roll into the back of my skull and I can only feel, smell and hear her.

All to soon I'm edging and I pull her up against me, laying a heated kiss on her. I reach between us and line myself up. I grab her hips, pushing her down on me and still us when I'm as deep as I can go in her.

"Ana," I whisper "I love you."

"I love you too, Christian." She whispers back, looking me straight in the eye.

I roll us over again, staring at her in wonder and she waits patiently for me to gather my thoughts. Unconsciously I move my hips against hers, as she lifts a hand and trails her fingers softly over my face, I finally snap out of my daze.

Our movements are in sync, her legs wrapped tightly around my back and my arms around her. I pull us up, sitting on my knees and she's straddling me. Not once losing eye contact or me pulling out. As I feel the need to cum getting closer, I take her face in my hands and kiss her with all the passion and love I have in me.

As my need for air becomes too much, I let my head fall back to give her enough space to bite me. Ana's fangs scrape over my skin, her tongue drawing delicious circles and as she bites into my throat, we both cum and it seems to be an endless orgasm.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

My alarm disturbs the most amazing dream I've ever had. It takes me some time to realize that the dream was reality. Ana told me last night that she loves me too and a smile spreads over my lips.

Somehow we ended up in my bed after that mind-blowing orgasm and as soon as my head touched the pillow I was out like a light. It is the best sleep I've ever had and I can't stop smiling.

I leave my bed, because I have a meeting in an hour and begin my morning ritual. Tucking Ana safely in blankets, kissing her forehead and make my way out of the room.

Taylor is already waiting for me and he seems pissed off about something.

"Christian, we have been able to follow the car on CCTV and we have identified the individual." He says as soon as I come into the kitchen.

"Well, who is it?" I ask impatiently.

"Leila Williams." Taylor spits out.

"WHAT? Why the fuck would she be following me?" I bark out. "Do you know where she's holed up?"

"I'm not sure if she's stalking you or Ana. We haven't been able to find an address for her, because she doesn't have plates on her car." Taylor tells me. "I've put Welch and Barney on it already and they are doing their best to track her down."

I sit at the bar, eating my breakfast and fuming. Leila Williams can pose to be a big problem. I've caught her in my bedroom once and she went off of birth-control to snag me.

 _Fucking hell!_ Waking up happy and within five minutes of stepping out of that cocoon, it's ruined!

"I want every stone turned!" I say to Jason as we are stepping into the SUV.

"Will do, boss." I can see that Jason is just as angry as I am and I know he and his team will do everything in their power to solve this.

As I make my way into the lobby of Grey House, I'm a bit pleased with the respectful greeting I get from the new receptionists. They are professional and not flirting with the Top Dog.

The meeting went well, even though I had trouble keeping my head in the game. I'm continually distracted by thoughts of what to do about this Leila situation. I've told Ana everything about my past and shown her all the background checks. She knows every one of my subs on paper.

I was apprehensive to show and tell, but now it will make it that much easier for both of us. Ana will know who is stalking her or me and with her perfect memory, she will have no problem identifying Leila Williams.

It's only eleven and I tell Andrea to cancel all my appointments for today and I go home. I have a headache splitting my skull in half, I want to curl up next to Ana and sleep the rest of the day away.

At Escala Gail comes out of the service elevator to do groceries and Jason is going with her, because he doesn't want her to be alone and vulnerable at this moment and I can't fault him for that. I step into my elevator, punch in the codes and wait impatiently for this ride to be over.

As I watch the floor numbers go by my phone rings. A frantic Mia is on the other side and I can barely make out what she's saying.

"MIA! I can't understand anything you're telling me." I snap at her. The elevator dings and I step into my penthouse. Something feels kind of eerie.

"Something is about to happen!" Mia sobs. "I don't know what, but it has something to do with you. Please be careful."

"I always am, Sis." Before I can say anything else, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Master!" I turn around and come face to face with Leila pointing a gun at me. I hear Mia scream through the phone that's now laying on the ground, but I don't dare to pick it up. "Why is that woman in your room? I tried to go in there, but you have made changes." She says and looks really mad about it.

"Leila!" I make my stance wider and I see her falter a bit.

"You are supposed to be mine, Master! Not that **creature!** " She yells the last word. "I did everything to keep you happy, Master."

I look around me quickly, but there is nowhere to go. She has me backed into a corner. _Where the fuck is the rest of my security?_

"Where are Sawyer and Ryan?" I try to keep her talking.

"They will not come." Leila grins a terrifying grin.

"What have you done with them?" I use my Dom-voice now, but to no avail, she has completely lost it.

"They are sleeping, Master!" Still with that grin. "If I can't have you, NO-ONE will."

I hear a loud bang, pain is searing in my abdomen, clasping my hands over it I feel a warm, wet substance on them. As I fall on my knees in pain, a roar is heard and a petite figure rips Leila to pieces.

"Ana." I breathe and she's in front of me. Blisters are covering her exposed skin, she winces as she picks me up and runs with me towards my bedroom. "How?"

"Not now!" She growls, ripping off my shirts and sucks on the wound. I hear a clink and a crunching noise. I open my eyes in time to see her spitting out the bullet and her bloody wrist in front of my mouth. "Drink!" Ana commands. I hold her wrist and drink a few mouthful. Her wound heals itself and she's anxiously watching mine. She bites her wrist again, holding it to my mouth and as it heals again, my wound is gone.

"How are you awake?" I ask her in awe. She's still covered in blisters, though they have become less and she looks me deep in my eyes.

"I felt your distress and the pain as the bullet hit you." Ana sounds just as in awe as I am. "I don't know why I felt it or how I'm even awake."

"You are amazing, Ana. I love you." I can't help but smash my lips on hers. As I kiss her, I feel something foreign to me and before I can react, she slumps down on the bed. The feeling I had is gone simultaneously.

I don't know how long I have been staring at her, but suddenly a grin spreads over my face. That foreign feeling was Anastasia's. I felt her!

The steel door slides open and a disheveled looking Jason is standing in the opening. I quickly bury Ana under the blankets and run out of the bedroom.

"Christian!" My parents, Elliot and Mia come storming over and try to hug me simultaneously. I grunt as they make impact to where I was shot, it doesn't necessarily hurt, but it is still a bit sore.

"What happened?" Jason asks me over the heads of my family. "Sawyer and Ryan were out cold when Gail and I returned. There are pieces of a person all over the entrance and a pool of blood in one spot." He looks at me as if he can't believe I'm standing here. _Well, he's not the only one!_

"Can you let go of me?" I ask my family kindly. They all have tears and I realize I'll have to explain everything to my brother and sister, because they don't know my past. I give them a quick run-down and they seem pissed and flabbergasted all wrapped in one.

"Where is that Bitch Troll?" Elliot fumes.

"She will never bother anyone again." I state.

"How do you know that?" He asks.

"She killed her." My dad says with certainty.

"That she did." I say.

"Ana killed Bitch Troll?" Mia asks.

I just nod and continue telling about what happened just two hours ago. I even tell them about the blood, Mia isn't surprised, but the rest is and I press them hard on not telling anyone about it.

"I'm not even sure if I'm allowed to tell you this. I will talk to Ana about it, but please, don't tell anyone outside this group." I tell them.

"I'm just glad that you're okay. Although I am horrified of what Ana has done to that girl. There wasn't anything recognizable left." Grace says.

"Ana had no choice in the matter, mom." I justify.

"But the violence…"

"Grace she saved our son. Ana even woke up long enough to do that. We should be grateful and try not to think too much about the how." Carrick interrupts my mother.

She nods and not too long after everything has been talked through, they leave for their own homes. Leaving me with two CPO's with a headache and one housekeeper and CPO in a state of high alert.

"How are we going to clean this up?" Gail is pacing throughout my entire office.

"I'll call Jarod and ask him for advice." I grab my office phone and dial the number I got from him.

"Jarod." The gruff voice of Ana's guard comes through.

"Jarod, it's Christian. I'm having a situation her at Escala and I can use your advice of how to proceed." I rehash everything once again and he's going to call a specialized cleaning crew. The same as for the Mile High Club. I thank him for everything and hang up. Explaining it to my staff.

"Luke, Ryan?" They look at me with slightly crossed eyes. "I want you to take the rest of the week off. We will manage and you need to recover completely."

"Thank you, Christian." They both say and leave to their own quarters.

"Jason, Gail?" I look at them "Take the rest of the day off. Don't worry about the mess and about me. I will make myself a sandwich and retreat to my bedroom."

They nod and also go to their quarters. I walk towards my bedroom, punch in the code and slip in. I throw my ruined clothes into a trash bag I've taken from the kitchen, take a shower to wash the blood away and refreshed I go back to my bedroom.

I rid Ana from all the blankets, her blisters are gone, but she's also covered in blood. I lift her off the bed, place her in the bathtub and rid her of the T-shirt she's thrown on. I wash and dry her quickly, leaving her in the tub to take care of the bed. After I changed the sheets and threw out the bloodied ones, I go back to Ana and put her back in bed.

Naked and exhausted, I step into bed also, wrap myself around her and I'm asleep within seconds.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

As I wake up again, the soreness is gone and I feel well rested. I lift my head from Ana's shoulder, see that she's still dead and go in search for my phone. I halt my movements as it registers that I can see quite clearly now, even though there is no light on and I smile to myself.

I'm lost in my thoughts when I have the strangest sensation coursing through me. As if I'm waking up again!

"How are you feeling?" Ana's voice startles me. I sweep around and see her watching me intently from her side of the bed.

"I feel amazing!" I tell her and in a movement that's too fast for me, I'm on top of her. She giggles and I feel her amusement deep in my core. "I can feel you!" I say in absolute awe.

"I can say for sure that we are bonded now." She says, smiling up at me.

"Bonded! Of course!" I exclaim happily. _How could I forget that major event?_

"What happened after I died again?" She asks as I wedge myself between her legs.

I tell her everything and also about calling Jarod for advice. She nods along and isn't mad that I've informed my family about the blood transfusion she's given me.

"Are you sure you don't mind that I've told them some about it?" I ask her concerned.

"As long as they keep it to themselves, it shouldn't be a problem. Otherwise it would have been very difficult to explain." Ana says very seriously. "I think it's time to look through the journals of Eric and Sookie. Maybe they can clear some things up for us."

"That can wait. I have other things to do right now." I say as I grab her face and crash my lips on her.

"Do you now?" Her voice is low and sultry as I need air in my lungs.

"Mmhmm." I hum as I rub my hard as fuck cock against her wet folds. I trail kisses over her throat, to her collarbone and end in the valley between her perfect tits.

Ana runs her fingers through my hair, her nails scraping lightly over my skull, which makes me shudder and slightly massages my neck. I suck a nipple into my mouth, making her arch her back and pushing herself closer to me.

"And what are these other things you have to do?" She moans as I gently bite and then blow on her hardened peak.

"Isn't it self-explanatory?" I groan, rubbing my hard on against her thigh.

"Perhaps, but I want you to tell me anyway." Ana says seductively.

"I think I'm going to make you edge for some time, before I'm going to fuck you hard, deep and fast." My voice is so hoarse with want, dripping with sex and barely there.

"I like that plan very much." She tells me and rubs her soaking wet core against me.

I make my way further down, nipping, licking, kissing and scraping my teeth over her flawless skin. I nudge her legs open wide, running my tongue over her slick, cool folds.

Wrapping my lips around her clit, sucking and flicking my tongue roughly over it. She twitches hard, bucking against me and I find that I have gotten more strength as I hold her down. I shuffle back a bit, gliding my hand from her knee, up her inner thigh and push my fingers into her. Curling them into the spot that makes her go absolutely crazy with wanton.

"Fuck Christian!" She growls low in her chest and it only spurs me on more.

"We will get to that, baby." I keep pumping my fingers in and out of her, using my mouth to work her up even more. As I feel her clenching around me, I pull back and sit up. My cock is standing straight up, the head is painfully purple with the urge to bury myself into her and find release.

"That looks uncomfortable." She says, eying my throbbing cock and looking positively feral in her own sexual haze. She sits up, taking it in her hand, squeezing, pulling and spreading the pre-cum over the tip. Looking me in the eyes, not wavering and very sure in her sexual prowess.

When I can't take it anymore, I tackle her onto her back and plow straight into her. Ana lifts one leg over my shoulder and the other high around my back, giving me the opportunity to fuck her deep. Skin slapping against skin, moans, groans, sighs are the only things heard for quite some time.

I bite into her shoulder, breaking skin and as soon as her blood reaches my tongue, that same frenzy starts again. I cum hard together with her and I'm hard right after it again. We keep fucking each other. It's as if I've climbed into her body, I feel her everywhere and I can't stop.

After three more mind-blowing orgasms, I collapse on top of her in a sweaty mess. Ana has taken blood with every single one of them, but I know she hasn't taken too much. She pants just as hard as I am and we're not exactly coherent.

"What the fuck was that?" I breathe out. "It was as if we climbed into each other."

"I have no fucking idea." Ana growls between pants. "If I thought it was safe, I would do it again."

It takes every bit of strength I have left, to lift my head from her chest and look at her incredulously.

"If you think I don't need a break, you're nuts." I say to her and make her giggle. "What time is it?"

She pushes me gently off of her and reaches for her phone. Her eyes widen and she turns it to let me see.

"It's two o'clock? WHAT THE FUCK?" I bark, not necessarily at her. "What time did you rise?"

"Around four-thirty and I have no clue about it either." She's just as flabbergasted as I am.

My stomach starts making growling noises and I realize that I haven't eaten anything since breakfast.

"Let's feed the human first." Ana shakes with laughter, making all the right parts jiggle and catching my attention. "None of that, Mr. Grey."

 _Fuck! That's hot!_

On legs that feel like Jell-O, I stumble to my bathroom, take a piss and a shower. As I come out, Ana comes in and takes a quick shower as I dress in sweats only.

She tells me to go ahead, that she will be right out and since my stomach is complaining with hunger pains, I make my way out. Still on trembling legs, but I make it out there.

In the kitchen I'm met with a very worried Jason and Gail. They look flustered and don't seem to know what to do or say.

"Christian, are you alright? Should I call your mother?" Gail asks me in concern.

"I'm fine, Gail. No need to call her. Did you make dinner for me perhaps?" I give her puppy-dog eyes and she flashes a tiny smile.

Jason is about to say something, when his attention is drawn to something behind me. After the things that have transpired this morning, I swivel around too fast and have to grab the counter to prevent falling on my ass.

Ana is standing there, in a dress-shirt of mine and apparently nothing beneath it. A smirk adorns her sinful lips as she feels and sees what it does to me.

"Christian!" She says my name a bit harshly "Gail is trying to get your attention." And then she laughs again.

Sheepishly I turn around to my housekeeper and see her doing her best to hold in a relieved laugh. Jason doesn't seem to have that problem, because he's too busy holding himself up on the counter from laughing.

"If you sit down, I will bring you a plate." Gail says.

One minute later she sets a plate with my favorite Mac-n-Cheese in front of me and I dig in. I groan as the first bite touches my tongue and shovel it in hungrily. A glass of wine appears out of thin air and I gulp some of it down and go back to eating.

It's painful, but I refrain from licking my plate clean. Drinking the last of the wine and I sigh in satisfaction. Without my noticing it, Ana has come to sit next to me and her bare legs are strewn over mine. I look at all that skin that's exposed and glide my hands up them.

A chuckle too deep to be coming from her, snaps me out of my Ana-haze. I look up in the very amused eyes of my head of security.

"Anything you'd like to say, Jason?" I ask him gruffly.

"We just wanted to wish you goodnight, Christian." He tries and fails at being serious.

"Goodnight, don't let the bedbugs bite!" _The fuck did that come from?_ I'm flustered at something so silly coming out of my mouth. They, of course, just laugh at me and say goodnight back.

"Let's start going through those journals and see what we can find." Ana says, standing up and making her way to my office in one fell swoop.

I follow her and for the next couple of hours we're emerged in the lives of Eric's and Sookie's multi-verses.


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Yesterday I had a bit of an accident. I went horseriding and he send me flying. I've got a badly twisted ankle and muscle-aches. But here's a chapter for you.**

Chapter 36

By the time we finished one journal, it's almost sunrise and Ana hurries back to my bedroom. Since I've slept all day yesterday, I'm not tired and I have to be at GEH in an hour. I smile when I feel the pull to die coming from Ana. A whispered 'I love you' is the last thing she says to me.

I cover her up in blankets, after kissing her forehead and make my way into the shower to start my day.

With a spring in my step, we arrive at Grey House and I almost waltz into the lobby. Security and receptionists are gawking at me as if I've grown another head. They are used to me scowling at everyone and everything. Now I'm smiling and feel ridiculously happy.

Ros enters the elevator together with Jason and I. She's looking me up and down, to figure out what is different.

"I think you stunned the staff in the lobby with your chipper attitude. Watch out for a potential witch-hunt!" Ros laughs.

"They can try, but they won't succeed." I practically sing. _God! What the fuck is this cheeriness?_

"Who would have thought the big, bad Mr. Christian Grey could ever fall in love?" She grins.

I just sigh, like the lovesick fool I am and smile shyly at my second.

"I never thought I would." I confess "Never thought it would feel this good either."

"Welcome in the good part of life, Christian." Ros smiles at me.

"Yeah." I breathe.

The elevator dings and we step out together. Andrea is looking haggard as she looks up at us.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey, Miss Bailey." She puffs out.

"Good morning, Andrea. Are you alright?" I ask her.

"Since you let Olivia go, I've been experiencing trouble finding a new assistant. The ones I've asked are going to make googly eyes at you. As soon as I asked, their eyes glassed over and didn't hear a word I said after that." Andrea is scowling at nothing.

"Do you know anyone outside this building who could do the job without turning in a drooling mess?"

"I think I do. I will give her a call." And she's doing just that, picking up her phone and starts dialing.

I look at Ros and we roll our eyes simultaneously. It has always been like this. They want to work directly for me, because they think their chances of snatching me up will be improved. _Well, good fucking luck with that!_

"It's just a fucking face!" I say as soon as my office door closes.

"Ah, but it's also your worth. You are quite the catch, Christian." Ros says "That you have your looks, is a bonus in their eyes."

"Why do you think I never dated?" I ask. Not that Ros knows anything about the women I've had.

"Even if you had dates or call-girls, you've kept it a secret and that's your prerogative. You have found the woman of your dreams, even if you didn't know you dreamt of her." Ros says wisely. "Let's go to work, shall we?"

The day flies by, lunch has come and gone and around four-thirty I feel invigorated again. It takes me a second to realize that Ana has risen.

"Mr. Grey?" Andrea knock on my door.

"Enter!"

Andrea opens the door and is followed by another woman. The woman looks at me the same way as Andrea does, professional.

"Mr. Grey, I would like you to meet Angela Moore. With your permission I would like to make her my assistant." Andrea says.

After shaking her hand I tell her that she has a month to prove herself and welcome her to my company. Miss Moore will start the next day, Andrea is going to show her some of the things she does now.

"Andrea, I will be going home now. Make sure everything is in order for tomorrow." I tell her as I lock my office.

Jason is already waiting for near the elevator and we ride down together. I can't wait to get home!

As we drive into the garage of Escala, the sun is beginning to set and I can feel Ana getting more restless. It amazes me that I can feel her emotions and I wouldn't want to change anything about it.

As the elevator-doors open, she's standing in front of it with a smile. She's hiding in the shades, because there is still some sunlight coming in.

"What are you doing?" I ask her anxiously. Worried that she's going to burn right in front of me.

"I'm waiting for you." Ana bounces into my arms, wrapping her limbs around me and ignoring a chuckling Jason next to me.

"I can see that, but the sun is still somewhat up."

She pulls back a bit to scowl at me. "I know that, but it's to week to do any harm and I keep to the shadows. I haven't lived this long by being stupid, Christian."

Since her arms and legs are wrapped so tightly around me, I let go of her to take her face in my hands. Giving her a sweet peck on her mouth and walking with her to my bedroom, so I can change out of this blasted suit. Taking care to keep to the shadows. Don't want my girl to burn to a crisp.

Jason and Gail are smiling at us and seem to be genuinely happy for me. I know I can't feel any happier, than I do now.

"How was your day, Christian?" Ana asks me and I can sense that she really wants to know. Another first! Someone wants to know truthfully what's going on in my life.

"I've had a great day." I begin enthusiastically "Although, I think I scared everyone at GEH. They are used to me scowling and yelling."

Since Ana is still hanging on, her giggling reverberates through me. Making me chuckle right along with her.

"What have you been doing today? You were probably lazing around again." I tease her.

"I've got to rest sometime." She smiles that gorgeous smile of her. The one that sets me on fire.

"Well, I want to change out of this ensemble. Can you let go?" I run my nose along her jaw, making her take a shuddering breath.

"I can do that, but the real question should be, if I want to."

"I can work with that." Wedging my arms between us and start to loosen my tie. We keep looking at each other and I feel the switch in emotions within her. "Or would you like to do it?" My voice growing huskier with every word.

"Are you attached to this suit?" Ana raises an eyebrow at me. I shake my head and my clothes are nothing but scraps. "That's better. Now, pull on some other clothes, because you make me feel starving again."

She finally lets go of me and I'm left standing with a raging hard on as she makes her way out of the closet. With a speed and strength I didn't know I possess, I'm on her and wrap my arms around her from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" I growl in her ears.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have given you my blood. You're getting faster." She muses. "Not to mention stronger."

"I like it." I breathe, as I start unbuttoning her fitted blouse, revealing more skin as I go. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Ana reaches behind her, rubbing my hard on up and down. Making it difficult for me to hold still enough to undo her clothes. I push her blouse off her shoulders, only to make them stop at her elbows and start undoing her pants.

She lets go of me enough to drop everything from her body and steps back against me. I sweep her hair away from one shoulder, pressing my lips against her skin and my hands find the perfect mounds with hardened peaks. She rubs her ass on my cock in such a way, that it ends between her legs and coating me with her juices. It only serves to make me harder, especially with feeling her wanting me badly.

I push her on her hands and knees, take position behind her and slowly push in the tip. I still for a moment, only to be growled at by Ana. Before I can continue teasing her, she pushes back hard on me. The air leaves my body for a second with the force she used.

I take hold of her hips and start thrusting in earnest, because there is nothing that stops me or her. I look down at where we are connected, my cock drenched in her juices is the most exciting thing I've ever seen. I pull out of her completely, only to slam right back into her. Ana shoots a bit forward, but steadies herself quickly.

I love that I have the strength now to move her, without waiting for her to 'allow' it. Pulling out once more to turn her around, because I want to see all of her. She's gorgeous in any way, but when she comes is my favorite.

As we are both close, I delve right into her depths, grinding into her and making us both twitch every time our pelvises meet.

Wedging a hand between us, rubbing a thumb over her clit, her walls begin to contract around me and I know we are there. Ana grabs my neck and prepares my throat for the bite. As soon as her fangs pierce the skin, my balls tighten and I shoot my load inside of her as she clenches and twitches in her orgasm.

Lazily licking over the puncture wounds, healing them, we breathe each other in and lay on the floor of my closet in bliss.

My stupid stomach is making itself known again and reluctantly I lift myself off of Ana, taking her hand and pulling her up with me.

"I told you so." She giggles at me.

"You told me what?" I asked confused.

"That you should eat something. I'm full though." Her smile is one of being completely satisfied.

Without warning I throw her over my shoulder and take her to the bathroom to clean up.

Hand in hand we walk to the kitchen where Gail has my dinner ready for me, with a glass of wine. I thank her and start eating, as I'm extremely hungry.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

As soon as everything from my dinner is cleared, I get my laptop out of my office and take it to the balcony. Ana sits on my lap and we continue to go through the journals. Momentarily we're reading every single entry from every braid.

"It looks like it started with the Eric and Sookie from Sapphire." I say to her, as they seem to have experienced the most skips or whatever you want to call them.

"Yes, their first encounter was with an Eric and Sookie who had the same kind of background. Although that cock-drip was in the way." Ana growls softly. "They probably skipped to help that Eric get his Sookie and help her establish a contact with Queen Sophie Ann."

"Do you think we will encounter ourselves?" I ask. It would freak me out, I think.

"There is a possibility. They haven't figured out how to stop it. I don't think it is stoppable." She sighs.

"It says here that Sookie will be turned into a vampire."

"Yes, there are even a couple where she's already one." Ana turns her face towards me, scrutinizing me for an unasked question on my part. "Why do you bring that up?"

"Is that normal for pets to become Children?"

"No, pets get some place to live, clothes, jewelry and whatnot. They need to be stand-by at all times for their Master or Mistress. You may be considered my pet in the vampire world, but that's not what you are for the inner circle. Pets are glamoured to forget all about the vampire when they get bored with them." Ana tells me, looking straight into my eyes.

"Do you want to turn me?" Even I can hear the sliver of hope in my voice.

"Do you want to marry me?" She asks in return.

"WHAT? NO! We just get to know each other. I love you, but I'm not ready to tie the knot." I choke out, though I'm not completely opposed to it.

"It's too soon to tell yet, but if your wounded badly enough for even me to heal, I will turn you. Besides that, marriage is superfluous as bonding reaches way passed that. Bonding is irreversible and marriage can be undone." She tells me.

We continue reading and discussing things we've read. Time passes too quickly again, it's getting colder as it gets later and I start to yawn. Ana stands up and I follow her inside. Closing the doors behind me, locking everything up and we retreat to the bedroom.

I fall into bed and my eyes fall close within reaching my pillow.

I wake with a start as I feel something brush softly through my hair. A whispered 'I love you' is heard and a heavy weight around my waist is keeping me hostage. As I rouse myself enough, I realize it was Ana saying goodnight before dying.

It's just before 7am and I pry Ana's arm away from me. Rolling out of bed to start my day. I have some meetings today and I want to make the most out of it, because I want to keep my weekend as clear as possible.

I arrive at eight-thirty and without any trouble make my way to the elevator. Luckily this time no-one is stepping into it with me. I go over my schedule for today and see that it will be a long day. A dinner meeting is planned at 8pm and I'm pouting, because it will cost me spending time with my Ana.

I can't cancel it, because the appointment was made weeks ago and I had to do everything I can to convince Mr. Roach to meet with me. His reluctance was annoying to put it as nicely as possible. I also want to interrogate him about the hacker from his servers.

As I approach Andrea's desk, I only see Angela bend over a stack of papers.

"Good morning, Angela." I greet her.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey." Angela looks me straight in the eyes without fluttering eyelashes "Andrea had to step out for a moment, but neglected to tell me how you like your coffee. Would it be too much of an imposition to ask you?"

"I like my coffee black with one sugar." I tell her and I'm pleased that she isn't one of these stuttering fools.

"Coming right up. The papers for your first meeting are on your desk, Mr. Grey." Angela says as she makes her way to the breakroom for my coffee.

The meetings are a bit rough around the edges, a lot of sniveling is going on and I distract myself with reading pieces of the journals I've transferred to my phone. Angela is working out just fine. Andrea has explained through email that she's happily married to a woman and that Ros is the one that could be targeted. Which made me laugh out loud, much to the consternation of the groveling mongrels.

Around four-thirty I feel a jolt and smile as I know that Ana is up. I send her a quick text that I won't be home for quite some time. As soon as I've send it, my phone rings.

"Hey baby." I chuckle.

"Hello son." I hear my mother on the other end, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"MOM! I thought you were Ana, because I just texted her and…." I trail off as I notice that I'm rambling.

"I caught on to that. You've never called me 'baby'." Still giggling and I can't help but laugh too.

"What can I do for you, mom?" I ask her.

"I want to know if you'll be at Sunday dinner again." She asks me.

"I would love to. Same time as always?" I hesitate for a moment, before I blurt something else out "Can we perhaps also have lunch Sunday, with Elliot and Mia? I want to tell them the short version of what happened between the Bitch Troll and I."

"Are you sure, Christian? Wouldn't it be difficult for you?" I hear the concern she has clearly.

"I'm sure. The first time I told it was the hardest. I was nervous to tell you, but it was easier than I expected." I say "Can you arrange it for me? I have another incoming call."

"Of course, son. I'll see you Sunday. Say noon?" Grace asks.

"That will be fine. I'll see you all Sunday." I hang up, looking at the screen, seeing a smiling Ana and swipe over it to answer. "Hey baby." I chuckle as I said this to my mom earlier.

"What has you so amused?" I can hear the smile in her voice.

"I answered like that minutes earlier and got my mother on the line. Thought it was you." That has her laughing for a few seconds.

"Another reason to always look at the screen. I read that you will be having dinner tonight. I have to go back to Bellevue. If you want, you can come over as soon as you are finished. I have some business to attend to and I had a message from Tyson in my mailbox." Now I feel an anxiousness that's not my own.

"What did it say? If you don't mind me asking."

"Apparently he wants to come visit me here." Ana says and that makes me thud into my chair.

"He's coming here?" I must have heard it wrong.

"As it appears he's already in the air and should be arriving tomorrow afternoon." Her voice a mixture of happiness and wariness.

"Do you want me to stay at Escala?" I don't particularly want to, but if she thinks it's better I will.

"That won't be necessary. I will give you the choice though."

"I will come over as soon as my dinner meeting is done. I love you, Ana." I reassure her.

"I love you too, Christian." We say our goodbyes for now and I'm pondering over what she just told me.

Jason is looking around him attentively as we arrive at the Mile High Club, where the meeting will be held. Ana and I have been in the press every day since Kavanagh printed her article. I was all for suing her ass off, but Ana said we should let it run. They would have found out who she was eventually and I know she's right about that.

Jason and I make it to the elevator without any disturbance. Entering it was another thing entirely. A group of women come in chatting loudly. They look up, see me and a hush falls over them.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey." They say breathlessly and I give them a stiff nod. This is going to be a long elevator ride it seems.

"So, Mr. Grey?" One of the hopefuls starts. I just look at her, annoyed at the tone that she sets. "Are you flying solo tonight?"

The horde giggles into their hands and I see Jason getting just as irritated as I am.

"What gives you the right to ask that?" I growl, only to be swooned at.

"We would love to keep you company. If that vampire can't keep up with a man like you." The hag smirks.

We arrive at the right floor and as the door opens, I see Ana standing there with a deadly glare. I can tell that she's flown here like a bat out of hell, because her hair is tangled and she looks positively feral.

"What do you think, Mr. Grey?" The hag continues and as they are only paying attention to me and not what's behind them, they are in for a shock.

Jason is doing his best to cover his laughter with coughing, but I just outright laugh to their faces.

"Please tell me what you think, Mr. Grey!" Ana growls lowly in her chest.

The horde jumps almost through the roof, spinning around in their shoes and gape at the sight in front of them.

"I think that I should really hurry up or I will be late for my business meeting." Not that I give a fuck about it right now.

I push the horde aside and make my way out of the elevator. They are still standing frozen and I 'accidentally' bowl them over. As Jason and I step out, the doors close again and takes the horde down with it.

"I've got to go again. I just couldn't resist. Being bonded to you is a chore, Mr. Grey." Ana breathes in my ear, but there is no heat in her words and as I can feel her it is confirmed that she doesn't think that at all.

"I will see you later tonight." I give her a quick peck on her lips and she's gone within a second.

"I like her, she's got spunk." Jason says to me.

"I know." Is all I say and I stare dreamily into thin air for a moment. "Well, I've got a dinner to attend to. I don't want anyone interrupting us this time."

"I will make sure of that, Christian." And I know that Jason will do just that.


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you for the kind words. I can walk a lot better already. Also a big THANK YOU for all the lovely reviews. For the guest who was talking about boring. Are you bored with reading about sex or do you think the sex I write is getting boring?**

Chapter 38

I make my way to the reserved table at one of the windows. Mr. Roach is already seated and looking over Seattle.

"Good evening, Mr. Roach." I say as soon as I stand across from him.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey." He stretches out his hand and we shake, before taking our seats.

A waiter comes immediately towards us, handing over a menu and asks us what we would like to drink. Mr. Roach leaves the decision to me. I tell our waiter what I want and to serve a bottle of sparkling water next to it.

"Mr. Grey, why the sudden interest in publishing?" Mr. Roach asks me flat out.

"I've been looking into it for quite some time. I like to read in the spare time I do have. It's not much, but I love a good book." I tell him.

The waiter comes back with our entrée, wine and water. He sets everything down in a quick succession and leaves.

"Why my publishing house?"

"You're house has the most potential. You have some great writers contracted, but it seems you can do much better."

"How do you know all of this?" Mr. Roach takes a bite after he asks me that.

"Mr. Roach, I haven't become this successful through lack of work and effort. I always do a thorough check on everything." Even on you. I add in my mind.

"I do have some trouble to keep SIP afloat lately. What do you have to offer?" He asks me, genuinely interested. After his initial hesitation for meeting with me, this is progress in the right direction.

I lay the business-plan on the table and while we are eating our dinner, we discuss every article I've written up.

"When do you want to have my finite answer?" He asks me warily.

"Take all the time you need to think it over and study it more. There is no time-limit on it." I tell him kindly.

 _Damn! Since when am I a softy in business? Oh, right! I've been hunting SIP for over a year already._

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. I will take this weekend to go over the plan several times and I will have an answer for you this Monday." With that we say goodnight and Mr. Roach leaves with the folder and I relax back in my chair with a smile.

I don't know how long I've been staring out of the window, over Seattle and the hundreds of light, but suddenly something tugs at my heartstrings? I have no clue what to call it and I rub over my chest to elevate the pressure building in there.

Another tug makes me twist around in my chair and try to find out what is wrong with me. Jason comes running as he sees the alarm on my face.

"Christian, what's wrong?" He asks, keeping his voice low.

"I don't know." I say, still rubbing my chest. "There's this tugging feeling."

I want to smack myself as soon as I realize I feel Ana. As I scrutinize the feeling closely, I come to the conclusion that she's feeling anxious about something. I turn to Jason and motion for us to leave this instance.

We drive to Bellevue, the castle is coming into view and the Shifters are all circling around it. Except the two guarding the gate.

I run inside, following the tugging as it has grown stronger the closer we got here and I find Ana pacing in the office. Phone on her ear and she's speaking in Russian I think. Her brows are furrowed, upper lip pulled in a snarl and fire sparking out of her eyes.

She hasn't noticed me yet and I have the time to take in her appearance. Her shoulders are rigid, her hair is all over the place and there a rips in her clothes that look like claw marks. She whirls around, looking me straight in the eye and I see that hers are brighter now.

Ana gestures for me to sit down in the chair behind the desk, as she keeps pacing and talking. Finally after what feels like hours, she hangs up the phone and comes over to me, plopping down in my lap.

"Are you alright?" I ask her concerned.

"I will be. One of the Lords is being an arse about Tyson coming here." She huffs out. "How did your dinner go?"

"It went very good. I think it will be mine soon. After dinner though, I felt something tugging at me and it took some time to figure out I felt you. Or rather your anxiety." I tell her. "What are you anxious about?"

"My Maker being somewhere in the air and on his way here. The Lords keep calling me about that. As if I have any clue about why he's coming here!" Ana spits.

We've been brainstorming over it for over an hour, before Ana has enough of it and fires up her laptop. She opens up the journal we've been reading and quickly goes to the page where we stopped.

We finish the reading part at three am and decide to call it a day or night, whichever you prefer to use.

"Shall we go for a walk around the castle?" Ana asks me.

"Sure."

Hand in hand we walk out the door, taking the same paths as I did that first day, only this time I'm here with excellent company. She tells me more about the grounds on which it was build and why the gardens are the way they are.

"Would you like to see it from up there?" She points to the clear sky and looks at me expectantly.

I can only gawk at her for a moment and nod my head dumbly. She wraps her arms around my waist and tells me to wrap mine around her and hold on tight. This time she's not shooting to the sky, but gently lifting us from the ground.

I don't know how high we are now, but I have an amazing view of the complete premises.

"The castle is a perfect square!" I exclaim as I try to take everything in. Ana giggles at my enthusiasm and nods.

"Even though we didn't have all the equipment back then, humans were very good at building symmetrical and correctly." She explains as I asked about the how.

In the distance I can see the lights of downtown Seattle and the Sound is reflecting the moon. It's really quiet up here and relaxing. Ana floats us over the water and I see my parents' home coming into view.

"Aren't you afraid the paparazzi will see us?" It just occurred to me as well.

"No, they can't get anywhere near the castle. Some of the Shifters are on the water." She points to black dots in the middle. "They are posing as alligators. I know they're not native around here, but they only do it at night." She assures me.

The day begins to catch up with me and Ana senses it at the same time, landing softly on one of the battlements of the castle. She leads me to one of the towers, that's a good thing, because I'm busy enjoying the authenticity of it all.

"Come on before you fall down." She says a bit frustrated as I'm leaning over the edge to look down.

"Ah, but you can catch me before I hit the ground." I grin at her.

"I can, but you should ask yourself if I want to." She smiles wickedly at me.

I make to grab her, but she steps out of my reach and darts through the door. Just before the door closes, I rip it open and I'm confronted with armor. Ana's laugh is echoing through all that metal and I can't pinpoint where it comes from. For all I know she can be dressed in one of these armors.

I carefully maneuver through the room, finding the door and I step through it. Something lands on my back and I'm sprawled out over the landing.

"Lesson one: Always look around you thoroughly." Ana whispers mischievously in my ear.

I roll myself over really fast. _I can get used to this newfound strength and speed!_ Catching her off guard and she's the one that's sprawled out, with me hovering over her.

"And what kind of lesson is this." I rub my nose along her neck.

"Touché Mr. Grey, but…." She stops talking, grabs me by the neck and somehow throws me over her head. I land softly as she moderates every move. "if you want lessons, I can give you some."

As I landed, our heads are next to each other and I turn on my stomach to look in her eyes. The mirth in hers is making me smile.

"What kind of lessons are you talking about, Miss Steele?"

Before she can even open her mouth, howling can be heard somewhere outside. Ana is gone in a flash, leaving me behind in shock.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you for elaborating. I would like to explain why I have these kind of sex-scenes right now. For Christian the 'normal', if you can call vampire-sex normal, sex is very new and he's exploring that right now. For Ana, sex was just finding relief over the past 2000+ years. When she was with human men and women, she usually had to finish it herself. Not if she had sex with Shifters or vampires, because they can handle rougher sex.**

 **They are both experiencing a new kind of sex and lovemaking. I'm not sure if I'm going to explore other kinds of sex in this story, but I have something outlined in my head for the next story, that will explore the kinky.**

 **I have decided to make a multi-verse of this.**

 **Again thank you for reading and reviewing.**

Chapter 39

I scramble to my feet and I'm halfway down, when an image hits me hard.

A huge muscular man is standing in front of Ana, wolves are surrounding them and they seem to be in a heated argument. Ana seems to be relaxed enough, even though the man she's talking to is agitated.

I shake the image out of my head, hurrying further down the stairs and out the door. Aidan, in lion form is waiting for me and sort of motions me to move towards the gate. As I arrive there, I stop in my tracks immediately, my jaw drops as I see the situation is exactly as the image I had just moments ago.

"What are you doing here, vampire?" The man has a deep, rumbling voice. His arms are folded in front of his immense chest and wolves are prowling around them.

"In case you failed to notice, Wolf, you are on my property without consent." Ana barks out.

"You, vampire, are in my territory and I don't like vampires in my territory." He spits out, eyes darting to me and the Shifters around me. "Is he your blood-bag?"

Ana whirls on the spot, finding me and turns back to the man. "He's none of your concern, Wolf!" she growls. "Have you met with the Sheriff?"

"Why would I do that?"

"It would be prudent to be in contact with the Sheriff if you have trouble with vampires." She states.

"Like the Sheriff will do anything about that." He says condescendingly. "We've experienced enough trouble with vampires since you came out and he hasn't done anything about it."

Some of the wolves are approaching me in a menacing way and I try to back away as much as possible, but I know they are too strong for me.

"Leave. Him. Alone!" Ana emphasizes every word. "If you haven't met with the Sheriff, than he can't do anything about the trouble you have. Are you really that stupid?"

"Are you calling me stupid?" The man growls.

"Is that all you've heard? My Gods! Are all American Wolves this inept?" She barks at him "I know Sheriff Drake Strong will do anything in his power to build a reliable relationship with the pack, but if you refuse to make use of that, you are stupid indeed."

"Vampires are killers! Everyone knows this." Another person who's digging his own grave it seems.

Anastasia is fuming inside, but outwardly her expression turns colder than the Arctic. The wolves are still trying to circle me, but Aidan and some other shifters are left, right, back and center from me.

"I've already said to leave him alone. I will not kill anyone, but he's Mine and I protect what is Mine!" She threatens. "Now, call them off!"

The man makes a motion and the wolves, much to my relief, back away finally. They gather behind the spokesman, growling and snarling at us.

"And why do you think the Sheriff will be recipient to a relationship with my pack?" The man seems to find it hard to believe.

"Because I raised him the right way." Ana says proudly.

"He's your Child?"

"I fostered him, but the King of Washington is my Child and I'm visiting for the moment." She says, but I feel an undercurrent of sadness coming from her.

"King Andreas MacAlpin is your Child?" He is flabbergasted now.

"That he is. They are both honorable men. All the Sheriffs here in this particular State are honorable. They have no problem working with Weres, but it seems that the Weres are the ones who have problems with it. As you can see, my Shifters are my guards, but also my trusted friends. Their families have done service for me for centuries and I can count on them for everything." Ana starts to relax somewhat.

"Are you sure the Sheriff will help us?" The man asks.

"What's your name?"

"Gareth Mason, vampire."

"Anastasia Steele, Mr. Mason." Ana introduces herself with the well-known nod.

"How can I contact the Sheriff?" Mr. Mason is somewhat subdued now and his wolves are backing down more and more.

Ana gives him the means to come into contact with Drake and after apologizing to me, they finally leave the premises.

"Who were they?" I ask as soon as Ana is by my side.

"That was a local Packmaster and his pack." She's still a bit pissed off.

"Is this a normal thing between Werewolves and vampires?"

"In the States it is quite common as I understand it. The younger vampires are very arrogant, especially on this side of the pond. They think they're superior to any other creature and have a certain lack of common sense. There is too much bravado and too little brain activity." Ana sounds very tired. I wrap my arm around her shoulder as we make our way back to the castle.

"Do you have many packs like that in the Old World?"

"We have more Shifters than Weres, because most of the Weres have migrated to here and because we shipped vampires that had outstayed their welcome in the Old World to here, doesn't make us very popular. Andreas and his Sheriffs are one of the few who know how to act properly." Ana leads me to the door of the resting place and punches in the code. I notice that she starts to slur her words and seems to move more sluggishly.

"Is it sunrise already?" I watch her with concern as the door opens. She nods and without hesitation I lift her bridal-style off the ground, in my arms and hurry to her room.

As I close the door behind me, a paralyzing tiredness tries to take over and I know Ana just died in my arms. I've seen it before, but to hold her like this and have it happen is a whole other ballgame. My chest constricts and my eyes burn with unshed tears. Perhaps these past two weeks and a half are catching up with me and sets it in motion, but as I lay her down a lonely tear escapes my eye.

I get into bed next to her, wrap myself tightly around her and fall into a restless sleep. Dreams and reality seem to pester me. I wake up several times, shivering with emotions that are too quick for me to analyze.

It's four pm as I wake up, still feeling restless and upgraded to jittery. I hear someone moving around just outside this room and the only thing I know is that the door flies open, wind drafting through and I'm staring into a males face.

"So, you're the one that all the bloody fuss is about!" He smirks at me with fangs all the way down and I can only conclude that this is Ana's Maker, Tyson.

I'm stunned speechless as I stare at him. He's retreated a bit, standing at the end of the bed and looking down at Ana.

"What is that phrase Sookie and her kids like to use?" He taps his finger on his chin as if he really needs to think about it. "I've got it! STOP PLAYING POSSUM, ANASTASIA!" He yells suddenly and Ana shoots up and out of bed in record time.

 _Why the fuck do I feel jittery? Is my body crawling with bugs?_ I scratch my skin, but it doesn't help and I rub all over my chest as it seems to itch the most.

"TYSON! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Ana is not a happy camper, if I didn't know better, I think she's gotten out of the wrong side of the bed.

"No need for that tone, Anastasia!" I can barely understand what he's saying, his accent is so heavy and for the first time I see Ana in a somewhat submissive position.

I still feel as if bugs are crawling all through my body and I fidget, scratch and rub.

"Are you alright, Christian?" Ana asks me.

"You tell me. I feel as if bugs have invaded my body." Is the only thing I can get through my clenched teeth.

"Ailill Tyson! Quit with the embrace!" She glares at her Maker.

Somehow the jittery feeling disappears and I sigh in relief. Ana keeps glaring at him until he shrugs his shoulders.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Tyson asks with a smirk.

"Tyson, I would like you to meet Christian Trevelyan-Grey, my bonded." She waves her hand to me and then to Tyson. "Christian, I would like you to meet Ailill Tyson, my Maker."

"Pleasure to meet you." Tyson gives me a slight nod.

"Nice to meet you too." I answer with a deeper nod. He is royalty after all.

"It wasn't my intention to sweep you up in the embrace. I was calling my Child and since you two are bonded, it got you too." He explains and I gawk at him.

"It's alright." I don't know what else to say to that.

"If that's all, Tyson, perhaps you can make yourself scarce. I want to get ready for tonight and I can do that without you holding my hand." Ana snarls, still feeling miffed for some reason.

"I will see you later." Wind is the only indication that he's gone and the door slams behind him. I let go of the breath I've been holding for quite some time, if I go by the lightheadedness.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ana breathes in my ear.

"I'm fine now. I just hope never to feel that again." I say in awe.

Ana growls something under her breath, too low for even my slightly advanced hearing.

"Are you alright, Ana? You seem a bit off." I ask her.

"It's not pleasurable to rise like that." Is the only thing she tells me and I can only agree with her.

We take a quick shower and I make my way up alone, because the sun isn't down yet and I'm terribly hungry.


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you again for the reviews. I was reading my story for new plotline and so forth and I came across a mistake I made. I've already let Christian tell his story to his brother and sister, but I forgot about that and I'm about to let him have lunch with them at his parents. I will let him have lunch with them to go deeper into details with them, but not rehash the complete story.**

Chapter 40

As I venture into the kitchen, I'm confronted with a lot of new faces. They turn to stare at me and I quickly make my way to Chelsea.

"Hello Christian." She greets me cheerfully.

"Hey Chelsea. Do you have anything to eat for me? I'm starving." I smile at her.

"Who's your friend, Chel?" A girl I've never seen before asks, looking me up and down in a way that always makes my skin crawl.

"He's taken!" Chelsea says curtly.

"Too bad! When you're a free man again, let me know." The girl bats her lashes at me in that annoying flirty way.

"I doubt he will be a free man again, Jessie." Ana says from the entrance of the kitchen.

Jessie hunches over, blushing and a tad scared.

"Anastasia!" Some fucker is rushing over to her, skids to a halt in front of her and kisses her on the fucking mouth.

I see red, my anger reaches levels I've never experienced and I wrench myself between them. My back pushed against Ana's chest and I'm glaring at the guy who dares to touch what's mine.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" The fucker grouses with a heavy Scottish accent.

"The question should be: Who the fuck do **you** think you are?" I growl at him.

"I asked you first, because you put yourself between me and my fuck-buddy!" He snarls at me and I freeze. I'm fuming mad and ready to tear his head off.

"That's **enough** , Gregor!" Tyson has joined the fray "This is Anastasia's bonded, Christian Grey. You are ought to show some respect."

Gregor, as the fuckers name is apparently, gawks at us. His eyes are bouncing between Ana, who has come to stand next to me with her arm around my waist, Tyson and me.

"You're bonded to a human?" Gregor's tone is condescending and I grind my teeth to keep myself from swearing like a sailor.

Before I can deck him, he's on face-down on the kitchen floor with Tyson's knee grinding in his back.

"Who's fucking house are you in, Shifter?" Tyson growls.

"Andreas' castle in Seattle, Washington, sir!" Gregor breathes out.

"And who is Andreas?"

"The King of Washington, sir!"

"And?" Tyson is already tired of the fucker, if I hear it correctly in his tone of voice.

"The King of Washington is Anastasia's Child, sir! Anastasia is your Child, sir!" Gregor is whimpering at this point and the crowd gathered around us is sniggering behind their hands.

Tyson lets him go, stands in front of Ana and I, staring down on Gregor and shaking his head.

"You'll take a double watch. NOW!" Tyson barks.

Gregor turns into a raven and flies out the window, literally.

Chelsea hands me a plate and a glass of wine, but I have it barely in my hands, before it's snatched away from me and Ana is running with it down the hall. I gape after her, until someone pokes me in my side. I jump, turning towards a smiling Tyson and with a nod in Ana's direction he shoo's me away.

I find Ana waiting on the top of the stairs down and she leads the way to her room. She sets my plate and glass down on the dresser. Turns to me and wraps me up in a hug.

"I'm so sorry about that." She sniffles into my chest.

I can't help but pull her tight against me. "I know. I was going to deck him, but Tyson beat me to the punch."

"Gregor is a freakishly strong Shifter. He can hurt you badly and there isn't a thing you can do against him." Ana says. "Tyson's way was better and he made it perfectly clear for all the others he brought with, not to mess with you."

"Was this payback for Leila?" I ask teasingly.

Ana just giggles and shakes her head. "No, of course not. He was nothing more than a fuck-buddy once in a while. I **love** you, Christian!" She emphasizes the last sentence.

"I love you too, Ana." I give her a peck on her lips, but I really need to eat something.

I let go of her, pick up my plate and sit in the only chair that's occupying this room. Ana once again takes my food away, straddles me face to face and starts to feed me. With my subs I was always very strict when it came to food, not that I would feed them, but still and with Ana it comes natural. Her feeding ritual is very different of course, but she always makes sure I have enough sustenance and I don't mind her feeding me.

I welcome all these new things in my life. I have missed so many things, even though being in a relationship with a vampire has never crossed my mind, but I can't imagine my life without her.

"What is going to happen when you go back to Britain?" I ask the question that has become a nagging in the back of my mind.

"That's the reason why Tyson showed up." Ana confesses. "He has someone else lined up to become Lord Constable. I can stay here in Seattle. If you want that?" She lowers her gaze almost as if she's shy.

The food and wine is gone, I take the plate out of her hands this time and place it besides me. I cup my hands around her face, tilting it up so that she must look at me and I search her gaze.

"I want nothing more than keep you by my side, Ana. I've been dreading that you would leave me here alone." My throat constricts with the emotions that are overwhelming me. I don't even know which ones are mine and which are hers.

Ana leans her forehead against mine and for a while we are breathing each other in. Nothing is said, eyes are locked and emotions flow through our connection by blood.

I scatter kisses over her forehead, eyes, cheeks, nose and finally I reach her soft lips. I trace them with my tongue until she opens them up, grazing her fangs making her shudder against me. She moves her hips over me in search for some kind of friction.

Our tongues entwine languidly, she pushes her fingers through my hair and down to my neck. I can feel the passion swirling in her emotions and it has my blood rushing south with lightning-speed. I buck my hips up for some much needed relief, the space in my jeans is none-existing and my cock throbs with wanton.

Her hands creep under my shirt, drawing circles upwards and as she reaches my nipples, takes them between her fingers and pinches. The sensation makes me jerk forwards and I grip her thighs to steady myself.

"Christian." Ana breathes in my ear, sending chills over my spine and goosebumps break out all over my body. I can feel the love behind her spoken words and what she tells with her body.

I work my way up under the skirt she's wearing, my fingers massaging every inch of skin they come across. I come to a halt as I touch her lace covered pussy. As I look up at her, I see that sinful smirk, the one that makes me all hot and bothered. It still amazes me that she does that to me and it never gets old.

Ana tugs on my shirt, reluctantly I lift my arms above my head to accommodate her and with her speed it's off within a second. Her lips take over the path her hands had taken earlier. Flicking her tongue over my drawn-in nipple, fangs scraping lightly at the sides and suddenly she sucks them in. My back arches away from the chair for a second, my hands gripping the arms of it and her hips push down on me, holding me somewhat in place.

"Ana! Fuck!" I growl out breathlessly.

She starts to unbutton her severely tested blouse at a snail's pace. Revealing her flawless skin tiny bit by tiny bit at a time. My hands itch to take tear it off in one fell swoop. She gives me a fangy smirk, but my eyes are glued to her nimble fingers. I'm actually squirming under her.

Ana lets her head fall back, arching her back in such a way that her breasts are right in my face and they are covered in the same lace as her pussy. My cock is twitching painfully in its confines and I grip the arms of the chair tighter to keep watching the show.

Finally she reaches the last button and the blouse fall off her shoulders with minimum movement on her part. I can't handle not touching her anymore and I start pulling the pins out of her hair. Long tendrils are falling down around her and as the last one comes loose, I push one hand in the nape of her neck and take her mouth roughly with mine.

She growls deep in her chest and gives as much as she takes from me. One of her hands grabs the back of the chair and her other wedges between us. Her fingers skim over the rim of my jeans, teasing me tremendously and my control snaps.

I pull harshly on the back of her bra, she moans as she feels the pressure on her tits and I discard the offending thing. My mouth latches on one of her pebbled nipples and I thrust my hips up, making her bounce.

"FUCK!" Ana shouts loudly and I grin around her mounds.

She finally unbuttons my jeans, pushing her hand inside and grabbing my cock with an unyielding force. It's my turn to shout expletives.

Ana shuffles off of my lap, I want to yank her back on top of me, but stop as I see her shimmy her skirt and panties off. She stands before me in all her naked glory and I eye-fuck her from head to toe. Standing up myself to rid me of my jeans and as soon as they are off, Ana pushes me back into the chair. Her hands trail over my chest, skimming along my nipples, down to my legs and pushing them apart.

She comes to stand between them, her tits in my face again and I slide my hands to grab her firm, round ass. Squeezing the buns, eliciting a low rumbling moan from her. I can smell her arousal, it's heady and sweet.

I tease her nipples with my mouth, biting and sucking them in. Her back arches and I slide a hand between her legs. Her arousal is leaking out, dripping over her legs and I wet my fingers with it, before thrusting them hard into her pussy. A loud growl comes out of her mouth and she writhes' on my hand.

I groan as my cock is twitching and bobbing up and down, like a neglected puppy. I keep thrusting my fingers inside of her, my thumb circling her clit until she pulls away. Sinking to her knees, wrapping a hand around the base and her lips around the tip. Her eyes are on me and fuck me if that isn't one of the sexiest things I've ever seen.

Without averting her eyes, she takes me deeper until I hit the back of her throat. "Fuck Ana! Suck it harder." I growl through clenched teeth.

Her fangs scrape around my hard on as she bobs her head up and down, I hit the back of her throat again and she pushes down completely. It's a good thing she doesn't need air and has me edging big time. As I'm about to shoot my load, she retreats and stands up. I look up in a lustful haze and she grins salaciously at me.

"Why the fuck are you stopping?" I pant.

"Because I want to sink over that delicious cock of yours." She tells me, straddling me again, lining my cock up with her entrance and lowers her until I'm all the way in.

We both still, her hands on my shoulders and mine on her hips. Looking in each other's eyes and I see all the love she has for me swirling in those darkened blue eyes of hers.

I nip on her bottom lip, earning a moan and a roll of her hips. I groan as I feel her wetness sliding over my cock.

We set a slow and steady pace, hands are busy exploring and lips are kissing every sliver of skin they can reach. My teeth pinch the soft spot where her neck goes over into her shoulder.

"Bite me!" Ana growls deeply.

I sink my teeth in harder until breaking the skin. Her sweet blood touches my tongue, she moves faster on top of me and I feel my pupils dilate. I can finally put a name to the feeling I get every time I take some blood from her. I get sort of high.

I pull away, her wound long since healed and she crashes her lips on mine. Her fangs slice through my bottom lip and she's sucking on it feverishly. I thrust up hard and I feel her walls start to quiver.

"Ana, come on, baby." I breathe into her mouth.

Ana leans back on my knees with her hands, I look down at where we are connected, seeing my cock slide in and out of her. My balls start to tighten as I pump harder into her. I trail a hand from her throat, between her tits all the way down and flick her clit hard with my thumb. She clenches hard and deliciously around me. One of her hands reach behind and under her. Taking my balls and softly squeezes them.

"Cum with me, Christian." She pants in my ear and sinks her fangs in the same spot as I bit her moments before.

Ana shatters on top of me as I thrust my release into her. She collapses and I wrap my arms around her tightly. My heart is trying to beat out of my chest and we both shudder occasionally from our mind-blowing orgasm.

Utterly spent we finally make it to the bathroom, take a quick shower and I lay in bed with her sprawled out on my chest. My eyes droop closed and I don't hear the knock or opening of the door anymore.


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you for your support my lovely readers. As you have noticed, my updating has stalled a bit. I've lost a bit of the fire, but it's coming back again.**

 **To ZadArchie: I've been on your profile and have absolutely no clue what you're doing on an Fifty Shades of Grey list. As far as I can see, you have other interests and why am I the only one you commented on like that? There are so many writers on here that do exactly the same if not worse. It feels a bit selective if you ask me, but I like my story and many of my readers like it enough to stick with me and stick up for stories like mine.**

Chapter 41

As I wake up I feel disoriented and that something is different. I gaze into the darkness, but can't figure out what gives me this feeling. Since I've had so much of Ana's blood my sight has improved and I can see the shapes of the room better.

I shoot up, turn on the lights as I realize I'm at Escala. _What the fuck?_

How the fuck did I get here? I went to sleep in Ana's resting place. I look at the bed and see her lying there, peaceful in her death. I examine her closer and see rings on her finger. If I'm not mistaken it's an engagement ring and a **wedding** ring.

I lift her hand to get a better look at it and I'm positive now. _Since when is she wearing this? How come I've never noticed it before?_

I'm distracted by the ringing of my phone, I pick it up and see my mother calling.

"Mom." I say as I answer her call.

"Christian! Where are you, son? You were supposed to come for lunch and dinner." Grace snaps at me.

I cut my eyes to the clock, my jaw drops as I see that it's already passed four pm.

"I just woke up, mom. I must have missed my alarm." My thoughts are hopping all over the place and I'm amazed that I can talk somewhat coherent.

"Are you going to come over for dinner?" She sounds so hopeful, but I have this nagging in the pit of my stomach and somehow I know our lives will never be the same again.

"I don't think I can make it. I'm so sorry, but something has come up."

"Alright son. Please try for next week or any other day of the week." Grace sounds disappointed, but I can't say anything back as she hung up on me.

I hear some rustling of sheets behind me, cool arms wrap around my waist, I look down and I am once again confronted with the rings.

"Christian!" She breathes "I didn't know you would be back today."

"Where should I be?" I ask, she lets go of me, turning me around and looks me over from head to toe. Her eyes lock in on my hands and she slaps one of hers over her mouth.

"Where's your ring?" She looks as if she wants to cry, but suddenly she gasps loudly. "The fucking braid!" She hisses.

"You're not my Ana, are you?" As it finally dawns on me.

Before she can answer my phone rings again.

"Grey!" I bark and I see this Ana smirk.

"Christian, where the fuck are you?" I hear my Ana on the other end. _How fucking bizarre?_ I'm looking at an Ana and have another one on the phone.

"I'm at Escala."

"How the fuck did you get there?" Ana sounds exasperated and I feel her anxiousness all the way over here.

"I have no clue whatsoever. I went to sleep next to you at the castle and woke up here."

"I do have a frantic Christian here, who's wearing a wedding ring." I hear some amusement sneaking into her voice.

"If it makes you feel any better, I have an Ana here with rings on. I think they match." I smirk at the Ana in front of me.

"Well, I will take this Christian to where you two are." I hear a yelp coming from my own voice and the rushing of wind before the line goes dead.

"I think she's taken to the air." I say to this Ana.

"I think you're right." She laughs.

We emerge from the bedroom and I go in search for something to eat. I have just put a sandwich together, as Gail is off this weekend and the balcony doors are thrown open. A force of nature almost puts me on my ass. Arms wrap around me and I know it is my Ana.

I look up from our embrace, my jaw sags as it is like looking in a mirror. The only difference is our clothes and the fact that he is wearing a wedding ring.

"Welcome in the braid." I hear my voice and see my smirk on his face. _Again! BIZARRE!_

"Thank you, I think." I mumble back.

"So," his Ana starts "how long have you two been together?"

"About two weeks now." My Ana answers. "What about you?"

"We've been together for over eight years." Christian answers and my Ana and I keep gawking at them.

"How did you two meet?" I ask them.

"In college. Ana was in my night class." He says.

"Why the fuck did you go to college?" My Ana asks his.

"I wasn't actually attending college, but came for a guest-lecturer." His Ana scowls at him and he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Elena allowed that?" I ask in awe.

"Elena? Fuck no! When she pulled that stunt with slapping me, I knocked her down and got the fuck out of there. Told my parents right away and she's been in jail ever since." He barks out. "You're one of her victims I guess."

"I was." I say.

"Where is she now?" his Ana growls savagely.

"She's in the cemetery." My Ana smiles an evil smile.

That Christian and I look between our Ana as they both wear the same smile now. We look at each other and raise our brows at the same time.

To change the subject I ask: "How long have you been married?"

"I hitched her five years ago. We were already bonded and that's more meaningful than a piece of paper and rings, but we did it for my family." He tells us.

Before anyone has the chance to say more, Jason, Luke and Gail come out of the elevator. They come to a screeching halt, jaws drop open and eyes bouncing between the identical couples.

"Jason, Gail, Luke, this has to stay quiet." My Ana says after explaining the whole ordeal.

"Of course, Ana." They breathe simultaneously in awe.

They leave us to it after Gail has put some refreshments on the table in the living room.

"Can you think of a reason for this braid?" Christian asks me. My Ana and I look at each other, than at them and both shake our heads. "Has something happened recently with GEH?"

"There has been an attempted hack." I say.

"Let me guess, it came from SIP." He states.

"Yes."

"Are you familiar with a Jack Hyde?" He asks.

"The name doesn't ring a bell." I say.

"Jack Hyde is an editor for SIP. He has a vendetta against me or in this case you. We just got done with the trial against him." He tells us, while pulling out an USB-drive. "It's all on this drive. We always carry it around with us. We've skipped four times now, but we know from others that it can happen much more."

The time flies by and we are comparing our lives, the differences and stuff that are kind of the same. Sunrise is just an hour away and it's time to retreat to a safe place.

"Can you make it back to the castle in time?" Christian asks my Ana. "My Ana and I can go to rest here and we will reset back in our verse."

"I'll fly us there. Christian?" My Ana turns towards me. "Go tell Taylor we're leaving through the air so he won't worry."

All said and done, we say our goodbyes to that version of ourselves, we are airborne and back at the castle just in time.

Ana tells me Tyson came to our room last night, after I passed out, to tell her he would be leaving tonight and gave his blessing.

I feel the pull of dawn coming from Ana as we settle into bed and I wrap my arms tightly around her, falling into a dreamless sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

My alarm goes off at seven-thirty a.m. and I shoot up. I quickly look around me, holding my breath and slowly let it escape as I see that I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. Yesterday's event has rattled me immensely.

I get out of bed and start my morning ritual. I have a lot of meetings planned and I'm getting a call from Mr. Roach. I decide to take the USB-drive with me and search through it for anything on this Jack Hyde.

Christian has explained to us that Hyde knows me from Detroit. He blames me for being bypassed by Carrick and Grace. As if I can do anything about that.

I give Ana the usual kiss on her forehead and make my way upstairs. Luckily Tyson has taken his guards back home and Gregor isn't here to annoy the fuck out of me. Chelsea is waiting with breakfast and a smile.

"Thank you, Chelsea." I say after I greeted her.

"You're welcome, Christian. I want to apologize in name of my brother. He behaved like an arse and he will be punished severely by our parent." Chelsea tells me.

"You have nothing to apologize for. He was an ass and he got his ass handed to him by Tyson." I smile at her to let her know I mean every word I say.

"I was quite embarrassed by that, but thank you for being understanding." Chelsea smiles back at me and goes back to cleaning her already spotless kitchen.

Jarod announces that Jason has arrived and I hurry out of the castle and into the SUV waiting to take me to Grey House.

"Jason, I want you to find out everything you can about Jack Hyde. He's an editor at Seattle Independent Publishing. There are some red flags concerning him and I have it from a reliable source that he is the one that tried to hack into our servers." I tell Jason.

"I will get right on that with Barney and Welch, Christian." Jason says.

We drive the rest of the way in silence. I'm going through the many emails on my phone and prepare myself for the onslaught of dull meetings.

The new receptionists are all very professional and give me proper greetings. I like to think that they don't daydream about me, but I think they are scared to be fired like the blonde bimbo's. All my employees have been gossiping about it for days now.

I make my way up to my office in silence and I think back to last night. As the initial shock wore off of seeing myself and another Anastasia, we talked about the braid. They have experienced it four times, five times now and as Eric and Sookie already explained to us, it happens when there is a need for it.

Our timeline is very different, as that Christian met his Ana when he was 19 and he turned the bitch troll down. Apparently the skip was to bring my attention to Jack Hyde and to learn everything about him as soon as possible.

I step out of the elevator, greet my PA and her assistant and make my way into my office. I shut the door behind me, walk to my desk, fire up my computer and stand by the wall of windows with my cup of coffee, looking out over Seattle.

I look at the clouds that turn dark and I know that it's going to be raining soon. I guess the sun has been too long in Washington. I turn away from the windows and sit down behind my desk. I put in the USB-drive and I'm confronted with a lot of entries. I count thirty-three in total, they are color-coded to keep the couples apart.

My eye falls on the most recent file, I open it and it has everything to do with this Hyde. It appears that he has dubbed me Little Bird and has seen me at the orphanage, where I've been for a short amount of time, before my parents adopted me. Apparently he is extremely jealous of me, the way I grew up in a loving, wealthy family and my business.

I wonder if it is the same in my reality. From what Ana and I gleaned from the journals Eric and Sookie let us have, the possibility is very much a fact.

My intercom buzzes and I push the button.

"Sir, Mr. Taylor and Mr. Welch are here to see you." I hear Angela say.

"Send them in." I tell her.

As they come in I see the grim set of their jaws and I know it's not good what they want to tell me.

"Sir," Welch starts "we have the thorough background check of a Mr. Jack Hyde for you."

I nod for him to give it to me and he hands it over. I motion for both men to take a seat and open the folder. Everything in here is the same as in the file that's on the drive.

"Thank you, Welch. Try to dig up more and have it on my desk as soon as possible." I dismiss him and sign to Jason that I want him to stay.

As soon as Welch closes the door behind him, I motion for Jason to come stand beside me and I show him the file on the drive.

"How did you get this? It's even more detailed than the folder we just got for you." He asks in awe.

"Our visitors last night handed it to us." I explain everything once more.

"I can't say I understand everything."

"I don't understand it either. Neither do that Christian and Ana, as well as Eric and Sookie. We don't know exactly why it happens, but most of the time it happens when we need help with certain cases." Even though Ana and I have read and seen all the video's from Eric and Sookie's journals, it's still hard to wrap my head around it.

"They call it the braid?" Jason asks and I nod "They live in a multiverse, some sort of other dimension?"

"They live parallel lives as far as I can tell. The couple who were with us last night, had a different way of meeting. They have been together for eight years now. He's the same age as I am now." I try to make sense of it myself, but I keep that from Jason for the time being.

"We will have to see what Welch and Barney can dig up further." Jason says confused.

Andrea announces that it's time for my next meeting and we conclude our conversation about the weirdness that is my life. I walk towards the conference room with long strides, to make it on time. As I come through the door, all heads turn my way and I nod at them.

They are bickering over everything and nothing. It's really not worth it, but they can't seem to stop.

"Gentlemen!" I bark, as I've had enough of this pointless arguing. "Could you all perhaps focus on the matter at hand? It's really not that difficult to figure these things out."

"Sir, the numbers are all scrambled and it's his fault!" One of them mutters and points to another.

"It's not my fault you can't make heads or tails from it!" The other shouts back.

" **ENOUGH!** " They all look at me in shock. "If I wanted to be surrounded by toddlers, I would be working at a kindergarten and not be a CEO of one of the most successful businesses in the world. There is nothing wrong with the numbers, but if you can't read it, you're in the wrong department."

Without looking back I hightail it out of there, leaving those fools staring after me.

I stomp my way back to my office, Angela and Andrea are looking at me as if I've grown a second head and I can't blame them. I was in a better mood before.

"Andrea," I ask as nicely as I can at the moment "what is my next appointment?"

"You have a conference call at one p.m., Sir." I look at my watch and see that it's eleven-thirty.

"Can you arrange some lunch from the deli?"

"Of course, Sir. Anything in particular?" Andrea asks.

"A steak salad will do." I say, walking into my office again.

The call went much better than the first meeting, I have established a new shipping manifest and it runs perfectly. I'm sending an email to the right departments, to keep them up to speed and I hope they won't fuck it up.

"Mr. Grey, I have Mr. Roach on the line for you." I hear Andrea say.

"I will take it." I've been awaiting this call. "Grey."

"Mr. Grey, I have been going over your business proposal and I want to let you know that I accept your offer." Mr. Roach says.

"That is very good news, Mr. Roach." I tell him. "Do you have any questions about the merger?"

"You've been very thorough and clear. Can we make an appointment for the actual merging?" He asks me.

"I will put you through with my assistant and she will find the perfect time for it." I'm happy as a clam.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. I look forward to be working with you." Mr. Roach says his goodbyes.

The door to my office flies open, Mia and Elliot are barging in and I scowl at them. I have a better relationship with them, but that doesn't give them the right to come here unannounced.

"What are you doing here?" I bark at them.

Elliot slams the door closed and looks particularly angry.

"Where were you yesterday? You were supposed to be at our parents and you were a no-show. Have you picked up your old habits?" He growls at me.

Ana and I have discussed if we should tell my family the truth and we've come to the conclusion to not keep it a secret. We will push for secrecy, as to not tell other parties, but my family needs to be in the know.

I tell them everything that happened and I have a captivated audience. I don't know how long I've been talking, but I feel Ana getting closer to Grey House. I look outside and see that it's full dark. Worry is eating at my core and I know it's not me, but Ana's anxiety.

"Ana is coming here." I haven't uttered the words or she's right in front of me. Looking me up and down.

"Good evening, Ana." Mia says giggling. Ana blinks several times and turns towards my brother and sister.

"Hello." Ana smiles at them. "I see you've told them, Christian."

"Yes, otherwise I couldn't explain why I wasn't at lunch yesterday." I smile at her as she sits on the edge of my desk.

"Is there a possibility that Drake and I can experience the braid?" Mia asks softly.

"It could be, but we will have to go through the files." Ana says kindly.

"Well bro, I'll be off. I have a hot date tonight." Elliot grins widely.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Ana asks.

"That would be kiss and tell." He chuckles and flees my office.

"I have a date with Drake." Mia says "I'm sorry for catching you off guard, but we were worried about you. I love you, brother." She gives me a bear-hug and leaves as well.

I turn to Ana and motion for her to come sit in front of me. She's wearing a sexy wrap-dress and high-heeled, knee-high boots. Her hair is in an intricate style, compiled from tiny braids and no make-up at all. You can see the youth in her features, until you look in her eyes and notice her attitude.

I pull her legs apart, roll my chair as close as I can to the desk and rest my hands on the soft skin of her thighs. She runs her fingers through my hair and my eyes close on their own accord. I feel utter peace and just breathe in her delicious scent.

The longer I breathe her in, the more aroused I get and I slide my hands very slowly upwards. Unfortunately some fool thinks it's okay to barge in again without knocking.

"Christian, I've received your email about the shipping and…" Ros comes to a stuttering halt as she sees me practically face down between Ana's thighs.

I hear someone else giggle and I know that one too. Ros has Gwen with her.

"What do you want, Ros?" I ask her with a smirk.

"I want some of that. Can I have that?" Ros smiles salaciously at Ana, licking her lips for good measure.

"What if I want the other one?" Ana fires back and leering at Gwen.

I feel the mischief coursing through my woman's emotions and do my best not to laugh out loud at their facial expressions.

"I can work with that!" Gwen breathes, getting a nasty glare from her wife and we all start laughing.

I haven't moved an inch besides lifting my head and Ana is just as comfortable.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Ros?" Ana asks innocently.

"Ana, I would like you to meet my wife Gwen. Gwen, this is Anastasia Steele. For some reason she's attached to my grumpy boss." Ros winks at Ana.

"That he is." Ana giggles "But I love him just the same."

"That's good. Too bad you're so taken with him, because otherwise we would snatch you up in a heartbeat." Gwen laughs.

"If you're done with talking about me, perhaps you can tell me what you came to say." I snarl mockingly.

"I just wanted to tell you it is brilliant. After all this time, you have finally found the right formula." Ros smiles proudly at me.

"Is that all?" I'm getting slightly impatient as I want to spend some time with my love.

"That's all. Nice seeing you again, Ana." Ros grabs her wife's hand and starts tugging her to the door.

"Nice to meet you, Ana." Gwen gets out before the door closes behind her.

"Where were we?" I ask huskily.

Ana tugs my hair in such a way that my head tilts back. Her lips crash on mine, pushing her tongue into my mouth and mine wraps around a fang. She growls softly, all the while shivering and tugging harder on my hair.

My hands slide under the hem of her dress and over her smooth, cool thighs. I'm not even surprised that she's without panty, it only makes it easier for me to access all her treasures.

I get a hold on the ties that bind her dress, pull on them and it falls open. Her perky breasts are at display and I stand up to take one of the hardened nipples in my mouth. Ana leans back on her hands, arching into my mouth. My hands are on either side of her hips for leverage.

I give her a heated kiss on her gorgeous mouth, before going back to her tits. I give them both a lot of attention and Ana responds with her purring.

I take a seat in my chair again and as I nibble my way up from a knee to her apex, my intercom comes to life.

"Mr. Grey, Angela and I are about to leave. Is there anything you need?" Andrea asks.

 _Yes, I do need something! I need to have some fucking alone time with my Anastasia!_

"Enjoy your evening. There is nothing I need." I say as politely as I can.

Ana giggles between her purring and it's adorable.

"Ana, spread your legs wider and put your feet on the armrests." I tell her and by a miracle she does what I want her to do.

I plant my lips just above her glistening folds, I see her arousal start to drip out of her and the scent of it sends me in overdrive. I run my tongue over her entire slit, wrapping my lips over her clit and she shivers ever so slightly.

"You taste so fucking good." I groan out between licks and nips.

She lays flat on her back and grabbing fists full of my hair to keep me in place. My cock twitches in my pants and it's a good thing that this pair is wide enough.

I push my tongue deep inside of her, she gets wetter with every penetration and her grip becomes a bit painful. I retreat back in my chair, only to be whined at.

"Why the fuck are you stopping?" She glares at me and I sit back looking at her with a smirk. "Or should I finish the job myself?" Humor is shining in her eyes and emotions.

I keep my mouth shut to see what she will do. _Fuck me!_ Is the only thought that courses through my mind as Ana slides her hands over her tits, taking her nipple between thumbs and index finger, throwing her head back. She continues to slide one hand down her side, over her hipbone to the apex between her thighs.

"Ana!" I manage to choke out. I don't know if I want to stop her or let her go on with it. Never in my life have I witnessed something like this and it turns me the fuck on.

"Yes?" She breathes. Her fingers have reached her folds, with two fingers she spreads them and I have a clear view on her engorged clit and dripping center.

"Fucking hell, woman!"

I pull on my tie, that seems to be trying to choke me and start to unbutton my dress-shirt. Ana slips two fingers inside of herself, her thumb pressing against her clit and her back arching. My hands are shaky as I pull my shirt out of my pants. My whole body feels electrified and I quickly take all my clothes off. Ana is writhing and finger-fucking herself with fervor.

"That's **enough!** " I use my Dom voice and she looks at me through hooded eyes.

"What are you going to do about it?" She moans playfully.

I yank her off my desk, turn her around and bend her over it.

"You know," I whisper gravelly with want in her ear "if you keep this up, I'm going to spank you."

"Promises! Promises!" Ana growls.

I'm taken aback for a couple of seconds. I know she has said that she doesn't mind kinky every once in a while, but we have never breached that. I give her ass a tap to test it and I'm answered with a wiggle of her hips and a groan.

"Are you sure?"

She looks over her shoulder, feeding me her need for me through our bond and there is also the confirmation.

I push my cock over her soaking folds, wetting it and finally push the head inside of her. I still myself at this point, gripping her hip with one hand and the other comes down on her ass-cheek. Ana growls deep in her chest, pushing back on me a bit. I know she's much stronger than I am, but she gives me the control by moderating her movements.

I pull out completely, smack her ass again and slam all the in. My balls come in contact with her nerve-bundle, she twitches and clamps her walls down.

"Ana!" I growl "Fuck!" I start pounding into her at a rapid pace. Since I've had her blood, I have gotten faster and stronger. Her coolness helps with putting off orgasms prematurely.

Every time I pull out, a hand comes down on her ass and she is getting even wetter and tighter.

"Christian! Fuck me harder!" Ana rumbles.

I pull out again, turn her on her back, my mouth latching on a nipple and I slam back into her. Grinding my hips as our pelvises meet. I'm drenched in sweat and I remember our first time. When she said she wanted to fuck until we're glued together with cum and sweat. I have enough breath to chuckle.

"What…are…you…laughing…about?" She pants.

"I…thought…about…our…first…time." I keep thrusting hard in her.

"Cum and sweat." She giggles slightly.

"Baby, I'm going to cum." My breathing is ragged and all my muscles are tensing up.

Ana brings one hand around my neck, preparing my throat for the bite and her other slides between us and I feel her rubbing her clit furiously.

Her walls clench, her fangs slice into my throat and as I convulse inside her, she squirts all her juices over me.

I finally sag back into my chair, leaving her still spread out on my desk, our cum leaking out of her and if I wasn't so sated right now, it would turn me the fuck on.

"That was amazing." I say as soon as I have enough breath.

"I've been around for a long time, but sex with you is best." Ana sits up and kisses me sweetly.

I grin at her and I tell her the same.

We finally find the strength to get in the shower attached to my office and quickly make our way to Escala. We have been fucking for hours.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

At Escala we retreat into my office to look through the files on the drive we've gotten. There are at least five Christian and Anastasia couples.

"It's weird to read about 'yourself' living a completely different life." I say as we finished the files on the couple we met last night.

"I've been in the States since the beginning. Andreas is still King and he has the same Sheriffs, but I'm a well-known business woman in Seattle." Ana laughs.

"What are you going to do about your businesses in Great Britain?" I haven't been thinking about what she's giving up for me.

"I'll keep them. I've had them since the beginning. It was hell before the Revelation, because I had to 'die' and me my own heir." She says. "I do have to go back there next month or so. To tie up loose ends and have my possessions packed and shipped. I also have to ask my resident witch if she's willing to move with me."

"What? Witches?" I gape at her, that's a new one for me.

"Haven't I told you about witches?" She looks aghast.

"It could be your age." I tease her with a smirk.

"Are you calling me old?" A hint of a smile can be seen.

"If the shoe fits…" I trail off.

Ana huffs "Do you want to know about witches or do you want to continue insulting me?"

"Not going to work anymore. I can feel your amusement from a mile away." I grin at her

"BOLLOCKS!" She makes for the door, stomping her feet and glaring over her shoulder.

I chase after her, but she has disappeared and I can't feel her all of a sudden. I search every nook and cranny in the penthouse, but come up empty handed.

"Boo!" I hear Ana whisper from somewhere. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I yelp as she suddenly appears right in front of me. "Why do people always forget to look up?"

"You were on the ceiling?" I ask flabbergasted.

"I followed you everywhere, but not once you looked up." She smiles in victory.

"Wow! How come I can't feel you anymore?" I'm a bit worried about that.

"Because I dimmed the connection."

"You can do that?"

"It was hard, because we are so tightly bound and I'm sure you can do it too." Ana says "Now, do you want to know about witches?"

"Yes."

"Witches have certain powers. It depends on the person though. Our witches are very strong and so is their magic, but not all of them are as talented. My witch is the strongest of Tyson's Kingdom and he hates me for it." She smiles at her last statement. "Her family, just like the Shifters, have served me well for centuries. Even though humans had witch-trials, they never caught a real witch. It were unfortunate men and women who paid the price."

"What do witches do for you?" I ask and I'm on the edge of my seat.

"They ward my properties against ill will and to make sure there are no trespassers."

"What happens when someone tries it?"

"Most likely they have the urge to turn around, feeling sick or disoriented."

"Does the castle have these wards?" I haven't felt anything out of the ordinary there.

"Yes, but I have invited you and your family there. It's a bit like you, humans need to invite us into your home." Ana says. She looks at the clock and I see that it's already three a.m. "You need to catch some sleep, Christian. We can discuss this further tomorrow."

"Are you coming with me?" I give her puppy-dog eyes and she just laughs at me.

"I will tuck you in." She teases.

"Are you calling me a baby?" I growl playfully.

"If the shoe fits…" She mutters under her breath, throwing my words from earlier back at me.

Chuckling I throw her over my shoulder, smack her on her ass and run to the bedroom. As soon as the door opens I throw her on the bed and make my way to the bathroom. Brush my teeth and put on some sweats that hang low on my hips.

Ana is standing next to the bed at my side, she's pulled the covers and gestures for me to lay down. I glare at her all the way and as I lay down on my back, I fold my arms in front of my chest and pout.

"Silly boy." She coos at me and I do my best to keep the pout on my face and not laugh right along with her.

She tugs the bedding around me tightly, kisses my forehead like a mother would do and bursts out in a deep belly-laugh.

"Oh Gods! If only you could see your face!" She wipes some pinkish tears away from her eyes and jumps on top of me, making me grunt with the impact.

"How come you have pink colored tears?" I ask as I wipe a stray one away.

"The only thing we drink is blood and somehow they make our tears that color." Ana shrugs her shoulders.

Since she's tugged me in so tight I can barely move, she's in control and she bends down to give me a sweet kiss on the lips. I want more, but she's up and away before I can do anything.

"Christian, I was serious when I said you need sleep. You have to go to work in a couple of hours and you need to be on top of your game." Ana says and luckily lays down next to me.

I pull her to me, wrapping my limbs around her and run my hand through her hair. She begins to purr and with that sound in my ears I fall asleep.

The next morning, Ana is lying on her back on her side of the bed and I roll out of it. Taking a quick shower, shaving and brushing my teeth. I stand, with a towel wrapped around my waist, in my closet and I don't feel like putting on a suit. For the first time since I've started GEH, I pull on jeans, T-shirt and dress-shirt. I do put some fancy shoes on, a watch and try to do something about my unruly hair, but that is to no avail.

I kiss my woman on the lips, pull the blankets over her, making sure no light can touch her and I walk out. After a quick breakfast, Jason and I are on our way to Grey House. Jason keeps looking at me in the mirror.

"Anything you like to say, Jason?" I ask him as he looks once more at me.

"You look so casual today, Christian." He mutters.

"Yeah. I didn't feel like wearing a suit today." I explain.

Jason nods and drops the subject. I walk into the lobby and see every occupant do a double take as I stride by.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey." They finally say.

I make quick work of getting in my office, being stared at by all my employees and Ros barges in after me.

"What are you wearing?" Is the first thing that comes out of her mouth.

"Good morning, Ros. I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I say sarcastically.

"Good morning, Christian." Ros rolls her eyes at me, looking me up and down. "What the fuck are you wearing, Grey?"

"My new dress. You like?" I smirk as her jaw drops.

"Are you high?" I can see that she has no clue how to respond to me.

"No, I just felt like being casual today." I finally say.

"I like it. Now, tell me all about SIP."

We have been talking about SIP for over an hour and we've set up a plan of action. The take-over will be within a month.

"Mr. Grey, Mr. Welch is here to see you." I hear Andrea say.

"Send him in. I would also like some coffee." I tell her.

"I will work everything out and keep you posted." Ros says as she walks out and Welch comes in.

"Welch, what do you have for me?"

"I have the thorough background check on Jack Hyde, Sir. From what I can see is that he's a shady character." Welch says and he looks disgusted by something.

"Thank you. Keep an eye out for anything that concerns this man."

"Of course, Sir." And Welch leaves also.

According to the background check, Hyde has had a lot of assistants and all quit for unknown reasons. I already learned a lot through the journals and I know he has manipulated those women. He also has someone who helps him with his schemes. An Elizabeth Morgan.

 _Fuck! I have to let Welch do a background check on her._

I quickly call him and he will get right on it. At the end of the day I get it from him. There isn't a lot of information on it. Not enough to do anything with it.

The ringtone that I've set for Ana is going off and I smile as I see that she's calling me.

"Hey baby."

"Hey you." Ana coos adorably.

"What's up?" _What's up? Are you fucking serious now, Grey?_

"Not you!" She smart mouths and I chuckle. "I just got off the phone with Aaron and he is willing to make the move to here."

"Who the fuck is Aaron?" I have no idea who she's talking about.

"My witch. Aaron Campbell. He and his wife are willing to come live here. Including their children." She says impatiently and I can feel some lingering anger coming from her. "No need for that tone towards me, Christian."

"You caught me off guard, I'm sorry." I say a tiny bit embarrassed. Sometimes it's really hard to let my issues go.

"It's alright. It have been some hectic weeks. Do you have plans for dinner?"

"Not yet. Perhaps we can try to got to the Mile High again."

"I'll be at Grey House as soon as it's dark outside." And with that she hangs up on me. Leaving me staring at my phone for too long.

I make a quick call to my restaurant, making sure to have my private room prepared and answer some more emails and phone calls.


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you once again for the reviews. I'm sorry it took this long to update, but I had some trouble getting it right.**

 **This chapter touches some religious things and by no means I want to offend someone. I'm not a religious person myself, but I do go to church once in a while, because my brother is and so is his family.**

Chapter 44

The door to my office flies open and slams close. I don't see anyone, but I feel a presence behind me and swivel around in my chair. A smirking Ana is purged upon a file cabinet I have standing there.

"Missed me?" She asks.

I roll my chair towards her, as I'm in reach of her, I pull on her hands just as long until she's in my lap and hug her close to me.

"I always miss you." I breathe into her hair. Shivers run down her spine and I can feel the pleasure and happiness emanating from her.

"Does my dying every dawn bother you?" She asks out of the blue.

"No, not really." I look into her gorgeous eyes and see the concern there. "One time it was a bit harder. That was when you died while I was carrying you."

"What about having children? I can't reproduce."

"What's going on in that head of yours, Ana?" I can't fathom where these questions come from.

"Answer the question, Christian!" She snarls at me.

"I've never seen myself as becoming a father. You know that I thought love was for fools and I also know that I can't have children with you." I say at last.

"Will you regret it not having children?"

"Baby," I wrap my arms tightly around her. "there are various options for having children without actually fathering them. There is adoption, a surrogate and whatnot. Why are you asking this all of a sudden?"

"I don't want you to resent me in the long run. To make sure you know exactly what you're getting into." She looks at me with glassy eyes.

"I have a question for you." I say and continue as she nods. "Do you have any living descendants?"

Ana's eyes widen as if she can't believe that I asked her that.

"I do. I have always kept track of them." She finally answers.

"Do they know about you?"

"No." I almost miss her answer as she whispers very softly.

I look at the clock and see that it's time for us to get a move on. Otherwise we will be late and I don't do late. Okay, that's a lie, because in the past few weeks I've been late often or didn't show up at all.

"Come on, pretty girl!" I say, trying to get her out of the funk she's in. "I'm hungry and we have a date."

I sigh in relief as I see the corners of her lips tip up in a tiny smile. She bolts out of my lap, stands with her hand on the doorknob and whistles for me to come.

"What am I? A dog?" I growl.

"Get a move on, Grey!" Ana smiles widely, showing her fangs and fuck if it doesn't turn me on.

I stalk towards her, she only raises an eyebrow and as soon as I'm in her vicinity, she opens the door and flits to the elevator. Her giggles are heard by everyone on this floor. I just shake my head and I'm pleased with myself for bringing her in better spirits.

"I'm coming!" I yell after her.

"Not yet you are!" Ana sasses back.

Ros, Andrea, Angela and whoever is standing nearby are gawking at us. I laugh out loud and I feel the happiness coming from my Ana. I come to a standstill next to her just as the elevator doors open, I push her inside and Jason doesn't get the time to join us as I push the close button.

"Are you challenging me now?" I step forward to trap her against the back of the elevator.

"Wouldn't want to make it too easy for you." She smiles up, her face is lit up and her eyes are lighter than I've ever seen them.

"Is that so?" I bury my face in her neck and take deep whiff of her delicious scent.

"Hmmhmm." She reacts unintelligently.

All too soon the elevator opens up to the lobby, a collective gasp from the occupants make me pull back from Ana. It's not like we were actually doing something, just embracing and sniffing. We both needed it after our conversation back in my office.

"We have an audience again." Ana says loud enough for everyone to hear.

My employees scattered like rats and try their best to look busy working, while stealing glances at us. We laugh as we walk out the doors and see a pissed off Jason standing by the SUV. He opens the backdoor for us, Ana steps in first with me right behind her, I quickly put on my seatbelt and pull her close to me.

I still sense a lingering sadness within her and she looks up at me as she feels mine. She lays her head on my shoulder and her arm over mine to keep herself close against me.

"I love you, baby." I whisper low enough for it to stay private.

"I love you too." She says as quiet as I just did.

The rest of the drive, which isn't very long, is in a relaxing silence and as we step out of the car it's over.

"Mr. Grey!" Some annoying person screams. "Why are you with that dead thing?"

Fuming I turn towards that fucking asshole and I'm about to give him a peace of mind as Jason steps in.

"Ignore him, Christian." Jason says to me.

"You can do so much better!" Another yells and I recognize that voice.

"If it isn't miss Kavanagh." Ana sneers. "It seems that you've taken to working for the sleaze balls of the society."

More people started to gather around us, I see some with signs. As I read them, I see red. They are filled with hate. One read: _Vampires belong in Hell! God have mercy on our souls!_

"Just trying to tell the citizens the truth, miss Steele." Kavanagh grins.

"And, pray tell, what is this divine truth?" Sarcasm drips off of every word I speak.

"GO BACK TO HELL, EVIL CREATURE!" One of the protesters screeches.

"Oh sweetheart! Poor delusional man." Ana does her best to keep her utter amusement at bay. I have no fucking clue about what she finds funny about our situation.

"I'm a man of God and Jesus is my savior!" The man tells her. That doesn't bode well.

"I'm actually older than your Jesus. I've missed his uprising due to other obligations." She says prettily.

The protesters are gawking at her and can't seem to find the words for rebuttal. I take in the horde, they seem to have silver and the signs are nailed to stake like wooden handles.

I can hear the sirens, police is approaching fast and come to a screeching halt at the side of the pavement.

"What seems to be the matter?" A buff looking officer comes barreling towards us.

"These people are harassing us, officer." Ana says subdued. Not that she's actually like that, but she plays nicely into the hands of the cop.

"Why would they do that, miss?" He asks sympathetically.

"I don't know, Sir. My boyfriend and I come here to have some dinner and these people are keeping us here." She's now pouting and showing puppy-dog eyes at everyone.

"What is your version of events, Sir?" Another officer asks me.

"Like my girlfriend said, we just want to have a nice dinner at my club the Mile High and they are surrounding us with these weapons." I feel weird calling Ana my girlfriend. It's not appropriate, but we're in public now.

"I don't see any weapons, Mr. Grey." Both officers have turned towards the crowd.

"Their signs are nailed to stake like handles and they carry silver." I bark.

"You're not a vampire or are you, Mr. Grey?" One of them asks me, but I see no fear.

"No, but miss Steele is."

"Miss Steele is your girlfriend?" He asks, looking Ana up and down, much to my annoyance.

"Yes!" I growl between gritted teeth.

"We will break it up for you. We have a very good relationship with the Sheriff and would very much like to keep it that way." They smile at us and within minutes the crowd is dissolved.

We finally make it inside, a silent ride in the elevator, both deep in thought and we are welcomed to my club.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey, miss Steele." The new hostess isn't drooling over me and I heave another deep breath in relief.

"Good evening, miss. I have my private room reserved." I tell her.

"Of course, Sir. Follow me." The hostess leads us to my room and leaves us to it.

"Christian, I will see if I can upgrade the security." Jason is still fuming with what happened downstairs.

"Thank you. Perhaps you can make a schedule with Ana's guards." I look at her to see if she's okay with that and she nods.

Dinner went smoothly, compared with everything else this evening. We have small talk, about my day and upcoming deals I have. On the way back to Escala, we finally touch the subject of the crowd.

"Is it always like this?" I ask her.

"What do you mean?"

"This hatred." I see red once again as I think back.

"I must say that the Old World is far more relaxed and open towards us. It seems they have a lot of haters here, because they don't understand and are God fearing." Ana explains.

"What does that have to do with it?"

"The people who are hating, Sookie has a nice name for them, Bible thumbing hate whores. They don't seem to understand that we are religious too. I'm not a believer of the Bible, but we had Gods and till this day I still fear them. It's how we were raised." Ana tells me "If they took the time and learn to understand, they would come to the conclusion that we aren't that different. Yes, vampires are the undead, but we don't deserve the hatred we get here."

"Why is it more relaxed and open in the Old World?"

"I don't know, but I think it's because the balance is better there. The hierarchy is older, perhaps that has something to do with it. It wasn't too long ago that segregation was normal and they are trying to do the same thing with vampires. The Weres will be going through the same thing when they finally decide to come out of the woodworks."

"The first day I met you, you were talking about how ridiculous it was for there to be PDA and no biting on the premises. What was that about?"

"In Europe you can feed in public, also some form of kissing or otherwise isn't illegal. Here in the States, people are kind of uptight." Ana smirks at me.

Jason is laughing behind the wheel, nodding his head in agreement.

"The laws are much more uptight here. That much is true." I grin at her.

We pull up into the garage of Escala and I see the elderly couple coming out of the elevator. I see them laughing at us as we make our way towards it.

"Good evening, Ma'am, Sir." I tip my invisible hat.

"Good evening, miss, Sir." They say back, smiling at the both of us and whispering to each other, not knowing we can hear them.

Ana giggles quietly as we stride inside the elevator. Jason decides to ride it with us. Much to my annoyance again, but I see where he's coming from.

We reach the penthouse without a hitch and as soon as the doors open, I'm assaulted by a blur of black hair and it's tiny.

"Christian!" I look up and see my family and Drake standing in my foyer. Looking down, I come to the conclusion I have Mia wrapped around me.


	45. Chapter 45

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been very tired this week and my muse has left me hanging for quite some time. This is a very short chapter, but I realy wanted to give you something.**

Chapter 45

"What are you all doing here?" I ask them when the shock wears off.

"You two were plastered all over the news." Drake answers.

"That doesn't explain you all being here." Ana states, looking somewhat confused.

"We were worried that something bad happened to the both of you." My mother says.

"Well, we're fine. You could have used your phone, instead of showing up here." I'm a bit irritated with this invasion. I want to spend time alone with Ana and they are ruining it with their clingy needs.

"No need for that tone, Christian." My dad chastises. "We wanted to make sure you were alright and by the looks of it, you've survived pretty well."

"No thanks to that fucking Kavanagh!" Ana snarls loudly. Everyone except Drake and I jump at her tone.

"Do you mean that wannabe reporter?" Elliot looks pissed off.

"That's the one." She growls.

"The one that came to interview you and wrote nothing about GEH?" Carrick is getting mad too.

"Yes!" I snap.

"I'm going to look into her. See what I can dig up and sue her for slander." Carrick barks.

"Eamon Kavanagh hasn't hired his daughter due to what she did to Christian. He couldn't believe she was so unprofessional." Elliot smirks and I can see that he had everything to do with that.

"We will take our leave now. I'm glad the both of you are okay." Carrick says.

"Thank you for coming here. Even though it wasn't necessary." I scowl at them and they don't look a tiny bit guilty about it.

"That's what family is for, Christian." Grace chastises me.

"I'm sorry. It has been a long night already." I tell her.

We hug our family goodnight, even Ana hugs them and we're finally alone. I flop down, face first, on my couch and groan loudly.

"Can they be any more drama queens or what?" I mutter into the pillow. Ana bursts out in laughter and I smile as I hear her giggles.

"The only drama queen I see is you!" She teases me. Without lifting my head, I make a grab at her and find her arm. As swift as I can, I pull her onto the couch and maneuver until she's under me.

"What did you just say?" I try my best to glare at her, but her giggling makes it very hard to keep it up.

"Drama….queen!" She breathes out.

I capture her lips with mine in a searing kiss and Ana responds with a rumbling deep in her chest. Her hands disappear in my hair as mine slide over her back, to get a hold of her firm ass. I wiggle long enough to wedge her legs apart and align our hips. A groan escapes me as she rubs upwards.

I'm about to shed some clothes, but we are interrupted once more by the clearing of a throat. I lift my head from Ana's collarbone and turn it slightly to see Jason standing there.

"What is it, Jason?" I snarl.

"I'm sorry, Christian. I just got a call from Barney and Hyde has tried to hack the servers again. We've put a detail on him and it appears he is on his way to Escala." He huffs out.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I jump off of Ana and she's beside me within a second.

"Unfortunately not. We don't know his plans yet, but we will wait for him downstairs." Jason says.

"Who is we?" Ana asks.

"Ryan, Sawyer and I. Reynolds is the one following him at the moment."

"What is the plan if he comes here?"

"First we need to see what he does. We haven't been able to track his phone since he seems to be reliant on burner phones." Jason answers.

"Go downstairs and keep me posted." I tell him and he's out the door in seconds. "Can't we have one fucking night without drama?"

"Apparently not, but as I've said a couple of weeks ago: Life's not boring around you!" Ana quips.

"I can do with boring right now." I whine at her in a mocking way.

"What kind of boring do you have in mind, dear?" She raises a brow up high, lips parted in a smile and showing her fangs.

"We've had heavy conversations tonight, been plagued by the paps and now this fucking bullshit. I want to spend some peaceful alone time with my woman and they are fucking it up!" I snarl. I'm fucking pissed off with everyone now. Not Ana obviously, but all the other factors make me want to scream.

"What does this peaceful alone time entail?" I glare at her and I can see the mischief sparkling in her gorgeous blue eyes.

"You, me, my bathtub and some music would be nice." I wiggle my eyebrows at her and I'm rewarded with that special branded giggle of hers.

"What will we be doing in said bathtub with music?"

"A little bit of this and a little bit of that." My voice is starting to get that husky timbre. The air between us is crackling.

"That's informative." She smirks "Would it be along the lines of naked, wet bodies? Perhaps a kiss her, a bite there and some rubbing against each other?"

I watch her sashay her way over to me. The first thing that drops from her body are her shoes and I'm practically drooling.

"Could be a plan?" I breathe.

"And maybe some licking and sucking?" She whispers directly in my ear and I'm done for. I grab her by the waist, lifting her to my height and kiss her with abandon. I'm rock hard. _I fucking love dirty talking!_

"I would like that very much." I groan "Some thrusting is also a very good plan."

"Oh yes." Ana lets her head fall back, wrapping her shapely legs around my waist and grinding against me. "I love the feeling of you moving inside of me."

I run at my newly acquired speed and strength to our bedroom, punch in the code and run further towards the bathroom. Letting go of her enough to turn on the faucets and put in the plug.

And of course my fucking phone must ruin it again!

"Grey!"


	46. Chapter 46

**I'm happily (insert sarcasm) sponsored by Kleenex and cough drops. My brain has been replaced by fluffy cotton and it made my mind extremely dirty. Never thought I had it in me.**

 **I'm terribly sorry for the very long wait, but I've had a difficult week. My youngest uncle passed away last week and we had him cremated this week.**

 **Thank you for your patience and kind words.**

 **Mary my heart goes out for you and I hope this gives you a bit of light in your difficult time. XOXO**

Chapter 46

"Hey brother!" Comes the enthusiastic greeting from Elliot.

"Lelliot?" I snarl. "What the FUCK do you want?"

Out of the corner of my eyes I see Ana strip out of her clothes in a very sensual way. Her eyes are on me and as soon as her panties drop to the floor, she makes her way over to me. Her hips are swaying seductively and I have trouble keeping my mind on the conversation with Elliot.

"Calm down, Christian. I just wanted to talk to you. See if everything is alright after the evening you've had." He says.

Ana starts unbuttoning my shirt slowly, her lips brush along my jaw and her naked body is pushed against me.

"I'm fine." I manage to get out.

"That's good. I wanted to see if you want to go and get some drinks in the near future." He babbles.

My shirt is long gone, her hands are working agonizingly slow on my belt and her lips are now wrapped around one of my nipples.

"Sure." I nearly choke as Ana's hand brush over my painfully hard cock.

"Good! When would be the best time?" _Shut the fuck up, Lelliot!_

"Tomorrow night?" My pants are off, her tongue is running down my stomach and her hand is wrapped around the base of my cock.

"Sure." I squeak as Ana takes my full length into her throat, looking up at me through her lashes and I have to scrape every bit of control I have left to not cum right then and there.

"What time?"

"Call you back for that!" I growl and hang up. "You…are…fucking…evil."

"Can't handle it?" Ana retreats a bit, but is smiling around the head and pushes down once more.

I tangle my hands in her hair to keep from toppling over. My knees are trying to give way as she continues to suck, lick and deep-throat me. Finally I've enough, pulling her off me, picking her up and step into the bathtub with her.

"You're a tease!" I grumble as I set her down on her feet and sit down in the hot water myself. Her glistening pussy right in front of me and I tease her right back with the barest of touches.

"You call me evil and a tease. Yet, you do the same thing to me now." Ana growls deep in her chest and seems to sway on her feet as my fingers find her soaking wet center.

She doesn't give me the time to explore her any further as she slaps my hands away and sinks down on me. Her walls clamping down around me. I hiss as she lifts herself, all the while her pussy keeps a tight grip on my cock and she smirks at me.

"Is there something the matter?" She whispers, locking her darkened gaze on mine and her fangs are slicing through her bottom lip.

I grab her bloody lip between mine and suck hard on it. She stilled for a moment, a snarl ripped through her and I taste the sweetness of her blood on my tongue. The tip of my cock is the only thing that connects us and I feel the effects of her blood coursing through me. I'm more lucid now than all the other times before when I had her blood.

I grab her hips, pulling her down at the same time thrusting up really hard. We moan in unison and she rolls her hips on top of me. I rise to my knees with Ana still firmly on my cock and push her to the opposite wall to fuck her senseless.

Her hands grab the sides of the bathtub as I angle her hips a bit. I look down to where we're connected and watch my cock slamming into her pussy. Her tits bounce in rhythm with my thrusts. As I feel her walls start to flutter, I pull out as I'm not nearly there. I lower myself until my face is between her legs. I spread her folds, giving me an excellent view of her throbbing, swollen clit and I wrap my lips around it.

Her moans and growls are music to my ears. Pushing a couple of fingers into her dripping pussy, curling them in the right spot and she orgasms screaming my name, squirting her juices all over my face.

"I'm not done with you yet." I growl, turning her around and teasingly rub my cock from her clit to her ass and back.

As I repeat this several times, I notice that she starts to push back as soon as I come in the vicinity of that puckered hole of hers.

"Stop teasing me!" Ana growls "Fuck me already!"

"Where do you want me?" I would love to fuck her ass, but I don't know if she likes that.

She looks over her shoulder to me, an eyebrow pitched in question.

"My cunt! My arse! I don't give a flying fuck as long as you fuck me and fuck me hard!" She rumbles.

I decide to test the waters first, my fingers sliding through her wet folds, pushing them inside of her to coat them thickly with her juices and trail them to her other hole. Rubbing circles around it, making it slick and slowly push one finger inside it. She mewls softly and I can feel the pleasure coursing through her.

Slowly I ease in another finger, her muscles clench a bit around them and I keep moving my fingers in and out of her. If I go by her moans and emotions, I know she enjoys it just as much as I am.

"Christian!" Ana growls "Fuck me already!"

"Ana, I will fuck you good!" I rasp. Grabbing my cock, I push the tip inside and ease myself into her ass slowly. I'm not even halfway or Ana shoves back on me hard and filling herself completely with my cock. "Fucking hell!"

"I told you…fuck me hard!" She gasps.

I take hold of her hips, pulling out completely before thrusting back in till the hilt and my balls slap against her pussy rather than her clit. Her ass is tight, tighter than her pussy and she has mastered control over her muscles.

"You…have…a…fucking…tight…ass!" I groan between hard thrusts.

I see her sliding one of her hands down her body and before I know it, I feel even more tightness as she thrusts her fingers into her pussy. The thin wall between her ass and pussy makes me feel every move she makes and it spurs me on to new heights.

Water starts to slosh over the side of the bathtub, in sync with our motions and it excites me that much more, since I've never felt so free as I do with her.

"I…need…you…to…cum."

"Fuck me harder! You can do it!" Ana commands me.

My hips snap harder, I wrap a hand over her shoulder to give me more leverage, my other hand searches out her clit and I pinch it hard between my thumb and index finger.

"Ah… Fuck Christian! So fucking good!" She throws her head in her neck, her back arching and she falls to pieces around me at the same time I shoot every single drop of seed I have into her tight canal.

"Fuck! Fuck! Ana!" I shudder as I keep thrusting out my orgasm. Trembling from the magnitude of it and finally sagging into the water again, taking her with me. I'm still imbedded inside of her and she makes no move to lift herself off of me.

My heart is thudding loud and wild in my chest, I struggle to get my breathing under control and I notice that Ana is heaving in stuttering breaths. Tremors go through the both of us and the love I feel coming from her is overwhelming.

"Christian? Are you alright?" She lifts herself, my flaccid cock sliding out of her finally and she turns on her knees. She cradles my face in her delicate cool hands, thumbs wiping away the stray tears that are cascading down from my eyes.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" My voice isn't going above a whisper. "And to know you return it is sometimes overwhelming. Especially when I can feel it."

"I know, I can feel it every time we're near and even when you are at GEH." Her voice just as low as mine.

I clutch her to me, she fits perfectly under my chin and we are both content in our bliss. Of course our peaceful, blissful moment must be ruined by my phone.

I quickly dry a hand and snatch it up from the ledge above the bathtub.

"Grey!" I snarl, irritated like mad for being interrupted.

"Sir, Hyde has parked across the street. He seems to be on a stake out for the moment. How do you want us to proceed?" Ryan asks.

"Keep a covert eye on him for the time being. I will be dealing with him first thing tomorrow morning." I bark and hang up. I'm exhausted and in a great deal of need for sleep.

"Come on, dear. Let's dry off and get you into bed." Ana says gently and I smile at her endearment for me.

"I love you." I tell her.

"You know, I've never thought I would feel like this again. Even the love I held for my late husband doesn't compare to what I feel and have with you." She looks up at me with misted over blue orbs and I watch as her throat clenches with the turmoil of emotions running through her. Too fast for me to catch, but I get the gist of it.

"I didn't even know I was capable of feeling loved and give love to others. That changed the moment you came into my life and I can't thank you enough for that." I choke out.

She wraps her arm around my waist, hugging me to the border of hurting and I crush her against me even tighter.

We make out way to the bed and pour ourselves into it. I'm so tired I don't even have the strength or will to cover myself. I'm asleep before I notice Ana doing it for me.

A buzzing noise rouses me from my slumber, I slam my hand in the general area that holds my annoying alarm-clock, but miss. Grumbling I turn over, squinting at the offending thing and push snooze. I wrap myself around the cold, dead body of my love. I doze off for another ten minutes, my alarm going off again and reluctantly I go about starting my day.

After having my breakfast I make a call to Roach and inform him that I want a staff-meeting. He gives me his word that he will not tell them what it is about and that I will be attending the meeting, much less that I ordered it.

Jason and Luke are both with me today. Jason is already a man to make people think twice before approaching me, but Luke is even bigger than he is.

We arrive at SIP right on time and make our way inside the building. It is a bit dilapidated, but it will do for the time being. I will send people over as soon as possible to update everything and freshen this place up.

As I make my way through the lobby, I'm greeted by a receptionist.

"Excuse me Sir, but you can't just walk past here." The woman tells me nicely enough.

"You are wrong about that. I'm Christian Grey, the new owner of this publishing house." I tell her gently.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Grey. Are you here for the staff-meeting? I'm Claire by the way." Claire stumbles over her words in her haste to apologize.

"Yes, I am. I've already gotten the directions from Mr. Roach."

Claire nods at me, eying Jason and Luke with some suspicion, but lets us go through. We walk fast towards the floor we're supposed to be. Finally we reach the meeting-room and it is filled with anxious personnel.

They all look up as soon as I step into the room. Jason and Luke are one step behind me and I see all their jaws drop. Jack Hyde and Elizabeth Morgan are exchanging looks that are indecipherable for me at the moment.

I still don't know what her part in this is. It wasn't in the journals and it vexes me.

"Mr. Grey, welcome to Seattle Publishing House." Mr. Roach approaches me with his hand out. I take it to shake it.

"Thank you for arranging this meeting on such short notice, Mr. Roach." I say.

I hear all the staff whisper to each other. Questioning the meaning of all this and one voice rings above all the others.


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you for all the lovely messages and reviews.**

 **I must say that your support for this story is awesome. I will be wrapping this one up soon and start on a new one. The braid/multiverse is going to come alive.**

Chapter 47

"What the hell is he doing here?" Hyde asks Morgan in very hushed tones.

Since I have enhanced hearing, thanks to Ana's blood, I can hear every whispered word.

"I have no clue. How do you want to proceed?" The woman asks.

"First we need to uncover what he's doing here." Hyde grouses. Morgan nods in answer.

"Good morning. I'm sure you all wonder why I've called you in for this impromptu meeting." Mr. Roach opens. "I would like you all to meet Mr. Grey."

Mr. Roach introduces every staff-member in the room and I nod at every person he calls.

"SIP has been experiencing a downwards spiral for quite some time. Mr. Grey has given me an offer I simply couldn't refuse. He is the new owner of SIP." Mr. Roach explains.

"WHAT?" Hyde screams.

"Settle down, Jack!" Roach barks. "I will be the staying on as the supervising director, but ultimately Mr. Grey is the boss. You will show him the respect he deserves and we will all see to it that he gets any information he asks for."

"Are there going to be a lot of changes?" Someone asks no one in particular.

"I will have to look over all the finances and work related records. After I'm thoroughly informed, I can start making decisions." I answer the anxious bold man.

"I'll make sure you will get all the records." Roach assures me.

The meeting is starting to wind down, most of the employees are filing out to get to their stations. All except Hyde and Morgan. They are whispering again.

"That fucker has to be knocked down a whole lot of pegs." Hyde growls lowly. He has no clue I can hear every word he speaks. "Baby bird has taken everything from me and I will take everything from him. Starting with that whore of his."

I'm barely holding on to my control as I hear him speak about Ana like that. Although she can handle herself perfectly fine and Hyde wouldn't know what hit him if she was to go after her.

"I don't think that will work, Jack. According to the rumors, she's a vampire and it has been in Seattle Nooz." Morgan says.

"As if that scrawny boy could get a vampire!" Hyde huffs. "Have you seen that tiny slip of a girl. No fucking way is she a vampire."

"I don't know. I've spoken to Kate and she confirmed it." Morgan tells him.

Something about their interaction is odd. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I will find out. _Why the fuck wasn't that in the journals?_

They finally make their way to their own stations. Leaving me with Roach, Jason and Luke.

"Thank you for arranging this meeting on such short notice, Mr. Roach." I hold out my hand to shake his.

"No problem at all, Mr. Grey. I will make sure you have all the records by the end of the day." And with that, Jason, Luke and I make our way out of SIP.

As soon as the door of the car closes behind me, I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. It was more nerve-racking than I thought it would be. I relay everything I've heard from the odd couple. To say they are pissed will be an understatement.

"What do you want to do, Christian?" Jason asks.

"I hope Welch and Barney have more information about that Morgan woman. I also hope to get something from their work records." I tell them. "I want to get together at Escala at first dark and go over our findings with Ana present."

"Ana is a force to be reckoned with." Luke says with a grin.

I feel some jealousy flare up at the sight of that grin. I know they get along famously, I also know Ana loves me with all her being and I know Luke only feels friendship, but that doesn't exactly sooth the green monster within me.

"That she is!" I say through gritted teeth. Getting strange looks from my CPO's, but I can't give a damn right now.

Around four pm I finally get all the records send from Roach. I have called Ros into the office and we are momentarily going over the finances. It is going to be a lot of work to go through. He has been very thorough and send me everything from the beginning of SIP until now.

"This is going to take a lot of time to go through, Christian." Ros says.

"We will go over it globally for now and let our finance department do the rest." I tell her. "I will be taking the employee files home with me. There are some things I need to discuss with my personal security."

"Is there something wrong?" Ros asks me, worry written all over her face.

"Not sure yet." I answer vaguely. "I'm going home. Ana will be up soon and I'm going for drinks with Elliot tonight."

"Okay. Have fun, but not too much." She smirks at me and makes her way to her own office.

I quickly rally up my troops and make my way home.

The doors of the elevator haven't gone open fully or a tiny figure jumps through and into my arms. I barely have the time to wrap my arms around Ana before she scatters kisses all over my face. As she finally slants her lips over mine, I deepen it immediately. Blindly I turn enough to push her against the wall, wrenching her legs apart to align our hips and our tongues are in a battle of their own. Low chuckling rouses me enough to realize I've come up together with Jason and Luke.

Standing still as a statue for some moments we lift our heads and turn towards my very amused CPO's. Reluctantly I let go of a smiling Ana and we face the doors that have obviously closed again.

We make it into the penthouse without much further ado. I go to the bedroom to change out of my stuffy clothes. Ana is still in the kitchen talking to Gail about who knows what. I decide to take a quick shower as I will be leaving later on for drinks with my brother. That's a first also. To go out with him without someone else around.

I'm lost in my thoughts under the stream of warm water, my hearing fails me and I don't notice anything else until I feel cool hands touch my back.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ana asks gently.

"I'm fine, baby. Just thinking about some stuff." I turn around to face her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I tell her everything that has transpired at SIP and afterwards about the record I've gotten from Roach. I explain that I want to go over the records for Elizabeth Morgan and Jack Hyde together with her.

"We can do that while you eat dinner. After that you go and have fun with your brother." Her British lilting voice soothes me like no other.

I give her a peck on the lips and quickly start washing my hair and body. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ana do the same and it distracts me from my own showering. The way she pushes the water through her hair to saturate it, her head bend backwards, the arching of her back pushing her gorgeous mounds out. I salivate at the sight.

 _How the fuck does she do that to me? I'm fucking insatiable every time I'm near her!_

My cock goes from dangling down to fully erect and throbbing. I reach out for her, putting my hands on her tiny waist and pull her against me. Her darkening eyes are watching me intently, her tits are being smashed between our bodies and her stomach against my hardened length.

"Don't you have plans with Elliot tonight?" Ana asks me, knowing the answer for that question very well.

"I do. So we have to be fast." I say huskily.

"I can be very fast." Her tone is hushed and raw. She lifts one of her legs to wrap around my hip. Her fingers trail over my chest, pinching my nipples and nails scratching over my ribs.

I slide my fingers through her wet folds, her head falls back again and I kiss and suckle on her sensitive skin. She hops up, wrapping her other leg also around me and lines us up. Sinking slowly down on me until I can't get in any further. We both hiss and still in pleasure to enjoy it a moment longer.

I take the one step it takes to put her back against the wall and start with long, deep and hard strokes. Her moans spur me on to continue this and take it up a notch. Ana tilts her hips in such a way that I can penetrate her even deeper. She cries out as I hit the right spot over and over again.

"Clench those fucking walls around me, baby." I groan.

Her grip is becoming tighter and tighter. I feel her insides start to quiver as my whole body starts to tighten. My movements become more erratic and I come with a roar as she bites down on the soft spot between my neck and shoulder with her orgasm ripping through her.

"I love you." Ana pants, breathing as heavy as I am.

"I love you too, Ana."

My legs are wobbly as I put her back on the floor, keeping my arms wrapped around her to hold onto the closeness I feel for her. Her emotions are relaxing. I can sense her love for me and her contentment of being here with me. I'm sure she feels the same coming from me. Never in my life I thought I could have this, a normal and loving relationship and I've found it with someone who has more than two millennia on me.

As we finally release each other, we make quick work of washing up and getting dressed. Elliot has called to confirm that he will be at a bar called Fifty's and that he's looking forward to a night out with his brother. I look forward to it as well. Another thing I'm grateful for meeting Anastasia Steele. She has given me my family in full.

We sit at the breakfast bar with the records in front of us. My laptop is in front of Ana, as my space is occupied by a plate of food and water.

"From the journals it is clear that Jack Hyde has gone through a lot of assistants, due to being in their personal space and sexual intimidation. What does Elizabeth Morgan has to do with all this?" Ana asks me.

"That's the thing I want to find out. I hope there is something in her files. If I let my gut speak, I think it is some sort of Dom/sub relationship. Although it would be a very twisted one." I tell her as I base this on their interaction this morning.

"It seems she was at the interviews for assistants for Hyde. Also she backed him up a lot if she was asked about him. Almost as if she is covering something up." Ana says. "Perhaps it is a good idea to bug her. Plant some listening device and make sure to check all her incoming and outgoing emails. Even her personal mail."

"I will get Welch on it." I say and quickly fire off a message to him.

"I will be going through all the files and you are going to have a fun night out." She practically pushes me out of my own apartment.

"If there's anything call me." I kiss her square on the lips and earn myself a smile.

"I'll let you know. Now go!"


End file.
